Anidar del Petirrojo
by Angel sin Luz
Summary: Luego de mantener su relación en secreto, las cosas para ambos adolescentes cambian drásticamente, con la prematura llegada de un bebé a la familia. Damian y Raven tendrán que aprender a equilibrar la vida de superhéroes y padres, si quieren que su relación funcione. El nido Wayne recibe un nuevo integrante, y para disgusto de papá murciélago, este parece tener plumas de cuervo.
1. Prólogo 1

**Especial del día del padre, aquí en Venezuela es el domingo 17, pero no me fije en la hora y se me hicieron las 12, pero igual lo traigo. Así que felicidades a los padres, los futuros padres, a sus padres, en especial a aquellos hombres que se hacen cargo de niños que no son suyos, y los cuidan como si lo fueran. En especial Alfred, que no solo carga con el secreto de las identidades, sino que también educo a Bruce, y a cuatro de los Robines. Sin él nadie se preocuparía por Jason, ese es un gran padre/abuelito/hombre.**

 **Luego de mantener su relación en secreto, las cosas para ambos adolescentes cambian drásticamente, con la prematura llegada de un bebé a la familia. Damian y Raven tendrán que aprender a equilibrar la vida de superhéroes y padres, si quieren que su relación funcione. El nido Wayne recibe un nuevo integrante, y para disgusto de papá murciélago, este parece tener plumas de cuervo.**

 **Anidar de un Petirrojo.**

 **Prólogo #1.**

El oscuro manto de la noche se alzaba sobre la torre T, que con sus luces iluminaba esporádicamente el océano frente a esta.

Era una fría noche, pero, aun así, la mayoría de los inquilinos de esta habían decidido salir, y los que aún estaban en esta, ya tenían planes para salir.

Era el día del padre, y la mayoría de los adolescentes iban a visitar al suyo, Jaime tenía una cena familiar, donde intentaría mantener al margen a aquel insecto que seguía en su espalda, Garfield, se había ido unos días antes a visitar a Mentó, a pesar de no ser su padre biológico, le tenía un gran apreció al hombre que lo había criado. Incluso Jon que no era completamente parte del grupo (por no ser un Teen como se lo repetía una y otra vez Damian), había informado sobre su ausencia ese día en la torre.

Raven por su parte, pasaría la noche en casa de Starfire, aprovechando el hecho de que Richard, y Damian tenían una reunión obligatoria familiar. A la cual la pelirroja a pesar de tener algunos años viviendo con Dick, no estaba invitada.

Antes de irse, Raven decidió pasar primero por el cuarto del nuevo chico maravilla.

Sin detenerse a tocar, la semi demonio entro a la habitación, encontrando al chico en traje negro, aun con el antifaz puesto, y la camisa a medio abotonar.

Damian no se molesto en mirarla, toda su atención estaba puesta en el espejo frente a él, odiaba esos trajes, y estaba seguro que solo él, su padre, Alfred y tal vez Dick llevarían uno. Sus otros hermanos no eran muy formales… Incluso Jason era la definición perfecta de informalidad.

Pero, aun así, él debía llevar el apellido Wayne en alto. Aunque eso significará estar toda la noche en una aburrida cena.

—¿Ya te vas? _Raven se acomodó en la cama, acariciando a Titus que no dudo en saludarla.

—Sí, Grayson me pasará buscando en unos minutos, padre quiere que todos sus hijos estemos presentes _Damian rodo los ojos al tiempo que se deshacía por tercera vez del nudo de su corbata— Pidió también que dejará mi arma, sabe que con el imbécil de Todd y Drake no dudaré en usarla.

Raven sonrió, al tiempo que el joven intentaba anudar nuevamente la corbata.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? _Sin esperar la aprobación de parte de esté se puso de pie comenzando acomodar la corbata.

—Creí que ya estabas en camino al departamento de Starfire _Sus ojos debajo del antifaz chocaron con los de ella, y noto algo, cierta duda estaba dibujado en su casi siempre inexpresivo rostro— ¿Pasó algo?

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte ahora _Raven termino de anudar la corbata, dejando sus dedos acariciar momentáneamente la tela, mientras se dejaba perder en sus pensamientos.

—¿Segura? Te noto algo más pálida de lo normal _Damian llevo sus dedos hasta debajo del mentón de ella, acariciando con sus pulgares ambos extremos del rostro de Raven, alzándolo levemente para que lo viera.

—Estoy bien _Lo dijo apartando su rostro del tacto, aun no se acostumbraba a esas sensaciones, y menos de parte de Damian, que simulaba ser un engreído, ocultando su lado más "blando" (como él mismo lo catalogaba)

—Bueno, mañana temprano volveré, espero que para ese momento dejes de aparentar que todo está bien _Damian antes de voltear a ver el espejo, beso el cabello de Raven.

No la presionaría, pero tampoco rogaría, cuando ella quisiera hablar, allí estaría.

Con su antifaz fuera, miro el reflejo de Raven de reojo, teniendo que parpadear varias veces por lo que veía, esta se mordía el labio, mientras sus dedos acariciaban una extraña caja de regalos rectangular, que estaba seguro no haber visto antes.

—Damian _Lento, suave y… ¿Tímido?, su nombre escapa de la boca de su compañera al tiempo que sus ojos vidriosos de ella chocan con los descubiertos de él, estaba seguro que tímida estaba manifestándose, dejando salir todas sus inseguridades en ese momento.

Es allí cuando nota que, algo realmente malo está sucediendo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar nuevas palabras llegan a sus oídos, palabras que por alguna razón no entiende a la primera vez y tiene que ella repetir, de manera muy entrecortada, tanto que lo que apenas puede comprender es una disculpa, y unas felicitaciones…

Pero, no comprende porque, y antes de que pueda preguntarle, Raven traspasa el techo de su habitación dejando en su marcha solo la cajita, que anteriormente había sostenido.

Sin despegar su vista del techo, y con la falsa idea de que Raven volviera, y le explicará que había sido todo eso, el actual Robin quita con cuidado el papel de regalo, descubriendo un empaque. Al retirar la tapa, en el interior de esté, nota tres diferentes test de embarazo de diferentes colores y tamaños, con la única similitud de una raya positivo en la pantallita de esto.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su cuerpo se congeló, al iniciar su relación con Raven, él había analizado muy bien las cosas, ella era una hibrida entre un humano y un demonio, las posibilidades de que pudieran concebir eran mínimas.

Estaba tan seguro de eso, que casi todo el tiempo que habían sido pareja (A excepción de los primeros meses) compartieron la misma cama, sin protección de por medio, y ahora, el tiro le salía por la culata, a sus dieciséis años, iba a ser papá.

Y justo estaba a punto de revelar su relación, ahora también tenía que decir que se encontraba esperando un hijo… Que sería cuarta parte demonio.

Su abuelo estaría orgulloso de él, por lograr que la hija de Trigón le diera un heredero a la familia All Ghul, su padre por otro lado, en el mejor de los casos lo desheredaría.

Llevo sus manos a su cabello, acomodándolo hacía atrás, el no sabía nada de niños, su infancia paso dentro de los muros de un castillo, donde le enseñaron a usar armas de todo tipo, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con aprender a cuidar niños.

Él no cambiaba pañales, y estaba seguro que su padre tampoco lo había hecho.

La suave lamida de Titus lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

Froto sus adoloridas sienes, el dolor de cabeza había comenzado a taladrar. Y por un momento, pensó en alguien más que en él.

Raven se había mostrado insegura, incluso, como la vez que la había visto en el bosque, prefirió huir a esperar su reacción. Seguramente al ser empática no era tan complicado para ella saber las metas de Damian para la relación. Y notar que en ninguna de ellas estaba un hijo de por medio.

Debió ser difícil enterarse que estaba en gestación, a sabiendas que tu pareja lo menos que quería era un heredero.

—Soy un imbécil Titus _El danés ladro en afirmación de su amo, mientras movía su cola con alegría, y rasgaba la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, el perro negro comenzó a correr por la torre, siendo rápidamente seguido por su compañero.

La brisa marina la hizo aferrarse más a su capa, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, recuperando el control de su cuerpo, no sabia como había sucedido, pero, en un momento de debilidad, timidez había aprovechado para salir, y mostrarse frente a Damian.

Provocando que su mente fuera un caos, de los miles de escenarios que pensó para decirle la noticia, en ninguno había ideado que fuera por un arranque de sus emociones, y menos que terminará tan mal, que ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decírselo.

Aún tímida se encontraba llorando en un rincón por su cobardía. Y aceptando que todo estaba perdido.

Una presencia demasiado familiar la hizo abrir los ojos, y por alguna razón más allá del frío aferrarse aún más a su capa. Titus se aproximó a ella, buscando algo de atención mientras su dueño se acercaba a paso lento.

—Damian…Yo.

—No digas nada, no te disculpes, eso es innecesario, no fue tu culpa. Tuvimos relaciones sin protección, sabíamos que podía pasar, y aunque ambos dudábamos de la posibilidad, ocurrió _Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomo sus mejillas para verla a los ojos, esmeralda y amatista chocaron— No por eso te voy a dejar. Tengo un trato para ti, tu te mudas a mi cuarto de forma permanente, y yo comienzo a revelar nuestra relación, Titus ya lo sabe, pero Alfred y Bat-Cow no, luego, lo vamos revelando a personas menos importantes. Si me siento de humor le diré a los recogidos.

—Creí que no querías tener herederos, y que no te gustaban los niños.

—Eso fue antes, esto es ahora. Titus me hizo pensar muchas cosas, tal vez al principio me muestre renuente, pero me acostumbraré _Damian se encogió de hombros— Digo, si logró pasar más de tres horas sin matar a Drake ni a Todd, un bebé no será mucho desafió. No se si seré buen padre, ni siquiera tuve buenos padres, se que tu tampoco, pero, hemos salido de peores situaciones juntos, y esto no será la excepción, ¿qué dices? _Su frente se pegó de la de Raven.

—Es una manera extraña de decir que quieres tener una familia conmigo, pero también es lo más tierno que has dicho Wayne, estas progresando _Raven sonrió besando los labios del chico, que correspondió al contacto.

A partir de ahora comenzaban una nueva etapa en sus vidas, donde a pesar de su edad, asumirían un gran reto, sin ningún tipo de experiencia en el tema, y sin ningún manual que los guiará.

Nadie dijo que ser padres iba sería tarea fácil.

 **Continuara…**

 **Me trajo mucho trabajo pensar el titulo, hasta que… Por alguna razón imagine a Jason burlándose de Damian, por haber dejado el nido de Batman, para construir uno junto a un cuervo… Y pensé, que le quedaría bien ese título.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado, perdonen lo corto, pero, iba a ser un One-shot, y no fue hasta que lo tenía escrito que pensé "Se vería bien como una historia algo larga".**

 **Una cosa que quiero decir, cuando era niña, quería involucrar alguna de las emociones de Raven en una historia, aquí saldrán de vez en cuando, por los cambios de humor de las embarazadas, el debut lo hizo tristeza, una de mis favoritas, es tan adorable, que provoca abrazarla.**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	2. Territorio 2

**Anidar de un Petirrojo.**

 **Territorio #2.**

Damian miraba aburrido a todos los invitados de la fiesta.

Había querido quedarse en Jump City, pero el inoportuno Nightwing había llegado a arruinar el momento, cuando su presencia arribó en la torre, Raven se despidió para comenzar a volar (llevándose con ella a Titus), dejándolo solo en la terraza, que en cuestión de minutos Dick irrumpió.

La mayoría de las personas allí reunidas eran socios de su padre, y sin contar a sus "hermanos", su padre y Alfred no conocía a nadie, por lo que, al llegar decidió mantenerse al margen de todo, y de todos.

—Nunca antes te había visto tan feliz _Damian rodó los ojos al escuchar la tediosa voz de Jason, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente irritado, ahora le tocaba aguantar al idiota de su "hermano" criminal. Que para empezar no debía estar allí. Aunque, si era sincero prefería a su acompañante actual, a sus otros dos hermanos.

—¿Qué quieres traidor?

—Solo quería saber como te iba con el liderato de los Teen Titans, Tim se mostró bastante molesto cuando Dick lo sustituyo contigo como ayudante, y cuando se presentó en el grupo que actualmente él lideraba y le ordeno que te uniera al equipo.

Jason sonrió con diversión.

Él fue el primero en enterarse, incluso se había tomado la molestia de Hackear las cámaras de seguridad de la torre para ver de primera mano todo el Show.

Tim que hasta unos años era el líder, se vio obligado a aceptar a Damian, que era todo menos un trabajador en equipo, en más de una oportunidad Wonder Girl II (Cassandra) había intentado golpearlo, siendo detenida por Kid Flash II (Bartholomew) y por Super Boy (Conner). Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más tensas, incluso para los miembros que se habían quedado desde el liderazgo de Richard; Starfire y Cyborg intentaban ser los mediadores (Aunque Cyborg se tuvo que ir a la liga de la justicia meses después), Beast Boy con su humor trataba de animar el ambiente (terminando con una katana muy cerca de su cuello), y la recién revivida y con solo trece años Raven era la mediadora entre los dos Robin's.

Asombrosamente, ambos habían sobrevivido un año juntos en el mismo equipo, y aunque la convivencia había mejorado (Eso significaba que solo intentaban matarse una vez al día, lo cual era normal, teniendo en cuenta el carácter de ambos, en especial el de Damian), Tim decidió retirarse del equipo, y con él se fueron; Wonder Girl la cual se retiró junto con su pareja Super Boy de la vida de héroes, y Kid Flash se fue otra vez a Central City donde con la experiencia que le habían dejado los titanes se convirtió en una gran ayuda para el actual Flash (Wally).

Tim iba a dejar a Raven de líder, puesto que él la consideraba la persona indicada para el puesto, pero después de una conversación "privada", que Jason había visto y escuchado, Red Robin le dejo el mando a Starfire.

Que duró ocho meses, cuando ella estuvo como líder al equipo se unió Beetle Blue (Jaime), que necesitaba ayuda con el insecto que residía en su espalda, y tenía cierto desagrado con la interacción. El equipo estuvo bien durante ese tiempo, con alguna que otra discusión, pero nada grave. Luego de esos meses de liderazgo, Richard llegó otra vez a la torre, esta vez para llevarse a la alienígena a vivir con él, en un departamento en la ciudad. Dejando al pequeño demonio como líder, debido a que era el más capacitado, y que Raven se negó nuevamente aceptar el liderazgo. Un tiempo después Damian llevo a la Torre al hijo de Superman, y fue cuando Jon comenzó a trabajar en algunas misiones con los titanes.

—Eso no te incumbe, jamás fuiste parte de los Titanes.

—Oh claro que sí, pero no totalmente dentro del equipo, igual la mayoría de los miembros originales me conocen, y con los únicos que no trabaje en alguna misión fue con Beast Boy y Cyborg. Incluso pude reclutar algunos miembros de allí para mi equipo, como sabes, durante un tiempo la princesa de Tamaran se unió a mí equipo, y Roy y yo aun somos compañeros. Es normal que me pregunté, ¿cómo está la pequeña Black bird? Sin mi encantadora presencia en la torre debe ser aburrido el lugar... _Jason sonrió al ver a su hermano menor tensar sus músculos, él conocía muy bien a todos sus hermanos, sabía sus fortalezas, debilidades, y lo más importante, como hacerlos enojar, y durante su vigilancia a las cámaras, se enteró de algo muy interesante.

Más antes de que pudiera dar inicio a su diversión, la voz de Bruce llegó a sus oídos, todos los invitados miraron al anfitrión alzar una copa, y con hipocresía agradecía la presencia de todos, en especial la de sus cuatro hijos, que a regañadientes dos tuvieron que acercarse hasta su padre.

Los periodistas captaron el momento en una foto, de una "perfecta" familia, cuando la ceremonia finalizó, cada uno se dirigió a un lugar de la mansión, los cuatro hermanos habían decidido quedarse esa noche, y luego en la mañana se irían.

Damian salió al jardín, aprovecharía el tiempo para estar con sus mascotas, que desafortunadamente no podía llevar a la torre, encerrar a Bat-Cow en una habitación era casi tan barbárico como dejarla en un zoológico, prefería que estuviera en los extensos jardines de la mansión Wayne.

Cuando atravesó los jardines se encontró con su vaca pastando, a su lado se encontraba el gran murciélago rojo descansando.

Goliat estaba también en Gotham, y solo lo llevaba cuando iban a tener alguna misión donde él podía ayudar, puesto que con su gran tamaño no podía entrar dentro de la torre sin derrumbar algunas paredes.

Cuando Goliat reparó en su presencia, se acercó con gran energía hasta él, dándole una gran lamida al cuerpo, Damian sonrió acariciando a su mascota, casi al instante la vaca marrón volteo hacia ellos, lanzando un mugido para llamar la atención de su dueño.

Luego de pasar un rato con sus más grandes mascotas, se dirigió a su habitación, donde encontró a un gato negro con blanco durmiendo en su cama, Alfred a pesar de ser pequeño, no se integraba bien a la torre, al igual que su dueño al principio, el gato se mostraba algo agresivo, había intentado atacar al escarabajo de Jaime en más de una oportunidad, si no fuera por los poderes de Raven esté lo hubiera matado. Odiaba de sobre manera a Beast Boy, cada vez que se encontraban el verde adquiría nuevos rasguños especialmente en la cara.

Con la única que estaba bien era con Raven, incluso podía decir que el gato le tenía un cariño a está, seguramente por las múltiples veces que la semi-demonio lo había salvado de la muerte, incluso dormía en su cuarto… Cosa que ella comenzó a molestarle, básicamente porque esté se iba a dormir en la habitación de la chica, dejando muchos pelos en la ropa y cama. En ese tiempo no eran nada más allá de compañeros, pero una de sus múltiples discusiones fue la que dio inicio a su relación, ninguno supo cómo pudieron llegar del punto A al C sin pasar por el B. Pero, ocurrió, ese día entre una discusión, de alguna manera terminaron besándose, ¿Quién había iniciado el contacto? No lo sabían, más tampoco tenía mucha importancia.

Se acomodó a un lado de la cama, mirando el techo, se sentía extraño durmiendo en esa habitación después de tanto tiempo en la torre, era increíble, pero ya no la sentía como suya.

Giro su cuerpo por tercera vez en el poco tiempo que llevaba en la habitación, topándose con los afilados ojos de Alfred, el minino maulló al sentir la caricia de su amo sobre su pelaje.

—¿Tú también la extrañas? _El minino volvió a maullar acercando su cabeza a las manos de su dueño— Mañana iremos a casa Alfred.

Esa noche Robin no pudo dormir, por lo que la mañana siguiente le pidió un café cargado a Alfred para el desayuno, que afortunadamente para el menor avanzo en completo silencio.

Una vez que hubieron terminado, los cuatro hermanos y el gato se dirigieron al garaje. Donde para sorpresa de Damian ocuparon el carro de Dick. El actual Robin alzó la ceja mirando a sus hermanos.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Oh, ¿No te conté anoche Dami? _Jason sonrió hablándole por ese apodó que tanto odiaba.

—¿Contarme qué? Todd _Damian lo fulminó con la mirada haciendo que la diversión creciera en el rostro de su hermano mayor, y que Tim "reprimiera" una sonrisa cómplice.

—Tim y yo trabajaremos un tiempo en Jump City, por lo que nos quedaremos en la torre T, claro como antiguos miembros tenemos ese derecho, y no te preocupes no interrumpiremos tus acciones como líder del equipo.

Jason le dio una sonrisa que Damian quiso borrar a puñetazos en ese mismo instante, sabía que todo eso era un desafío, así como él había desafiado a Tim años atrás.

—Me rehusó _Nightwing suspiro desde el asiento del piloto, imaginaba que pronto toda esa situación iba a traer problemas, lo que no esperaba era que fuera en su auto.

Él sabía mejor que nadie que los petirrojos eran bastante territoriales, y se vuelven muy agresivos cuando otro intenta acceder a esté, incluso, él mismo estaba sopesando la idea de quedarse en la torre solo para asegurarse que ninguno de los tres acabará muerto, pero probablemente también podría verse en vuelto en una de sus peleas.

Por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era mantenerse al margen, e irlos a visitar al hospital cuando alguno terminará herido, solo esperaba que nadie resultará dañado con gravedad...

Cuando arribaron a la torre, Starfire estaba esperándolos. Su sonrisa se extendió al ver a los cuatro que estuvieron bajo el manto de Robin's bajarse del auto.

—Jason, Tim cuanto tiempo _La alienígena junto sus manos frente a su cuerpo intentando sonreír— ¿Qué hacen aquí tan lejos de Gotham?

—Trabajo, nos quedaremos en la torre _Red Hood sonrió mientras Damian fruncía el ceño.

—¿Dónde esta mi equipo Starfire? _El Robin actual pregunto mirando fijamente a la alienígena.

—Garfield y Jaime llamaron; el primero se quedará un tiempo más allá por algunas misiones, mientras que Beetle Blue dijo que volvía la próxima semana, sus padres insistieron que se quedará, de Jon no he sabido nada, supongo que pronto vendrá. Y Raven, esta dentro de la torre, acaba de llegar con Titus de paseo, y como la vi más pálida de lo normal, le dije que se recostará mientras yo esperaba.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Damian pasó de ella, simulando caminar tranquilamente al interior de la torre, una vez que estuvo seguro de que ninguno estaba cerca, apresuro el paso, para llegar a las habitaciones.

Cuando estaba frente a la puerta pensó en tocar, más rechazo la idea al instante, si estaba mal no podría responderle, además ya ambos tenían la confianza de entrar a la habitación del otro sin necesidad de llamar antes.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, la penumbra de está fue apenas apaciguada por las luces del pasillo, dándole al Wayne la visibilidad necesaria para ver a su novia acostada en la cama, cubierta de pies a cabeza por las sábanas, a su lado Titus se acurrucaba, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amo, y al no detectar una verdadera amenaza el perro volvió acomodar su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras.

—Raven ¿Estas bien? _Damian se acercó a ella sentándose en la cama.

—Sí, solo fue un leve mareo _Raven saco la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tienes? _Robin se acomodó más en la cama, pegando su espalda de la pared.

—No, tendremos que ir a doctor para saber _Raven se acomodó sobre el abdomen de esté— ¿Como te fue en la fiesta? _Los esmeraldas ojos de Damian chocaron con las amatistas de ella, y sin poder evitarlo la chica sonrió —¿Tan mal así? _A lo largo de su relación, tanto como equipo, como pareja ambos habían aprendido a comunicarse sin necesidad de muchas palabras.

—Tenemos más intrusos en la torre.

—Me preguntaba cuando Tim se vengaría, tu uso del plural me dice que vino acompañado ¿Jason? O ¿Conner?

—Jason _Damian rodó los ojos— Dicen que no intervendrán en mis decisiones como líder, pero ya lo hicieron viniendo aquí sin mi consentimiento, son irritantes.

—Tim solo quiere mostrarte como se sintió cuando tu invadiste su espacio, y Jason se divierte a costa de ambos. Espero que esta vez no intenten matarse tan seguido, en especial Tim y tú.

—Estarán bien siempre y cuando dejen de provocarme _Robin enredó sus dedos en el cabello de ella— Sabes, no todo es malo, traje a alguien especial de Gotham, Titus estará muy contento al verlo _Raven se incorporó en la cama— Mi gato Alfred te estaba extrañando, no pude dejarlo allá.

—¿Tu gato?

—Sí, lo consentiste mucho cuando estuvo aquí, no me dejo dormir, los gatos son tan caprichosos _Damian se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos, indignado por lo caprichoso que era su mascota.

—Bueno, si eso quiere Alfred no tengo motivos para negarme, puede quedarse lo que en mi habitación hasta que él quiera irse _Raven sonrió de medio lado, volviéndose acurrucar arriba del cuerpo de su novio, que no dudo en abrazarla por la espalda.

—Alfred estará muy feliz con esa noticia _El chico sonrió jugando con los mechones amatistas de ella.

—¡Los tengo! _El grito de Jon, incorporarse en la cama y mirar la puerta, que seguía cerrada.

Un nuevo grito de parte de esté, los hizo intercambiar miradas, y sin necesidad de mediar alguna palabra, ambos salieron de la habitación con dirección a donde se escuchaban los gritos.

Ambas aves se detuvieron, al ver a los tres jóvenes que residían actualmente en la torre divertirse con un videojuego.

—Oh Raven, Robin, aquí están _El niño se puso de pie aun con el control en su mano, mientras intentaba dispararle en el videojuego a Tim, al tiempo que Jason volteaba hasta ellos.

—Black bird cuanto tiempo sin verte, te ves encantadora como siempre _El mayor sonrió guiñándole el ojo, más luego se le quedó viendo un rato largo casi analizándola, se puso de pie— Acaso… _Negó con la cabeza, estaba a punto de preguntarle; si le habían crecido los pechos, cosa que lo mandaría de vuelta al infierno.

—Es raro ver al equipo de los Red's en Jump City.

—Estamos aquí por negocios, sé que te alegra vernos Black bird, pero tu entusiasmo jamás opacará al de nuestro hermanito _Jason le removió el cabello a Damian, ganándose un empujón, seguido de una mirada fulminante del actual Robin— Y cuéntame, ¿Como has estado sin mi encantadora presencia en la torre?

El Wayne chasqueo la lengua al ver como su hermano envolvía los hombros de su novia con sus brazos, conduciéndola a los ventanales de la torre.

Robin apretó los puños, comenzando a sentir la furia intentar salir de su interior. El idiota de Todd se estaba ganando un viaje (esta vez sin retorno) al infierno, incluso se preguntaba cuanto tiempo demoraría en ir por algunos instrumentos, para torturarlo como había aprendido en la liga de los asesinos.

Raven al ser empática pudo sentir cada emoción que desbordaba su novio, su mirada amatista viajo hasta él, con ese simple gesto, logró que Robin se relajará un poco, y alguna de sus ideas homicidas abandonará su mente.

—¿Damian quieres intentarlo? _Jon sonrió acercando a su amigo el control— Tu hermano dice que es bueno para liberar tensión, y controlar tus impulsos _El chico achicó sus ojos divertido.

—Viniendo de alguien que murió por sus impulsos, no es un buen consejo _El Wayne frunció el ceño.

—Tus hermanos son muy divertidos. No entiendo porque siempre te enfadas con ellos.

—Prefiero no tenerlos cerca, en otro hemisferio, muy alejados de mí y de mi equipo.

Jon se encogió de hombros, acomodándose nuevamente en el sofá, sus ojos fueron a parar a las dos personas que se encontraban lejos, por lo que podía escuchar se conocían desde hace algún tiempo, y Raven no dejaba de sermonearlo por una muerte o algo así, no entendía bien la conversación. Y no quería seguir escuchando, a veces era difícil controlar su super habilidades, por eso necesitaba que su padre lo siguiera entrenando…

Incluso, cuando llegará a su casa, lo primero que preguntaría era como podía el corazón de Raven tener eco, estaba seguro que nunca había escuchado algo así en el cuerpo de ninguno de sus amigos…

 **Continuara…**

 **Poco a poco los iré poniendo más largos, y cada subtitulo tendrá relación a el título principal.**

 **Este fic esta dentro del universo del Cartoon donde el equipo principal fue; Raven, Robin (Richard), Cyborg, Beast Boy y Starfire. Luego poco a poco se fueron integrando más personas, y retirando algunas, como explique arriba. Raven en esté universo "murió" por brevedad durante la batalla con Trigón, y cuando lo vencieron ella regreso a tener trece.**

 **Como cosa normal en mí, me informe sobre los petirrojos y su manera de hacer el nido. Estos son territoriales y agresivos cuando otro macho intenta acceder a su territorio, además el diez por ciento de las muertes de petirrojos adultos son debido a las peleas por territorio, así que esperemos que estos tres no se maten…**

 **Voy a ir tranquilamente disfrutando cada capitulo de la historia, ya tengo pensadas algunas cosas incluyendo el nacimiento del bebé… Que será adorable...**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Heyimtephy: Bienvenida al Fandom, gracias por tu comentario, y espero no haber demorado mucho. Se que eres fan de esta pareja, así que tu opinión me ayudaría mucho a mejorar con el desenvolvimiento de ambos.**

 **Rae-Rae: No me lo recuerdes, soy todo un desastre, no termino uno y me entusiasmo con cinco más, pero ya lo estoy resolviendo. Me alegra que te guste, y estoy esforzándome mucho para no alterar las personalidades de ellos por lo que espero seguir así. Sí lo sé, Jon es un amor, y yo también quiero que sea parte del equipo. Por lo que será un personaje importante para la trama de esta historia… Para Damian lo más importante son sus mascotas, luego su familia, que a pesar de no demostrarlo los ama mucho. Y sí, yo también he visto muchas así, se que Damian pude mejorar, pero no cambiar radicalmente de la noche a la mañana. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Fran Sánchez: Hola~ Bueno, yo he pensado en los cuatro Robin's chicos, y todos se ven bien con ella, aunque tengo mis favoritos; Jason/Damian. Cada uno desarrollo una relación con ella, algunos de amistad, pero el punto es que todos ellos hicieron sus vínculos con ella, y me gusta enfocar eso en esta historia. Pero mi punto central será el menor, Saludos, gracias por seguir y comentar mis historias.**

 **NoSoulRuca: Mi inglés tampoco es muy bueno, por eso al leer tu comentario me llenaste de ánimo. Me alegra que el idioma sea un impedimento para leer de tu pareja favorita. espero que te gustará el capítulo, y gracias especialmente a ti por comentar, y por darle una oportunidad al fic, aunque esté en otro idioma.**

 **Gracias a los que siguen la historia: Susy Raven, Luxhime, Fran Sanchez, KatVi, y Bell Sky. También a los que la agregaron a su favorita: KatVi, Fran Sanchez, luxhime.**

 **Nos Estamos Leyendo.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	3. Suave Aleteo 3

**Anidar de un Petirrojo.**

 **Suave Aleteo #3.**

Jason sonrió mirando de reojo a su hermano menor al otro lado de la mesa, desde que había llegado a la torre, la misión que tenía con Tim se había desplazada, ahora su principal objetivo era molestar al pequeño demonio y descubrir qué tipo de relación tenía con la pequeña avecilla.

Apostaría sin temor sus All Blades; que el mocoso había conseguido llegar más lejos que sus antecesores Robin's, y sí llegaba a confirmar algo, se lo restregaría en la cara de Dick una y otra vez. Y sobornaría a ambos con decirle a Batman, aunque por respeto a Raven jamás lo haría.

—Llego la pizza _Jon entró volando con dos cajas de pizza, justo a tiempo para la hora del almuerzo.

Con cuidado coloco ambas cajas sobre la mesa, al tiempo que las abría a la vez, dejando ver el contraste de ambas, la primera era vegetariana, mientras la segunda tenía trozos de tocino.

El olor de ambas inundo la habitación, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes Damian se puso de pie, llevando sus manos a los labios antes de comenzar a correr hasta afuera del lugar.

—¿Qué fue eso? _El hijo de Superman miro la puerta algo preocupado por su compañero.

Mientras los tres chicos restantes se sumaban en una plática sobre el origen del comportamiento del actual Robin, la única chica miraba con algo de incertidumbre la pizza frente a ella, en el instante que Jon las había revelado el olor le había parecido nauseabundo, tanto que podría haber vomitado, pero todo ese malestar se esfumo al tiempo de que Damian se pusiera de pie, era como si él hubiese absorbido su malestar… Justo como ella hacía con sus poderes para ayudar a los demás.

Cuando Robin regresó ya todos habían terminado de comer, los futuros padres intercambiaron miradas haciendo pacto silencioso para hablar después.

Wayne alejó la caja de pizza de su alcance, y procedió a buscar algo más para comer, tomo algunas frutas, las suficientes para no tener hambre en un buen rato.

Jon se encontraba jugando con el tercer acto de caridad de su padre, mientras que el segundo acto de caridad seguía tentando su suerte.

—Black bird ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? _Red Hood hablo lo suficientemente alto para que hasta los que estaban enfocados en la pantalla voltearan a verlos.

Jason no necesitaba la empatía de su acompañante para sentir el enojo de Damian, y tampoco necesitaba ser un adivino para saber que pronto sería atravesado por una katana si no tenía cuidado.

—¿Morir una vez no te sirvió de lección?

—Me gusta coquetearle a la muerte _Red Hood tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas.

La chica de cabello amatista liberó sus manos justo antes de que el forajido recibiera una embestida de un enojado Wayne.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Raven recargó su mentón de la palma de su mano, mirando desde una segura mesa la pelea de Damian y Jason.

Afortunadamente para la estabilidad del living, había reaccionado rápido, y apenas el menor se abalanzó contra Todd, había abierto un portal, transportándolos hasta la sala de entrenamiento.

Donde ahora sin ningún tipo de limitaciones se descargaban contra el otro, siendo Raven la única testigo, y responsable de que no se mataran, incluso, al llegar tuvo que teletransportar las armas.

—Son unos niños _Lanzó un suspiro dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta de la estancia, por la que segundos después entró Jon sosteniendo una bandeja con dos tasas de té y galletas. Justo a tiempo como todos los días.

—Señorita Raven, es hora del té _El niño voló algo colorado, ignorando la pelea que se llevaba a cabo.

—Gracias Jon _La semi-demonio acepto una taza que el chico le ofrecía— ¿Dónde está Red Robin?

—El señor Ti… Red Robin fue a investigar. Dijo que le avisará a usted que volvería para la cena, pero que no les dijera a sus hermanos _Jon se inclinó hacia delante, y susurró lo último.

Raven asintió con una sonrisa, llevándose la taza de té a la cara, como siempre Jon siempre la sorprendía, esta vez le traía té blanco, olfateo un poco el delicioso olor que desprendía, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo encontró nauseabundo.

Robin se separó a su hermano con una patada, para llevarse las manos a los labios, un sabor acido subió a su garganta, y antes de que Jason se pudiera reincorporar, Damian salió corriendo de la habitación. Dejando por segunda vez desconcertados a todos los demás.

Raven parpadeo un par de veces, dejando en la mesa la taza de té, al momento que se ponía de pie y flotaba hasta donde se encontraba Robin.

Damian se encontraba dando repetidas arcadas en el lavado del baño más cercano a la sala de entrenamiento, su negro cabello caía en hebras sobre su rostro, mientras sus brazos se apoyaban sobre los bordes de la cerámica.

—Damian, ¿Estas bien?

El petirrojo le dirigió una acida mirada a la chica, pero antes de que pudiera responder sarcásticamente, una nueva arqueada lo hizo regresar a su posición para seguir vaciando el contenido de su estómago.

Raven se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete, al tiempo que su mano se posaba en la espalda del chico, comenzando a utilizar sus poderes para sanarlo.

Una vez que estuvo bien, Robin se irguió limpiando la comisura de su labio con su guante, su máscara enfoco a la chica al tiempo que su cuerpo se recargo sobre la pared.

—Te veo dentro de quince minutos en el living, ponte ropa de civil. TT~ Desafortunadamente tendremos que dejar a Jon con el lunático de Todd, tendré que hablar con Alfred y Titus para que los vigilen, y que el explosivo de Jason no intente nada con el manipulable hijo de Superman _Sin dar tiempo a una réplica, Robin salió del cuarto de baño, dejando a la chica con las palabras en la boca.

Damian emprendió camino hasta la sala de entrenamiento, donde aún se encontraban Jon con Jason.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tan cercanos son ellos?

—He bueno, la opinión de Raven es muy importante para Dami… digo Robin.

—Creo que no estas entendiendo ¿Ellos tienen una relación más allá a la profesional?

—Bueno sí, aquí todos somos amigos, y Raven siempre trata que todos estemos cómodos, cuando llegue a la torre ella hizo que me adaptará más fácil, a veces solemos meditar, y siempre tomamos el té _Jon bajo la vista algo sonrojado mirando las tazas de té llenas.

Jason miro al chico con un deje de empatía, él también fue una vez parte del equipo, en el tiempo que Robin "original" aún era líder, vivía bajo la constante vigilancia de esté para que no hiciera nada malo, Cyborg y Beast Boy se mantenían siempre juntos, Starfire, en ese tiempo era demasiado pegada a Robin como para poder entablar una conversación "normal" con ella. Por lo que fue Raven la que lo hizo sentirse parte del equipo.

Su amistad surgió cuando en la segunda noche quería regresar a Gotham. Estar con el "Perfecto" hijito de Bruce era agobiante, y más cuando este no dejaba de observarlo como si fuera un recluso en medio de una fuga. Había subido a la azotea con la intención de pensar, siempre los lugares altos eran el mejor lugar para hacer eso, esa vez pensó que era una lástima que en Jump City no hubiese gárgolas con las que platicar. Pero gracias a esa variable, esa noche se encontró frente a la Titan más misteriosa.

Ella fue la única que le dio una oportunidad, incluso lo hizo sentir parte de algo, las misiones que compartieron juntos fueron las más gratificantes. Con ella a su lado sabía que alguien siempre le cuidaría la espalda, aprendió a confiar en alguien, adaptarse al estilo de vida de esa persona, hasta tenían rutinas. Y luego pasó lo de Trigón…

Cuando Raven murió esa vez se alejó del grupo, regreso a Gotham y siguió a su manera la vida… Como ella se lo advirtió una vez, ese comportamiento lo llevó a la muerte…

Después de que volvió a la vida, se enteró un tiempo después, que ella también estaba viva, no la buscó, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, su salud mental no soportaría pasar por todo eso nuevamente, y menos el hecho de perderla nuevamente.

Por lo que se conformó con infiltrarse al sistema de la torre. Con esto se enteró de muchas cosas, y confirmó otras, Tim no era tan mal líder como había sopesado, él y Raven pasaban algún tiempo juntos, pero de manera diferente; mientras que con él iba a misiones, aprendía a disparar armas, o leía juntos, con Tim se sentaba a verlo investigar, parecía relajada al ver como el "mejor" detective unía cabos, o como explicaba cosas.

Ninguno hizo nada para hacerlo creer que tenían una relación, pero él supo que la mente de (en ese momento) Robin no dejaba de trabajar, pensando una y otra vez que era aquello que la joven Raven lo hacía sentir.

Con la llegada de Damian supo que Tim tendría problemas, no solo con su relación entre hermanos, sino también con la reacción del equipo. Ninguno se llevaba bien con el otro, y era trabajo de Raven limar asperezas entre ambos.

Fue raro ver como su hermanito de mostrarse agresivo y hostil, pasaba a ser un niño "normal" (o al menos lo más normal que podía) hablando con una chica, sin la intensión de degollarla a la menor provocación, incluso el prodigio había reído. Sabía que esté no lo admitiría, pero esa noche algo había cambiado, algo dentro de él había cambiado. Esa mirada ya la conocía.

Y era justo la que ese pequeño niño de acero estaba poniendo.

Soltó un suspiro, sentándose en la silla que había dejado Raven, como si fuera para él, Jason dio un sorbo al té.

—Eres demasiado inocente, ¿Qué te da Superman?

—Ríndete Todd, esas artimañas no te servirán _La voz de Damian se hizo escuchar desde el umbral de la puerta— TT~ escuchen bien, como el poco imaginativo de "Red Robin" se fue sin decirle a nadie, ambos quedaran al cuidado de la torre, Raven y yo tenemos una misión importante.

—¿Y si mejor te quedas tú? Soy mejor compañía para Black Bird.

—TT~ Eso no está a discusión Hood, si vienes a MI torre trabajaras bajo MIS reglas.

—¿Tú torre? ¿Quieres que llame a Cyborg? Estará divertido con tu afirmación, bueno ve con ella a esa misión, pero esta noche ella cenará con nosotros _Jason sonrió con arrogancia entrecerrando los ojos— Superboy ahora estoy a cargo, vamos a ser una cena para Raven, para ti y para mí.

—Ni lo sueñes Todd, jamás te dejaría a cargo de nada, ni siquiera de un inofensivo pez _La sonrisa maliciosa de Damian se dibujó al tiempo que la de Jason se borraba— Alfred estará a cargo, y Titus lo ayudará _El gato entró a la habitación con los ojos cerrados, caminando elegantemente, para luego mirar de reojo a ambos chicos tomando té.

—¿Dejas todo a cargo de un gato?

—Con el gato se que encontraré la torre en una pieza. Si no te gusta lárgate de mi torre y vuelve a darle lastima a mi padre, tal vez así te deje estar a cargo de una planta artificial.

Damian se retiro del lugar con petulancia. Dejando a su paso una nueva sonrisa en el rostro de Jason.

—Vamos Jon, juguemos un rato.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Raven ingreso al living se encontró con Jon y Jason jugando algo de zombies.

—Si esperas al pequeño demonio mandón no ha bajado _La voz de Red Hood la hizo acercarse al sofá— Es raro verte de civil. Esa "misión" debe ser muy importante _Un deje de doble sentido escapo al decir esa frase, lo suficientemente sutil para que el menor no lo entendiera.

Ese comentario hizo que Jon volteará y viera a la chica; esta usaba un suéter que se sujetaba en los hombros azul, una falda negra que caía suavemente sobre sus piernas, y unas botas de medio tacón finalizaban el conjunto.

—Eso no te importa Todd _La puerta se abrió revelando a Damian, vestido de civil usando en lugar de su antifaz unos lentes negros, detrás de él salieron Alfred y Titus, que se acomodaron en el sofá— Si destruyes lo pagas. Vamos.

Raven se despidió de ambos, para luego seguir a Damian.

Los esmeraldas ojos de Jason vieron la puerta con diversión.

—¡Jon toma el gato! _Jason amarró a Titus con una correa, mientras el hijo de Superman atrapaba entre sus brazos cuidando de no ejercer presión— Dejémoslos en el cuarto del pequeño demonio. Tenemos muchas cosas que descubrir hoy Jon _Red Hood mirando la pantalla del localizador.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Raven y Damian entraron en una clínica, donde fueron recibidos por una mujer mayor.

Después de dar sus datos a una amigable recepcionista, procedieron a sentarse en la sala de espera, que se encontraba llena de embarazadas, acompañadas por sus familiares o novios.

La más cercana a ellos estaba aparentemente sola, y no dejaba de acariciar su prominente vientre. Dos minutos después, para diversión de la recepcionista, entro un hombre corriendo, con medio helado de pistacho derretido sobre un trozo de pastel de tocino con betún de mayonesa y rayadura de zanahorias.

Un suave olor llego hasta ellos, y por tercera vez en el día Damian sintió el ácido subir nuevamente hasta su garganta. Como una reacción en cadena, algunas embarazadas se levantaron de su asiento, e igual que el chico corrieron dispuestas a encontrar un baño.

Una sonrisa divertida salió de la mujer que ahora comía lo que su esposo le había traído.

—Oh que lindo, un embarazo por simpatía _La voz de la mujer la hizo voltear—No te preocupes, eso es normal en cierto número de hombres, ellos desarrollan algunos síntomas de embarazo, como los vómitos, ¿Es su primera revisión? _Raven asintió por lo que la mujer prosiguió— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, solo recuéstate y deja que el doctor haga sus análisis, ¡Ah! y disfruta los estos meses para dormir _La señora señalo a una pareja que entraba con un bebé en brazos, ambos se veían cansados y con muchas ojeras— Cuando nazca el bebé tendrán poco tiempo para hacerlo. Te recomiendo que en el día solo lo dejes dormir lo necesario, para que en las noches no se despierte tanto.

Antes de poder seguir dándole más consejos, llegó el turno de la mujer. Raven sacó el libro que había traído, esperando pacientemente su turno.

Damian regresó del baño justo a tiempo, por lo que la acompañó hasta el interior de la habitación, donde una mujer algo mayor y con bata blanca los recibió con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, mientras hablo con tu novio, quiero que vallas al baño y me traigas una muestra de orina, esto es para medir el nivel de azúcar en la orina, y la aparición de posibles bacterias, con eso podemos descartar; infecciones en las vías urinarias, futuros problemas de diabetes y problemas de presión arterial _La mujer le dio un envase, mientras le señalaba a Damian una silla negra, al tiempo que tomaba una bandeja y una carpeta donde estaban los datos de ambos— Ambos son jóvenes, pero no es la primera vez que veo chicos de su edad en mi oficina, ahora te haré una serie de preguntas relacionadas con la salud de ambos, y sí existen ciertas enfermedades en su familia.

Damian chasqueo la lengua, siendo lo más claro posible con la doctora, afortunadamente, Raven llegó rápido con las muestras que le exigía la doctora y así prosiguieron las preguntas, esta vez siendo ella quien las contestará.

—Bien, ahora siéntense voy a tomarles pruebas de sangre _La doctora tomo una bandeja desinfectada con algunas inyecciones aun en su empaque.

Se acerco primero a la chica, ante la atenta y celosa mirada de Damian, como era costumbre acomodo el torniquete, pidiéndole a la chica que abriera y cerrara su mano repetidas veces, mientras ella con cuidado abría el empaque, con su dedo índice dio pequeños golpes a la vena, y una vez visible procedió a insertar la aguja lentamente en su brazo.

Con cuidado de no herirla absorbió la sangre necesaria, cuando retiró la aguja, sin perder tiempo coloco el trozo de algodón. Y por último vertió la sangre en un hermético tubo de ensayo. Una vez termino con Raven, hizo el mismo procedimiento con Robin.

Cuando acomodo ambas muestras en la bandeja con sus respectivas etiquetas, procedió a llevarlos hasta una silla negra reclinada, donde se encontraba el ultrasonido. Raven se acomodó en la silla, para luego subir su suéter a la altura del busto.

—Bien señor Wayne, veamos al pequeño _La doctora puso en contacto la sonda del ecógrafo con la piel del abdomen de Raven.

Varias imágenes en escala de grises aparecieron en el monitor, la doctora le subió el volumen haciendo que el suave latido del corazón feto reinará en la habitación, casi como un sutil aleteo de vida.

Damian se acercó con cautela quedando detrás de la mujer, está señalo con su bolígrafo la pantalla, donde se veía un pequeño circulo imperfecto. Se veía tan pequeño, ni siquiera estaba formado, era solo una pequeña cosita en el vientre de Raven.

Un instinto de protección creció en su interior, más fuerte a aquella vez que rescató a Bat-Cow del matadero.

—El embrión tiene aproximadamente seis semanas _La mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos —Está creciendo con normalidad, así que no tienen por qué preocuparse, pueden seguir su vida sexual con normalidad _Raven miro de reojo el rostro rojizo de su novio; en una combinación de vergüenza con enojo (más enojo), había temas que hablarlos frente a un tercero seguían siendo un tabu— Le mandaré unas vitaminas que le darán en la recepción _La doctora comenzó a escribir la receta— En la recepción si lo desean pueden pedir fotografías, y el DVD con la grabación de la ecografía. Y allí mismo pueden pedir la siguiente cita. Eso es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida, Robin abrió la puerta dejando a Raven salir primero. Pero por algún motivo desconocido, está se detuvo en el umbral, con el ceño fruncido Damian se acomodó a su lado, viendo lo mismo que ella.

Jason sonrió con diversión mirándolos a ambos desde una de las sillas, a su lado Jon se encontraba conversando con una mujer embarazada con tranquilidad.

—Que tal hermanito, ¿Cómo te va con tu importante misión? _El mayor se puso de pie al ver como Damian comenzaba a caminar ignorándolo completamente— ¿No te gusto mi sorpresa Dami?

—Será mejor que te calles Todd, tenías solo una maldita tarea ¿Tan difícil es para tu diminuto cerebro seguir simples ordenes? _Robin rechino los dientes mientras apretaba sus puños antes de hacer una escena que alertara a todos en el hospital.

—Esto significa… ¿Ustedes están juntos? _Jon tenía el rostro tan rojo como un tomate, mientras sus ojos viajaban al suelo.

Los ojos esmeraldas del Wayne fulminaron al hijo de Superman, que los seguía a cierta distancia, junto a Raven.

—Me asombra tu capacidad de análisis Jon… ¿Seguro que no eres un prodigio? Deberías hablar con mi padre, seguro te entrena para que seas tan bueno como Tim, aunque con tus habilidades ya lo has superado.

Raven sintiendo cada una de las emociones de su pareja, intentó respirar lentamente, sin darse cuenta Damian estaba comenzando alterar sus nervios. Su mano se posó sobre la de esté logrando que poco a poco el mal humor comenzara a desaparecer.

—Señorita, gracias por todo ya nos vamos _Jason saludo a la recepcionista, mientras esta se sonrojaba.

—¡Esperen!, ¿No van a querer fotografías o el DVD?

Como si hubiesen accionado un interruptor Jason saltó hasta la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Claro! sabe, mi hermanito es muy olvidadizo, seguro se le había olvidado. Para celebrar el nuevo miembro del nido yo pagaré todo, deme veinte copias, y diez videos, la familia se pondrá TAN feliz cuando lo sepan _Jason le dio su tarjeta justo un segundo antes de ser embestido por Damian, antes de que lo pudiera golpear, Jon los separo, viendo con una sonrisa nerviosa a los espectadores— Rae cuñadita podrías recibir las cosas, mi hermanito esta tan feliz de verme que no puede dejar de abrazarme. No se preocupen, mi queridísimo hermanito es muy expresivo. Vamos, tenemos que avisarle a Padre y a los demás sobre esto _Con una sonrisa maliciosa Red Hood camino hasta la salida— Muero por decírselo a todos.

—¡No es por lo único que morirás Todd! _Damian se liberó del agarré de su amigo, corriendo para golpearlo.

—No se preocupe señorita Raven, yo me encargo _Jon salió detrás de su amigo intentando que ninguno se matará en el proceso.

Raven dejo escapar un suspiro al tiempo que su mirada recaía en la divertida recepcionista.

—Su cuñado es muy explosivo. ¿Enserio quiere tantas copias?

—Ni se imagina cuanto _Ironizo rodando los ojos— Solo deme cinco copias y un video. Y las vitaminas que la doctora me receto _La chica le tedió la receta— Cárguelo todo a la tarjeta de mi cuñado.

Cuando la mujer le entregó las cosas, Raven salió de la clínica, para proceder a buscar a su pareja, esperando que el hijo de Superman pudiera controlar a ambos petirrojos.

Encontrarlos no fue difícil, solo tuvo que seguir el rastro de destrozos, ambos se encontraban en un callejón descargándose de una manera más agresiva que cuando se encontraban en la torre.

Jon intentaba controlar a ambos, pero con la agilidad, y experiencia de ambos en batallas podían librarse del agarre de esté.

—Pueden seguir con su berrinche en la torre, les recuerdo a ambos que ahora son civiles, y que estamos expuestos _Raven los separó con ayuda de sus poderes— ¿Quieren que Dick vuelva a sermonearlos sobre su comportamiento?

Como era de esperar por Raven, ambos desistieron a penas mencionó el nombre del hermano mayor.

—Espero que tengan alguna explicación sobre este embarazo. ¿Puedo verlo? _Jason extendió la mano, y Raven le tendió una de las fotografías, Jon se acercó volando, para mirar el pequeño bebé.

—No tienes derecho de exigirnos nada Todd, es nuestra vida.

—No tienes porque recordármelo, pero si B se entera que tendrás un hijo a los dieciséis, y que la madre de tu hijo es la mismísima hija de Trigón pondrá el grito en el cielo.

—Y quien le dirá ¿Tú? _Damian bufó mirando con desdén a su hermano.

—Podría chantajearte con hacerlo, si no fuera tan serio. Es un bebé con la hija de Satán, sin ofender Black Bird. ¿Recuerdas cómo se puso B cuando su favorito lo desobedeció y se fue con la alienígena? Bueno lo tuyo es peor, no solo tienes dieciséis años, sino que también están esperando un bebé con la hija del que casi destruye el universo. Aunque Bruce no es el mejor ejemplo, Por obvias razones _Jason lo señalo— No estará de acuerdo con esto. Por lo que decidí apoyarlos _Red Hood sonrió con malicia— Será entretenido ver como todos se dan cuenta, es un embarazo, no lo pueden ocultarlo eternamente. Además, yo seré el favorito del mini demonio _Jason estaba por acercar su mano al vientre plano de Raven más Damian lo detuvo.

—Por primera vez en tu vida tomas una buena decisión Todd, ahora si no te importa, aleja tu mano a menos que quieras que te la parta.

Red Hood sonrió, usando su otra mano para capturar a su hermano menor y comenzar a desordenarle el cabello.

—Siempre bromeando. Rae, me quedaré con está, las demás son suyas.

Jason intercambio miradas con Raven, ganándose una sutil sonrisa de parte de ella a modo de agradecimiento.

Todas sus especulaciones fueron ciertas, y para su sorpresa había algo más allá de lo que él sospechaba.

A pesar de que su principal intensión era el chantaje, al ver a su hermanito tan decidido a proteger a su nueva familia, y ver aquella cosita creciendo en el vientre de ese alguien que consideró tan importante en su vida. No pudo hacer más que apoyarlos. Siendo el hermano mayor que nunca había sido.

¿Quién lo diría? Solo un demonio podía estar al lado de otro.

Esa misma tarde, al llegar a la torre, el monitor principal revelo la imagen del bebé, casi al instante, el sonido del corazón comenzó a escucharse.

Como un pequeño pichón recién nacido, que aleteaba suavemente buscando la atención de sus padres.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jason se sintió en la obligación de cuidar de alguien, y está vez no fallaría.

 **Continuara…**

 **All Blades: son espadas mágicas que gano en su entrenamiento en el All-Caste.**

 **Embarazo por simpatía o Síndrome de Couvade: Como dije arriba; los papás desarrollan síntomas propios del embarazo. Las recomendaciones de los doctores y psicólogos con esté síndrome es que las parejas hablen con frecuencia sobre el futuro bebé, para aliviar los temores del hombre, se sugiere que esté se involucre activamente en el embarazo. Los síntomas fisiológicos experimentados por hombres durante los primeros meses de embarazo son; Vómitos, Náuseas, Calambres en las piernas, Dolores abdominales. Mientras que los psicológicos se presentan en el período de "identificación" con su pareja son; Irritabilidad, Antojos, Sentimiento de CELOS y ansiedad, Estrés por el futuro del bebé, y cambios de humor.**

 **Al ser Damian y Raven pareja, deben tener un vinculo mucho mayor que aquel que ella creo con Dick, por lo que no me pareció tan inverosímil ponerle ese síndrome al pequeño petirrojo.**

 **Estas han sido las vacaciones que más trabajo he tenido, vivo más en mi trabajo que en mi casa, casi todo el día me la paso con mis estudiantes y cuando no estoy viajando (el lado negativo de trabajar en otra ciudad)**

 **Gracias a los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas; Bell Sky, Darkdeoz, Misaki-Chu, IsabellaRoth, Rae Roth Phantom, Anaysama, giotto15x, Wallxflower. Y los que siguen la historia; Aliasin, Kokoro-Tolin-chan, Darkeoz, IsabellaRoth, Mylla-chan, Misaki-chu, Nicols. M1234, NoSoulRuca, Rae Roth Phantom, VYTA2000, Wallxflower, Anaysama, y giotto15x.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Bell Sky: Sí, yo también note que hay muy pocas historias de este par, espero que poco a poco esta pareja valla ganándose su espacio en fanfiction, no tengo un ship fijo, pero esté se esta ganando un lugar entre mis favoritos, seguirá, solo que por la temporada de vacaciones mi trabajo se vio aumentado. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Rae-Rae: Jon aun no despliega la habilidad, solo puede escuchar eventualmente cosas, como latidos, y cierta parte de conversaciones, Superman deberá actuar rápido y enseñarle a usarlas, o si no, adiós privacidad, tanto en la torre como en su casa. Querrás decir los primeros, aunque Jon solo fue arrastrado por Jason igual cuenta. Gracias por comentar.**

 **NoSoulRuca: Ahora si lo sabe, antes solo sospechaba que ella tenía una relación con Rob, no sabía que tan lejos habían llegado, porque no hay cámaras en los cuartos (Por obvias razones) Pobre Superboy, quedará traumado dentro de poco, en mi fic aún no tiene por completo esa habilidad solo está teniendo los primeros despliegues de está, como escuchando eventual latidos, y cosas así. Nada grave. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **VYTA2000: Gracias por tu breve comentario.**

 **IsabellaRoth: Muchas gracias por tus palabras significan mucho para mí. Después de todo como sabrás, los comentarios son las motivaciones de los escritores. Es la primera vez que me dicen que soy graciosa; principalmente porque mi humor puede ser algo hiriente, o con tendencias oscuras, o sin ninguna pisca de gracia (Según mi hermano) por eso pienso que lo que más se me dificultaría escribir sería humor. Pero que alguien me diga que tengo un humor atrapante es nuevo para mí, gracias por decírmelo. Aunque creo que el humor es más que todo por las personalidades de Damian y Raven, ambos son personajes muy sarcásticos, e hirientes cuando quieren, y se asemejan un poquito a mi manera de hacer chistes. Yo fics de Damian y Raven los encontré en el Fandom de Comics, pero no se encuentran muchos. Mi teléfono no carga la página Wattpad por lo que no he podido explorar estos horizontes. Sí, sería de gran utilidad para mí, y la evolución de mis historias que los lectores me dijeran si hay algunas inconsistencias, o detalles que me pasen por alto. Jason tiene una facilidad de sacar de quicio al hijo de Bruce. Las edades son Damian 16, Tim 20, Jason 21, Dick 23. Aunque en los comics originales cuando Tim tenía 15/16, Damian apenas tenía 10 (Recordemos que el pequeño demonio tomó el manto de Robin a esa edad, y fue allí cuando Tim se desligo de Dick "Batman") aquí decidí ponerle cuatro años de diferencia, no más. Jason es un ser coqueto por naturaleza, así que no es tan difícil que se tome ciertas libertades, aunque sea solo para molestar a su hermano menor. Su relación fue netamente profesional por parte de Raven… En ese momento ambos tenían la misma edad, pero se revelará más adelante. Damian es mi protagonista, pero eso no significa que Jason no se vengue en este universo, por alguno que otro roce en SU MUNDO. Sí hay mucho material, por eso voy lo más lento posible, para no perder ningún detalle de los caminos. Creo que la más fría es la relación de Dick y Jason, puesto que Dick se lleva bien con Tim, y Jason con Tim hacen un "buen equipo" (con esto quiero decir que Jason sabe adecuarse a las estrategias del menor, aunque aparente querer destruirlo) Pero sin duda con Damian es con el que se llevan mejor, y no solo ellos darían su vida por el pequeño demonio, él también lo haría por ellos, ejemplo de eso; "Batman and Robin" donde Jason esta por caerse a un callejón y Damian lo salva, solo para que el lugar donde estaba sostenido se derrumbe, haciendo que ambos comiencen a caer o como dijo Jason "Volar a su muerte juntos en un callejón" Por suerte Batman estaba ahí y nadie muere, y pasa algo mejor, Batman le pide a Jason que trabaje junto a él y a su hijo olvidando todo el pasado (Momento épico a mi parecer, tan hermoso como cuando le dice que el mundo necesita menos héroes y más forajidos). Ra… Estaría orgulloso de que su sucesor tenga sangre de un demonio como Trigón, y Talia bueno… Es una mujer de cuidado… Probablemente Dick será el más perjudicado cuando Batman se enteré, porque se supone que Damian estaba bajo su cuidado, si Bruce no acepta aun a Starfire como esposa de su hijo mayor, que dirá cuando su hijo legitimo le diga que será abuelo… de un bebé con sangre de demonio… Se va armará una grande. DC ama que shippemos a Raven con todos los Robin's. Sobre la imagen si la vi, la tengo guardada, el menciona el nombre de Damian (Lo cual revela que confía mucho en ella) y dice que era una bomba de tiempo, pero aun así Batman vio bondad en él, Tim dice que el no lo entendía pero que ahora sí, porque él ve bondad en Raven, y fue tan awwww directo al corazón, y sobre el comic donde Raven está de parte de Trigón, si lo leí, incluso lo de que Raven fuera líder surgió de ese comic donde Tim le pide que si él llega a faltar sea ella la que se haga cargo de los Titanes… Sobre el comic del volumen seis; también lo leí, ella prefirió a Tim sobre los titanes, además que pudo sentir su presencia y quedé como que dios DC me estas dando tantas ideas. Me da gracia sobre los de las alturas, puesto que en un capítulo de los Super-sons Damian y Jon tienen una discusión y mientras Robin dice "Soy más viejo" y Superboy le contesta "Soy el más alto". En el comic, aunque no tienen muchas escenas para ellos, aun así, tienen sus momentos como cuando dice "Raven… Rachel, soy yo, Damian, estas a salvo nadie te lastimará. No en mi guardia. Ven a casa Raven, tus amigos te esperan…" Y luego la pone sobre su hombro en gesto protector… Eso me llego directo al corazón. Espero que involucren a Damian en la serie, eso sería tan perfecto. Siempre tramo algo, si no es desde el principio, a medida que avanza se me ocurre, pero siempre traigo sorpresas. Lo dejare anotado donde no se me olvide para implementarlo en el momento justo. A mi ya me llaman loca, y estoy contigo; Damian a pesar de su orgullo sería el más leal y fiel. Para atar a Jason a un compromiso serio sería difícil tomaría mucho tiempo, Dick, aunque se case tenga familia y demás es capaz de seguir cazando, y con respecto a Tim… Las mujeres le caen desnudas, él simplemente las esposa y le dice que se larguen (Referencia a cuando Rose se mete en su cuarto desnuda) Aunque… con la influencia de Trigón beso a Cassie, y Kiran… (Raven lo dejo en evidencia esa vez… me reí tanto) Gracias por tu gran comentario.**

 **Nos Leemos Luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	4. La Charla: Deminios y Aves 4

**Anidar de un Petirrojo.**

 **La Charla; Demonios y Aves #4.**

Una vez llegaron a la torre, Raven a petición de Jason, coloco el video, donde por primera vez; los otros dos chicos pudieron ver al feto.

El silencio solo era roto por el suave latido del corazón del bebé.

Jon abrió los ojos mirando de reojo a sus compañeros de equipo, al principio estaba algo triste por la noticia de la relación entre ellos, incluso al enterarse, sintió algo dentro de él romperse, pero al ver como aquella vida crecía en el interior de Raven, y como Damian a pesar de mostrarse estoico; tomaba sutilmente su mano, no pudo hacer nada más que estar feliz por ellos.

—¿Será niña o niño? _Superboy pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas? Claramente te va a responder _Damian sonrió con malicia, cruzando miradas con el sonrojado chico.

—No me importa que sea, igual yo seré su favorito _Red Hood miro el vientre plano de la chica con una sonrisa— ¿A que sí Black bird?

—¿Qué te hace creer que te dejaré acercarte? Eres una bomba de tiempo a punto de detonar, si no te dejo a cargo de Jon ¿Crees que te dejaré si quiera mirar al bebé?

—Sabes que soy el mejor para entrenarlo.

—Ni de broma, eso sería peor que entregárselo a mi madre.

—Hablando de Talia, espero que tengan planeado algo para ocultar esto, de lo contrario tendremos que lidiar con ella, ¿Sabes lo que daría esa mujer por ponerle las manos a una nueva marioneta?

—Lo sé, por eso es que nadie más se puede enterar de esto _Damian le dirigió una mirada significativa a su hermano mayor.

—Una lástima, tendré que esperar nueve meses para cobrarle el dinero a nuestros hermanitos.

—¡Apostaron!

—Por supuesto Dami, estabas en esta torre solo, eres un adolescente, era cuestión de tiempo, para que algo pasará, Dickie aposto por la mocosa asesina, Red Arrow se llama ¿no?, yo le dije que jamás pasaría, y si pasaba alguno de los dos terminaría muerto… Se parecen demasiado para su propio bien. Tim dijo que serías un mini Bruce, amalas y la mañana siguiente déjalas. Yo fui más inteligente que ellos, los hice firmar un contrato para asegurar mi recompensa, y luego les dije mi candidata _Jason le guiño el ojo a Raven— Ambos se pusieron como hojas de papel cuando recordaron a Rae. En parte vine para asegurar mi triunfo, Dami es emocionalmente inepto, creí que necesitaría una buena empujada para hacer un movimiento, pero veo que me equivoque, mucho… _Su mirada recayó en la pantalla— Deberían buscar otro lugar para checar la evolución del bebé, si Jon y yo los descubrimos; para Talia o Bruce será pan comido.

—Ya había pensado en eso, estaba contemplando la idea de decirle a Cyborg que viniera un tiempo a la torre, es la persona en la que más confió, mantendrá todo en secreto si yo se lo pido _Raven hablo poniéndose de pie, y con sus poderes sacando el disco donde se encontraba el video del bebé.

—Rae, ¿Te sientes bien? _Jason se incorporó intentando tomarle la mano, pero la espada de su hermano se lo impidió.

—Señorita Raven ¿Necesita que busque algo para usted? _Jon la miro con sus grandes ojos, más solo consiguió otra negación.

—¿Tan mal me veo? _Su pregunta fue dirigida a Damian que solo sonrió ladinamente— Déjense de tonterías ambos, no estoy muriendo, y por supuesto que no les diré a donde me dirijo cada segundo de mi vida.

Ante la mirada de los tres chicos, la hibrida se retiró del lugar.

—Deberías ser más cuidadoso, está embarazada.

—Ella lo dijo, embarazada no convaleciente, mi mujer es fuerte, no la subestimes.

Red Hood lanzó un suspiro tirándose nuevamente en el sofá, él sabía que Raven era fuerte, y es que vamos derroto al mismo demonio ella sola, jamás la subestimaría, pero un embarazo no era algo que se tomaba a la ligera, y menos entre herederos de sangre demoniaca.

Por lo que sabía por Raven, fue un golpe de suerte que su madre Angela viviera, incluso en las últimas semanas, y mientras estaba dando a luz casi pierde la vida, no quería ese destino para la hibrida, sabía que era poderosa, más eso podía no ser suficiente.

Además, podía ser que el bebé fuera un nuevo portal, o heredara los poderes de su madre. Sabía todo lo que la chica sufrió en su infancia, los monjes la habían enseñado a temerle a sus sentimientos, le mutilaron cada una de sus emociones, y no conforme con eso, la trataron como si fuera un monstruo, incluso se atrevieron a eliminar todo contacto con su madre.

Damian tampoco tuvo la mejor infancia, desde que aprendió a caminar o incluso antes, el pequeño demonio fue entrenado para matar sin titubear, sus sentimientos eran inexistente, y todo lo que creyó bueno, en realidad estaba mal. Fue duro para él adaptarse, incluso aún no estaba totalmente adaptado a la realidad.

Ninguno de los dos fueron niños normales, fueron criados para seguir un camino que les fue heredado al nacer, ambos creyeron fervientemente en ese destino, hasta que alguien los hizo tener una mínima esperanza.

Por eso él se había propuesto ser el favorito del mini demonio, lo sacaría a pasear, sí era niño lo amarraría en un poste en el parque, mientras él hablaba con alguna chica, podía entrenarlo para defenderse solo, incluso podía regalarle armas; seguro que al mocoso no le importaría, lo enseñaría a manejar el Batmovil; A Bruce no le importaría encontrar su auto abollado. Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios ante esa escena, solo esperaba que no fuese insufrible como el padre, con uno bastaba y sobraba.

Sí fuese niña la protegería; siempre había querido tener una hermanita pequeña, aunque una sobrina no estaría tan mal. Sabotearía todas sus citas, le llenaría el cuarto de libros y peluches, seguro sería tan bella como su madre. Esperaba ver esos bonitos ojos amatistas, aunque los esmeraldas de Damian tampoco estaban tan mal, eran similares a los suyos.

No importaba mucho si era niña o niño, lo único que importaba era que él iba a ser su favorito. Y con ese pensamiento cambio de canal el televisor, acomodándose mejor en el sofá, que ahora era todo suyo.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Jon miraba cada dos por tres la puerta que conectaba el pasillo, hace unas horas Raven se había retirado, y no había dado señales de volver, Jason bufaba y rodaba por tercera vez su cuerpo sobre el sillón, Damian por su parte se encontraba en la isla de la cocina acariciando el pelaje de Alfred.

—Demonio, Estas asistiendo a una escuela ¿no? ¿Que acaso allí no te dan educación sexual? ¿Dick no te enseñó a cuidarte? _Red Hood rompió el silencio, rodando una vez más quedando boca abajo sobre el borde del mueble, su rostro se irguió un poco para fijar su vista cubierta por la máscara rojiza sobre su hermano— Dime al menos que te dio "la charla".

—¿La charla? _Jon lo miro curioso, al tiempo que Jason se reincorporaba.

—¿Superman no te la ha dado? Mira y decir que el irresponsable soy yo. Siéntense el buen Red Hood les dará la charla…

—Déjate de estupideces Todd, ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez de mi torre? ¿No tienes una misión que hacer?

—Ignora al demonio, ven aquí niño. Igual para Dami es tarde _Jason palmeo el sofá, dándole espacio para que el otro se acomodará, Jon asintió sentándose a su lado, ante la mirada molesta de Damian— Bien, prepárate, esta es la charla de aves y demonios.

—¿No es aves y abejas?

—Detalles, detalles. Yo me adapto a la situación, ahora silencio _Jason palmeo la cabeza de Superboy— Veras; cuando un no tan pequeño pichón de petirrojo abre sus alas, se ve obligado a volar fuera de su nido, el pichón busca un equipo, en el cual pueda liderar, y un territorio en el cual pueda vivir.

» En este equipo se encuentra una linda y hechizante cuervo/demonio. A pesar de que el petirrojo es un idiota, y emocionalmente inexperto, la cuervo le ayuda a evolucionar emocional y mentalmente, comienza a comprender cosas que antes no entendía, y ve la vida de otra manera. En poco tiempo una amistad surge entre ambas aves. Es allí donde ambos comienzan a frecuentarse en los tejados, intercambiando he… ¿cantos? Bueno lo que sea; el punto es que ambos descubren que no son tan diferentes, a pesar de discernir en muchas cosas, logran llevarse bien, y es cuando el pequeño y poco experimentado petirrojo comienza a sentirse raro al estar con ella.

» Allí, la frustración comienza adueñarse de su mente, al no logra descifrar que es, su respuesta se vuelve agresiva, tal y como fue instruido a confrontar algo que no entiende. El abatido petirrojo intenta alejarla de él, pero ella es testaruda, por lo que opta por el plan B, tomar el control de todo, llevándolo a luchar por el territorio, y el liderazgo del equipo… Digo la manada. El endemoniado, pero pequeño petirrojo se enfrenta al petirrojo líder, donde cuervo no sospeche lo que hacen. Y cuando esté derrota al antiguo líder, toma el poder, y con mano dura comienza a liderar la manada desde las sombras, para luego hacerlo de manera directa, declarándose abiertamente el alfa _El puño de Jason estampo contra su palma.

» Sin ningún tipo de control, ni autoridad adulta cerca, el petirrojo se aprovecha de la pequeña cuervo, la seduce, la embauca, y tienen… Eh… no creo que tengas la edad para escuchar lo siguiente… Así que lo saltaré, la cosa es que no se cuidan, por lo que el petirrojo tiene lo que quería; una nueva generación de pichoncitos _Jason detuvo su relato al tener el filo de un katana muy cerca de su cuello.

—Deja de decir estupideces, acabarás haciéndole falsas ideas al iluso _Gruño molesto fulminando con la mirada a Jason— Sí Superman se entera de esto te haría volar con un solo puñetazo _Damian sonrió maliciosamente.

—Oh, pero si no he dicho nada que no sea cierto, es más Tim aún debe tener cicatrices de la pelea _Un silbido escapo de sus labios— Esa vez fuiste muy violento Dami, le rompiste dos costillas, y casi le perforas el cuello _A pesar que su hermano menor llevará máscara, Red Hood fácilmente podía deducir que sus ojos estaban echando chispas— Ya, ya Dami, tranquilo, no fue Timo quien me lo contó. Eso sería más humillante para él _El mayor sonrió con diversión.

—Dame la grabación y te dejaré seguir viviendo _Damian sonrió acercándose más a su hermano— ¿Crees que no medaría cuenta que hackeaste mis cámaras? No sabes esconder tu rastro Todd, en eso también eres un inútil.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabías hermanito?

—Desde el primer momento que me infiltré en la base de datos lo supe, lo único que necesitaba saber, eran tus razones.

—¿Me vas a golpear ahora? ¿O después que confirme lo que tu mente maquino? _Una sonrisa burlona se plasmo en el rostro del mayor.

—¿Para que quieres que te golpee con tanta urgencia? ¿Vas a llorar frente mi mujer como le lloraste a padre por no vengar tu muerte? _Damian sabía que estaba tocando una fibra sensible, pero no le importo, jamás le había gustado que se metieran con sus cosas— Deja de ser un marica por primera vez en tu vida…

Un puñetazo se estrello contra su rostro haciéndolo callar, debajo de la máscara; los ojos esmeraldas de Jason no mostraban emoción alguna, parecían ausentes de la realidad, y su cuerpo se movía sin voluntad propia.

Antes de que Damian se le abalanzará sobre su hermano, Jon lo detuvo, alzándolo varios centímetros sobre el suelo, el ambiente relajado se había evaporado siendo sustituido por una enorme tensión.

—¡Cállate! _Jason grito apretando los puños— Tu no entiendes nada, siempre lo has tenido todo, nada ni nadie se le niega a Damian Wayne Al Ghul. No se si tu precoz desarrollo emocional lo entienda; ¡ella me importaba idiota! Verlos convivir diariamente era una tortura para mí, y aun así los deje seguir, incluso aposte por ustedes… Aposte con una sonrisa, haciéndoles creer que para mí era divertido todo el asunto ¿Sabes lo que es sonreír frente a todos mientras tu corazón se rompe?

—Yo se lo que es _Jon intervino ganándose las miradas de ambos chicos— Bueno, intuía que entre tu y Raven pasaba algo, pero fue en esa clínica que lo confirme… Eres mi mejor amigo, se supone que debo estar feliz por ti, aunque eso me destroce ¿No? _El oji azul sonrió con ternura, bajando al chico hasta el piso, el ambiente se había relajado, y la melancolía era la que reinaba en el ambiente.

—Niño, si tuvieras edad legal te invitaría a un bar, ahí puedes ahogar tus penas con alcohol, y olvidarlas con mujeres.

—A Superman le encantará escuchar la noticia; de que su hijo esté a mitad de la noche en un bar de mala muerte, con mujeres que no conoce y que probablemente se aprovechen de él. ¿Quieres que lo llame ahora para contarle tu idea?

—Dije si tuviera edad legal, no esta mal desahogarse, y mi táctica es mejor que la de Dick, y yo no rompo corazones en el proceso. Otra cosa, niño cuando estés con alguien compra condones, no queremos más embarazos. Y aunque ella te pida que te lo quites no lo hagas, las pastillas no te protegen de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual _Jason llevo una mano a su barbilla en gesto pensativo— Oye pequeño engendró, tengo una pregunta; leí por allí que un demonio podía copular a una humana y esta quedaría embarazada al instante, pero, si un humano quería dejar embarazada a una demonio, tenía que copularla mínimo ocho veces… Mi pregunta sería ¿Cuántas veces en un día lo hicieron?

Jon dejó escapar un gemido indignado, mientras llevaba sus manos tapando su sonrojo, mientras Damian fruncía el ceño, dispuesto a degollar a su hermano.

—¡Eso no te importa maldito y bastardo pervertido! _Grito lanzándose sobre esté, que enseguida comenzó a correr alrededor del lugar, soltando grandes carcajadas.

—Vamos demonio, no es nada de lo que avergonzarse, somos dos adultos, nada saldrá de aquí _Continuó burlándose mientras esquivaba una lampara que era atajada por un preocupado Superboy.

Damian frunció el ceño, y sin detener su persecución, como un flash un recuerdo inundo su mente, ahora que lo recordaba, hubo alrededor de siete días, en los que Raven estuvo especialmente dispuesta, incluso el primer día, ni siquiera había podido salir de la habitación. Una vez que pasaron esos días, Raven le aclaro, algo avergonzada, que era algo así como una etapa de celo entre los demonios, que ocurría cada mes; como la ovulación y el periodo de las humanas, las criaturas como ella mostraban un apetito sexual descontrolado. Por lo general anteriormente para esas fechas se encerraba en su cuarto, poniendo varias barreras de contención y así lo lidiaba, pero en esta oportunidad, al disponer de una pareja, ni eso había podido controlarla. Al estar ovulando, y en constante copulación seguramente fue en esos días que quedó embarazada, si hacía sus cuentas, tenía sentido.

Lo que no le gustaba era que su hermano anduviera indagando sobre esos temas, y menos si tomaba en cuenta que gustaba de su mujer.

Antes de poder seguir con su persecución, la puerta se abrió, revelando la silueta de Red Robin, que venía revisando unos informes.

—¿Diste con algo? _Jason pregunto llamando la atención de su compañero de equipo, al tiempo que se detenía, siendo embestido por un Damian furioso.

—Nada, tendrás que ir esta noche a buscar información con tus conocidos. Cyborg me mandó unos códigos para asegurar más la torre _Escucho varios quejidos de Red Hood, más ni así levanto la vista.

—Soy el líder, necesitaban mi autorización para hacer esas cosas _Damian frunció el ceño, incorporándose de manera engreída.

—Son órdenes directas de Batman _Tim ni siquiera lo miro.

—Entre más seguridad tenga la torre es mejor para lo que habitan en ella, no queremos accidentes, ni que nada salga mal _Jason choco la mirada con su hermano menor— Es por la seguridad de todos, igual en cualquier momento tu se los ibas a pedir a Cyborg ¿No?

—TT~ No se olviden que yo estoy a cargo aquí, mientras estén en mi torre les prohíbo hacer cosas a mis espaldas _El líder del grupo los fulmino a ambos con la mirada, antes de poder seguir con sus reclamos, sintió como la bilis subía por su garganta, que se negó a dejar salir. Con una última mirada de enojo, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Raven.

—Es un dolor de cabeza _Red Hood metió sus dedos en su cabello— ¿Cómo lo aguantan? _Sus ojos se fijaron en el más chico que sonreía divertido.

—Raven.

—Lo supuse. Sin ella aquí seguramente sería insoportable _Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, encaminándose a la isla de la cocina— ¿Dónde vas? _Los ojos de Jason miraron la silueta de Red Robin apuntó de abandonar la habitación.

—Tengo que hablar con Raven, necesitaremos sus poderes en esta misión.

—¡Ay Tim! Sería tan fácil dejar que vallas a tu propia muerte _Jason murmuro llevando sus dedos al mentón, pensando por unos minutos la escena del mocoso intentando matar al impostor, al final decidió retrasarle la muerte a uno de sus hermanos— ¡Tim! Raven se fue a meditar, nos pidió que no la molestáramos… Lo mejor es que la dejes.

—Debe ser algo grave. Lo mejor será que hable con ella _Antes de poder avanzar Red Hood lo sujeto del brazo.

—Si te necesita te buscará. Las cosas han cambiado en la torre, no esperes a que todo sea igual que antes _A pesar de no poder ver bien los ojos del otro, ambos intercambiaron una significativa mirada, y con algo de enojo, Tim se retiro a su propia habitación.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Damian abrió la puerta de su cuarto, encontrándose con un bulto enrollado entre las sábanas de su King size.

Era irónico verla tan cómoda en un lugar que causo varias discusiones entre ellos, su habitación era el triple de grande de lo normal, para eso tuvo que derribar algunas paredes, e incluso quiso mover a la hechicera de su habitación. Ese día ella había desatado el pandemónium en la torre, ella se negaba aceptar su orden, alegando que esa era su habitación desde hace mucho tiempo, estuvo a punto de mandarlo directo al infierno, inclusive amenazo con dejar el equipo, cosa que a él no le afecto, en ese tiempo no eran nada, y él solo lo veía como un berrinche de una demonio demasiado consentida por los anteriores líderes.

Al final la bruja gano, había llamado a Richard, y Tim, y estos se comunicaron con su padre el cual le ordeno que dejará a su compañera de equipo con la habitación, a cambio le mandaría una cama de la mansión.

Eso originó la segunda discusión, la cual ella alegaba que estaba usando al "pobre" hijo de Superman como mula de carga, lo cual no era tan alejado de la realidad, y es que, de alguna forma tenía que beneficiarse de la fuerza de su compañero.

Cuando termino de acomodar su cuarto, decidió que lo mejor era no tener a la chica de enemiga, después de todo, sus poderes eran muy útiles, y era la única en toda la torre que podía seguirle una conversación.

Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero la consideraba un buen elemento para su equipo. Si no fuera por su falta de control para algunas situaciones, fácilmente podía ser la más fuerte del equipo… Aunque su actitud física dejaba mucho que desear, tanto que él tuvo que meter sus manos en el asunto…

Ahora que lo pensaba en retrospectiva, si no fueran por sus entrenamientos con ella, su relación no hubiese surgido.

En ese tiempo Emiko Queen; la medio hermana de Oliver Queen, estaba en el equipo, y su relación con Raven era… Bueno, era una suerte que la torre estuviera en pie cuando ambas estaban en el mismo lugar. Incluso la primera vez que Raven entró al gimnasio, Red Arrow se mostró muy enojada, la hibrida no solía frecuentar esos lugares, y se tomaba esa aparición como un reto no verbal, si no fuera porque el estaba allí, juraría que la ex asesina se tiraría sobre Raven, y le arrancaría la cabeza.

Ese primer entrenamiento fue un desastre, los ojos de Emiko no se apartaban de ambos, y Raven había terminado en múltiples oportunidades en el piso, incluso parecía más concentrada en no hacer un despliegue incontrolado con sus poderes, que en la batalla.

Dio por terminada la batalla cuando con su pie derecho golpeo el estómago de la hibrida, catapultándola sin mucho esfuerzo, y si usar todas sus fuerzas, hasta el otro extremo de la colchoneta. Antes de poder irse su mirada chocó con la de Red Arrow, y fue cuando noto todo el enojo que esta emanaba.

No lo entendió que pasaba; hasta que días después entreno con la arquera. Ella se había enfadado con él; no por llevar a Raven al gimnasio, sino por el cuidado que había tenido para con ella, por lo general, él siempre se había comportado con todos igual, no le importaba romper uno o dos huesos, pero con la hibrida había tenido especial cuidado de no herirla mucho. A pesar de saber que podía curarse sola, algo dentro de él evitaba dañarla. Después de ese día, Emiko abandonaba la habitación cada vez que Raven entraba.

Un día de entrenamiento fue que su relación avanzó, tanto que hasta se besaron; ella lo había tirado al suelo, inmovilizándolo por primera vez con su propio cuerpo, antes de que pudiera disfrutar de su primera victoria, Damian con un impulso de las piernas y las caderas, cambió ágilmente las posiciones, colocándose encima de Raven, sujetando las manos de ella sobre la cabeza, inmovilizándola parcialmente.

Por alguna razón se sintió relajado con el simple tacto con ella, su piel estaba fría, y a pesar de llevar horas entrenando, no tenía ni una gota de sudor. Le resultaba agradable estar sobre ella, y al mismo tiempo se sentía ansioso.

Su respiración era irregular y sin detenerse a pensar se inclinó, hasta que casi sus narices se tocaran, los ojos de ella estaban abiertos, ella sabía lo que pasaba, y aun así no lo aparto con su magia, lo que le dio la libertad de hacer el siguiente movimiento, a ciencia cierta no sabía quien de los dos había iniciado el contacto, pero no le importaba, con los poderes de ella era un verdadero éxtasis cada contacto.

Regreso a la realidad caminando por la habitación, con suavidad se despojó de sus guantes, acomodándolos en una mesa, donde el antifaz, la capa y el cinturón siguieron el mismo camino. Una vez frente a la cama, se sentó en el borde quitándose las botas, y como era costumbre se acomodó al lado de ella, tomando las mantas entre sus dedos para meter su cuerpo dentro.

Raven se removió un poco, y sin abrir los ojos se acomodó arriba del pecho de su acompañante, Damian sin dudarlo adentro sus dedos dentro de la amatista cabellera de ella, acariciando circularmente.

—¿Paso algo?

—Detesto sentir el acido liquido subiendo por mi garganta, y más la sensación que deja _Raven metió su cara dentro del dorso de él— Prefería cuando tu tenías los síntomas.

—Aún los tengo, yo también lo sentí, si te sirve de consuelo, mi estomago todavía esta revuelto _Las manos de él bajaron con cuidado, comenzando acariciar el vientre de ella. Mientras sus ojos se cerraban, relajándose.

—Escuche una discusión abajo, ¿Algún daño en la torre o en los chicos?

—Nada. Sabes, merezco una recompensa; tenía varias perfectas oportunidades de matar a Jason y no lo hice.

—¿Con unas palmaditas en el cabello te basta?

—TT~ No soy ningún perro, tal vez con Jon te funcionen.

—Cierto, tu eres más arisco; como gato, unas caricias detrás de la oreja serán suficientes _La chica se incorporó, sentándose sobre las piernas de él.

Los dedos de Raven ascendieron hasta el hombro de él acariciando la zona, haciendo de vez en cuando un pequeño despliegue con sus poderes para que su compañero se relajara y calmara.

Comenzó a masajear los hombros destensándolo.

La presencia de sus hermanos parecía ponerlo huraño y tensarlo a niveles extremos, era un verdadero logro que Robin no matará a nadie ese día. Más cuando Jason había encontrado las pruebas para comprobar su noviazgo, y descubierto lo del bebé, todo en menos de unas horas.

Sus dedos subieron hasta el cuello acariciándolo lentamente, Damian mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sumergido en sus pensamientos, que por respeto ella no invadía.

Una de las cosas que tenían en común todos los Robin's; era que se molestaban cuando alguien irrumpía en sus pensamientos, tenían sus secretos, y odiaban sentir como esculcaban su vida sin consentimiento, y más las situaciones traumáticas.

Ella lo había aprendido en distintas ocasiones; primero con Dick, que le toco conectarse con la mente de él, para salvarlo y entender la aparición misteriosa de Slade. Esa vez fue perdonada, más su en ese tiempo líder se mostraba esquivo con ella, y le tomo mucho tiempo que él volviera a confiar en ella.

Con Jason entro a su mente dos veces; cuando lo conoció creyó que, para ser un compañero de Batman sus barreras mentales eran débiles, por lo que apenas al tocar su mano, toda la información feliz y alegre se había filtrado en su mente, incluyendo el mejor día de su vida: Cuando se convirtió en Robin. Apenas regreso a la realidad, él le había regalado una sonrisa maliciosa, todo lo que había visto era información que él quería mostrarle.

Había varios tipos de personas uno de ellos era transparentes como Starfire y Kid Flash, otras se mostraban como un libro abierto, en realidad eran complejos, tanto que escribían páginas de felicidad, queriendo enterrar su sufrimiento; como Chico bestia, y otros que levantaban varias murallas con el fin de proteger todas sus memorias; como Damian y Dick. Jason pertenecía al segundo grupo. La segunda vez que entró en su mente fue un accidente, él se mostraba melancólico y débil, por lo que apenas toco su hombro, todos sus recuerdos dolorosos se filtraron en su mente, más que nada su infancia, y lo mucho que había sufrido en esas calles… Pasaron días para que esté le volviera hablar.

Con Tim fue vergonzoso, él se había quedado dormido sobre el teclado y cuando quiso despertarlo, sus manos lo zarandearon, y todas las memorias con su relación secreta con Cassie, la novia de su mejor amigo, se filtraron en su mente, esa vez sintió como su bilis subía, y fue ella la que lo estuvo esquivando por varias semanas, el simple hecho de verlo era vergonzoso, y más cuando él no sabía nada de porque lo evitaba, cuando se enteró fue una charla de lo más incomoda, donde explicaba cosas que ella no quería saber, y luego de sus escusas para estar con Wonder Girl, la regaño por entrar en su mente.

Con Damian surgió, cuando lo curó, esté se mostró mucho más molesto que los demás, tanto que no dudo en confrontarla, y ordenarle que no lo volviera hacer, cada una de las emociones de Robin se filtraban en su mente, tanto que prefirió alejarse un poco de esté, y más cuando supo que fue una conexión reciproca, él pudo ver parte de su historia, sumándole más incomodidad a su relación. Después de eso, juro mantenerse alejada de la cabeza de Damian. A menos que fuera una situación de emergencia extrema.

Más sus poderes no eran necesarios para entender las cosas ahora. Robin después de un tiempo de conocerlo era más sencillo de comprender, tanto que podía jurar que su compañero estaba maquinando la manera de alejar a sus hermanos rápido de la ciudad, o las formas de torturar a Red Hood hasta que se arrepintiera de haber venido.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Damian se abrieron, y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en su rostro.

—¡No Wayne!

—Ni siquiera sabes que voy a decir.

—Conozco esa mirada Damian, nada bueno le precede.

—Solo pensé en ayudar a las mascotas de mi padre para que se vallan rápido de mi torre, ambos son unos inútiles, seguramente no saben ni como empezar, Tim volvió sin ninguna pista, reafirmando lo inútil que es.

—¿Y cómo los convencerás? _La sonrisa de su acompañante se agrando, al tiempo que los brazos de él se cerraban sobre su cintura, acercándola más a él.

—Tengo mis métodos _Sus labios se sellaron sobre los de ella, y con cuidado, y sin retirar el contacto, la recostó la espalda contra la mullida cama.

Sus dedos recorrieron el cuello de ella, comenzando a descender y delinear la figura de su novia, mientras Raven enredaba sus brazos sobre el cuello de él, las piernas de ella se enredaron en las caderas de él, cuatro capas de ropa los separaban, pero no por ello fue menos placentero el movimiento de caderas que inició Raven, frotando ambas intimidades.

Estar con una empática era un verdadero deleite de emociones, y gracias a su vínculo, ambos sentían cada una de las emociones del otro. Ella era como un amplificador para sus deseos más arcaicos. Era la tentación en persona.

Rompió el beso, inclinándose más sobre ella, saco su lengua, y lamió el lóbulo, donde aprovecho para meterlo entre sus dientes y tirar suavemente de él, arrancándole un gemido a Raven, sus besos comenzaron a descender por el cuello, al tiempo que las delicadas manos de ella, lo apretaban más contra su cuerpo. Damian sonrió de medio lado, y empezó a intercalar besos, lamidas, y mordiscos entre el cuello, con sus dedos, bajaba un poco la ropa de ella, que comenzaba a estorbarle.

Cuando estuvo apunto de quitarle el leotardo, una luz roja se encendió en todo el lugar, y el molesto sonido de la alarma se dejó escuchar.

—TT~ Quien sea el responsable de esto lo pagará caro _Damian apoyo sus puños sobre la cama, para robarle por última vez, y con algo de ahínco un beso.

—Comparto tu opinión _Raven se separó de él, usando sus poderes para atraer su capa, y las cosas de Robin_ Te veo en el living _Acarició con su dedo pulgar los labios de él, retirándole alguna evidencia— No tardes.

Sin más la chica se desvaneció entre las sombras. Dejando a un molesto petirrojo.

Cuando Raven apareció en el lugar, se llevó una agradable escena, Red Robin estaba frente a la pantalla rastreando el lugar de la emergencia, justo como solía hacer cuando esté estaba al mando.

Un sentimiento de melancolía se adueño de ella, y con los emociones encontradas se acercó a él. Tim al instante reconoció su presencia.

—¿Estas mejor? _Pregunto algo preocupado, intentó tomarle la mano, pero ella al instante dio varios pasos atrás, alejándose de él— ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada _Su mirada esquivo la máscara del chico mirando el monitor— ¿Quién es esta vez?

Red Robin dejo escapar un suspiro, centrando su atención en la pantalla.

—Aleja tus dedos de ahí Drake, a menos que quieras que te los rompa _Como si nada hubiese pasado minutos antes, Damian entró al lugar con su porte digno de un Wayne.

—Es Mumbo Jumbo, está atacando el museo _Antes de que su hermano arremetiera contra él, un campo de fuerza oscuro lo detuvo, Tim miro a Raven, y le regalo una sonrisa, sabía que siempre podía confiar en ella.

—Estas acabando con mi paciencia Drake. Superboy, Raven vámonos.

—¿Nos dejaras en la torre hermanito? _Jason pregunto llevándose una manzana a la boca— Seguro Mumbo se contenta al verme, la última vez hice volar su sombrero-auto, fue una carrera por un maletín de Robin… Qué tiempos aquellos.

—¡Se quedarán aquí, es una orden! ¡Raven! _La hibrida abrió un nuevo portal teletransportándose junto a los otros dos chicos.

Los Red's intercambiaron miradas, y una carcajada del mayor fue lo que irrumpió el pequeño silencio creado.

—¿Él cree que puede decirnos que hacer? _Red Hood pico un poco a su hermano menor acercándose a la pantalla.

—Mumbo no es tan difícil de controlar, dejemos que el pequeño demonio haga su trabajo. Y concentrémonos nosotros en el nuestro.

Jason se alboroto el cabello, al tiempo que veía su reflejo en uno de los vidrios de la torre.

—Bien, veré que encuentro. No te diviertas demasiado en mi ausencia. Y no hagas algo que yo no haría.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

—Mi siguiente truco los hará delirar _El mago azul se sacó el sombrero para comenzar a absorber algunas joyas.

Una de las esfinges que estaba en una de las exhibiciones fue absorbido por el remolino, quedando atascado por leves segundos, hasta que finalmente logró entrar en el sombrero de copa.

La puerta principal del museo fue derrumbada, dejando pasar a tres titanes, liderados por un Robín con capucha negra.

Mumbo miro con una gran sonrisa a los titanes.

—¡Titanes! Justo a las personas que estaba esperando ¿No faltan algunos miembros? _Mumbo apareció detrás de Raven, tomando con sus dedos la capa de ella— Aunque los perdonaré porque han traído a mi querida asisten...

Una espada en su nariz lo hizo alzar las manos.

—Aléjate.

—Tranquilo niño, soy un profesional _El mago desapareció para reaparecer cerca del más chico—Tenemos un público bastante difícil_ Mumbo poso su codo en el hombro de Superboy— Les tengo preparado un gran espectáculo, ya verán_ El hombre chasqueo los dedos haciendo que unos pañuelos envolvieran el cuerpo del chico— ¡Que honor! he cautivado a Superboy con mi acto.

John hizo fuerza intentando romper la tela, más no pudo liberarse, ni siquiera con su visión láser.

—Uno fuera faltan dos_ Mumbo miro a los dos que le faltaban, y al instante Damián ataco con su espada, sus ojos destilaban odio, no olvidaba la interrupción que había sufrido por aquel mago, antes de que llegará hasta él unos aros rodearon su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer a bruces contra el piso— Quedamos solo mi asistente y yo, bien querida, ¿Qué tal un acto de desaparición? Ahora me vez ahora…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Raven uso sus poderes para liberar a sus compañeros, y usar las mismas trampas de Mumbo en su contra.

Apenas terminaron, los cobardes policías aparecieron, haciéndose cargo de "todo el asunto" o al menos lo que quedaba de esté.

Los periodistas estaban en la entrada, esperando una entrevista con los héroes, más la idea de Damian era desaparecer como habían llegado.

Raven alzó sus manos, al tiempo que recitaba su mantra, antes que pudiera liberar su energía, su cuerpo se sintió débil, y sin poder evitarlo se desvaneció, Damian que había estado atento a cada movimiento de ella, no dudo en atraparla con sus brazos, momento que los periodistas no dudaron en fotografiar. Acomodó sus brazos cargándola estilo nupcial.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas. En su estado, un desmayo era algo "normal" teniendo en cuenta que transportarse le gastaba energía, y que en su estado; tenía un mayor consumo de energía, debido a que el feto utilizaba los nutrientes de la madre para su formación. Por eso sucumbían fácil al sueño, y en este caso, al desmayo.

—TT~ Superboy vámonos.

—¿Quieres que lleve a la señorita Raven?

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Robin lanzo una de sus armas afirmándola en uno de los tejados, para comenzar a desplazarse entre las edificaciones, teniendo cuidado de no soltar a la persona entre su fuerte y resistente brazo, mientras que con el otro balanceaba sus pesos, afortunadamente, aun Raven seguía teniendo el mismo peso, de lo contrario estaría en serios problemas.

Jon sonrió comenzando a seguirlos de cerca, por si llegaban a necesitar su ayuda.

Cuando llegaron a la Torre, Tim se acercó a ellos, notablemente preocupado por la única chica, más antes de que pudiera tocarla, Damian lo aparto de un manotazo. Encaminándose hasta las habitaciones.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Eh… Yo… No lo se _Jon miro a otro lado nervioso, él no era bueno para mentir, y sí Red Robin comenzaba a interrogarlo terminaría revelando todo, por lo que se apresuro a salir del lugar dejando a un muy confundido Tim.

Las cosas en la torre estaban más raras que nunca, Raven se mostraba esquiva con él, Damian seguía siendo el mismo cretino, pero parecía mucho más arisco que de costumbre, y Jon, de la nada se iba, como si ocultaba algo.

Se acomodó en la silla, y comenzó a teclear buscando la información sobre el robo del museo, Jump City era un lugar con pocos robos, era obvio que hasta el más pequeño altercado sería publicado en las noticias en poco tiempo.

Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, y en un movimiento impulsivo llevo su palma hasta su propia frente. En nueve de diez reportajes, aparecían una foto de Damian cargando a la hibrida, no solo frente del museo, sino también a través de la ciudad, mientras se balanceaba con una sola mano, detrás de ellos flotaba un divertido Superboy…

Los titulares en su mayoría eran especulaciones entre amoríos entre ambas aves, y el extraño desmayo de la chica…

Esto no le gustaba nada, y estaba seguro que a Batman, en la mañana siguiente, le gustaría menos…

 **Continuara…**

 **La idea que Raven entré en celo la vengo desarrollando desde mi fic Diabolik Princess, siendo una chica mitad demonio no creo que sea tan imposible que entre en ciertas etapas donde se muestre más dispuesta para estar con alguien en el ámbito sexual.**

 **La referencia del sombrero-auto que hizo Jason fue en el capítulo número nueve de la quinta temporada, donde se enfrentan a Ding Dong Daddy por el maletín de Robin.**

 **Aclarado eso, a responder comentarios:**

 **No Soul Ruca: Ja, ja, ja, ja ¿Que puedo decir? La personalidad de Damian me da pie para humillar a muchos personajes, y ni Jason se salva de la bolita de odio, me alegra mucho saber que sigues leyendo, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Fran Sanchez: Gracias por leer cada una de mis historias, me alegra que te gustará el capítulo anterior. Sí, en los comics cada uno de ellos a tenido un tiempo con Raven, el más significativo, ojo; A mi parecer, es Tim, ya que, no importa lo que Red Robin ordene, Raven siempre lo cumple, aunque valla en contra de Damian, (Eso pasa en Rebirt, cuando Jon esta un tiempo con el equipo) Jason ayuda a su manera, y no por eso dejará de burlarse de su hermanito. Sobre Jon, a mí también, pero que puedo hacer, él aun es muy joven, y Damian le gano, a pesar de eso lo sigue apoyando en todo. Cuídate, nos leemos por aquí, o por otra de mis historias.**

 **Bell Sky: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando, a veces me retraso, pero es para plasmar mejor las cosas, y traerles mejores capítulos. Siendo honesta, cada vez me gusta más esta pareja, es que es tan perfecta. Damian siempre será sobreprotector a su manera, él cuida más que todos sus hermanos sus cosas, así lo demuestra con sus animales. Así que cuando el bebé nazca, es posible que esa protección aumente considerablemente.**

 **Ángel Yue Guang: No sabes lo alegre que me pongo cada vez que me dicen que uno de mis trabajos les gusta, la temática la siento muy cliché, pero siento que poco a poco le voy dejando mi huella, que espero que no se borre pronto, disculpa la demora, el trabajo, los otros fics y demás no me dejan casi tiempo. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo, y muchas gracias por darme tu opinión.**

 **Nos Leemos Luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	5. Visitas al Nido 5

**Anidar del Petirrojo.**

 **Visitas al Nido #5.**

Raven se despertó paulatinamente, mirando el techo de la habitación, siendo iluminado por los astros que entraban por el ventanal, se sentía presa con tantas sábanas encima, tanteó el espacio a su lado, notando que se encontraba sola en la cama, algo raro si tenía en cuenta que ni recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí.

No se pudo incorporar, era como si su cuerpo estuviera adherido a la cama, lo único que podía hacer era mover la cabeza, irguió un poco su cuello, mirando el final de la cama, donde podó reconocer los girasoles y las dalias que debían estar en su habitación.

Algo confundida, comenzó a escanear la habitación, o lo máximo que podía con sus limitaciones. El lugar era una pieza más grande que la habitación de Robin, gracias a la luz de luna, podía reconocer sus cosas y las de su pareja, más se encontró otras que le eran desconocidas, y demasiado infantiles para que alguno de los dos las usará… Todo era demasiado confuso.

Una luz se encendió, alertándola. Dos presencias familiares emanaban de allí, por lo que, sin poder contener su curiosidad, sus ojos viajaron hasta el sitio indicado.

Instintivamente, sus manos fueron hacía sus labios, ocultando la sonrisa y el gemido de exaltación que al final no se escuchó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y un deseo de ponerse de pie la recorría… Más algo se lo seguía impidiendo.

No podía moverse, solo observar el hombre dormido en una mecedora, sobre su abdomen, y firmemente agarrado por uno de sus brazos, se encontraba un pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas, varios mechones amatistas caían sobre su angelical rostro, similar al de una muñeca de porcelana, y en su frente, brillaba la gema rojiza.

Destapo sus labios, quería decir algo, pero las palabras se negaban a salir, se sentía como una simple espectadora. Un movimiento entre las telas que aun la cubrían la hizo prestar atención de nuevo a la cama.

Era como si algo más estuviera en la misma cama con ella, ahora eran sus manos las que se negaban a responderle.

La impotencia se adueño de ella, al sentir que no podía remover la manta que la cubría, se sentía paralizada, a merced de alguien desconocido, sus ojos miraron de nuevo hacía la mecedora, donde su pareja seguía dormida tranquilamente, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba.

Unas manos rodearon su cintura, y un frío helado la hizo estremecerse, su cuerpo se tensó, un leve quejido escapó de lo que sea que se hallará entre las sábanas, y poco a poco, sintió que esto comenzaba a escalar.

Abrió sus ojos impresionada, al sentir como la cabeza de aquel ser, se descubría un poco, dejándole ver su rostro.

Un grito de asombro salió de ella, y toda la movilidad de su cuerpo regreso, sus ocelos estudiaron bien a la niña; de no más edad que cinco años, frente a ella, al tiempo que un cálido sentimiento se adueñó de su ser.

Sus manos se deslizaron, palpando la cara de la pequeña, para luego, con sus dedos acomodar los mechones que caían sobre el rostro de la niña, impidiéndole una buena visión de la pequeña, descubriendo la gema que Raven también tenía en su frente, y un par de ojos con heterocromía, el izquierdo era de color esmeralda, muy familiares, mientras que el derecho amatista, con un toque rosa. Era su hija… O al menos lo sería en unos meses más. Podía sentir una gran conexión entre ambas.

El llanto de un bebé hizo que ambas voltearan a ver la otra escena, donde un chico se despertaba exaltado comenzando a mecerse y darle palmaditas en la espalda al bebé.

La niña que aún tenía la cabeza tapada por las sábanas, le dio una señal para que no dijera nada de su presencia.

—Aradia, hace unos minutos logré dormirte, se buena con tu padre _La voz de Damian a pesar de ser ruda no sonaba molesta, simplemente cansada, su mirada verde enfocó a la bebé, para luego verla a ella— TT~ tendré que ir por el biberón.

El hombre se paró, y la niña que estaba sobre ella se acostó aún lado de ella, intentando pasar por una almohada más.

En un acto sorpresivo, Robin le dejó el bebé sobre el pecho, para luego salir de la habitación.

Raven acomodó a la bebé entre la niña y ella, viendo cómo la bebé dejaba de llorar, llevándose su dedo pulgar a los labios.

—¿Quién eres? _Tenía que confirmar que era de verdad su hija.

—Soy Aradia Wayne, esta bebé soy yo en el pasado, lamento haberte traído hasta aquí, pero necesitaba hablar contigo… Quería evocar algo agradable para ti, pero por tu confusión, en tu época esto no ha pasado. A veces es tan molesto _La mirada de la chica se desvió en una mueca tan narcisista que le hizo recordar a Damian, gracias a ese gesto, la luz de la ventana ilumino su rostro, era tan linda como una muñequita de porcelana, cabello tan amatista como el suyo.

—¿Por qué yo, y no la Raven de tu época? _Le era difícil leer a la niña frente a ella, sus barreras mentales estaban mejores creadas que las de Richard, incluso mejores que las de Batman. Y, aun así, su empatía pudo percibir un sentimiento de melancolía, que hizo a Raven, tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos, dándole un abrazo, que en unos segundos la pequeña correspondió.

Se sentía tan cercana a ella, como sí se conocieran de toda la vida.

No sabía cuantos minutos estuvieron así, el tiempo, para alguien de su linaje era algo que carecía de importancia. Lo único que sabía era que entré más tiempo pasaban abrazadas, su vínculo se hacía más fuerte.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos involuntariamente, mientras estrechaba más el cuerpo de la pequeña, quería protegerla, estar allí para ella en todo momento, ser una buena madre.

—Yo no sé dónde encontrarla, nuestra conexión no me ayuda a ubicarle, donde quiera que esté, inutiliza sus poderes, y los míos… la… Te puse en peligro madre, lo siento… Ella… Ella me engañó, debí confiar en ustedes, el abuelo y mi padre estarán decepcionado de mí, mis tíos y mi padrino andan buscándote, no quiero que nada les pasé, lo siento tanto…

Los dedos de Raven subieron hasta el cabello de ella comenzando acariciarlo lentamente, las emociones de su hija comenzaban afectarle hasta el punto que ella misma sufría por Aradia, si estuvieran en el mundo real, todo habría terminado destruido.

Su conexión era más especial que la que tenía con Damian, en parte, porque esa niña nacería de ella, y eso la llenaba de orgullo, era su pequeña nenita, que ahora la necesitaba.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, más las lágrimas seguía cayendo.

Algunas memorias se filtraron por las barreras, dándole una tenue idea de su futuro, no lo suficiente para saber que estaba pasando, más si la necesaria para conocer que su pequeña tenía a la familia de su pareja en sus pies…

—Ella… Estaré bien, no te olvides quien soy, con mis poderes muy poco puede dañarme. No se los hechos, y sé que no me los contaras para no alterar la historia. Lo que sí sé, es que no fue tu culpa, solo eres una niña con muchas responsabilidades, demasiados legados pueden confundirte, hacerte perder el camino, pero tu padre y yo siempre estaremos para ti, no importa lo que pasé, eres nuestra hija, nadie cambiará eso. Sobre lo otro, estoy segura que ni Damian, ni Bruce se decepcionarán de ti, no conozco mucho a Batman, y en mi línea de tiempo es posible que pronto me odie _Ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa, separándose levemente— Pero, se que jamás lo decepcionaras.

La pequeña asintió, regresando a su porte orgulloso.

—Necesito tus consejos madre… _Titubeo un poco, dejando escapar aire— Yo tuve un sueño, donde me convertía en la caja de Pandora, traía a este mundo muchas cosas malas… No podía hacer nada, no podía escapar, solo escuchaba la voz de un hombre, y entonces, el mundo ardía. Y… Esa cosa volvía a la tierra para reclamarla… Padre estaba molesto… Sosteniendo tu cuerpo entre sus brazos… Esa cosa sonrió… Y _Sus palabras se cortaron al tiempo que su rostro se ensombrecía— No quiero que eso pasé… No tengo miedo… Jamás le tendría miedo a esa cosa _Su mirada se suavizo un poco— Es solo que… No quiero que nada malo les pasé a ustedes.

—Estaremos bien, o ¿Acaso dudas de la fortaleza de tus padres?

—Jamás, padre regresará esa cosa al lugar que nunca debió salir _Su mirada brillo orgullosa de sus palabras— Gracias mamá, necesitaba esto _Su frente se pegó a la de ella— Tengo que irme, Alfred seguro notó mi ausencia, y el abuelo debe estar buscándome, no quiero que llamé ni a padre, ni a mi padrino, ellos tienen que encontrarte.

—Lo harán.

—Entonces nos veremos pronto… No le digas nada a padre, él me comentó que fue el "primero" en descubrir que era una niña, incluso él me dio mi nombre, eso lo hace sentir orgulloso. Buenas noches madre _La suave sonrisa en el rostro de la niña fue lo último que vio al verla desaparecer, y con ella, todo a su alrededor comenzó a tornarse borroso.

Sus ojos se abrieron tomando una gran bocanada de aire, como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin respirar, la habitación estaba aún sumida en penumbra, pero está sí la reconocía, era el cuarto de Robin.

Un brazo sobre su abdomen la hizo incorporarse, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a su acompañante, el cabello azabache de él caía libre en toda la almohada, mientras su piel canela contrastaba con la suya pálida.

—Aradia Wayne~ _Dejó escapar un susurro mientras acariciaba su vientre— Nos veremos pronto Aria… Y espero que tu sueño no sea una nueva profecía _Confesó a la penumbra, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

No soportaría que su hija por su culpa estuviera marcada con su destino, se sentía débil, insegura, Damian le había regalado la felicidad que nunca fue destinada para ella.

Y Raven le pagaba sellando el destino de su pequeña no nacida, con el mismo puñal.

Se sentía ruin, a pesar de saber que no era su culpa, algo en su interior no dejaba de atormentarla.

Una calidez se adueño de su cuerpo, comenzando desde su vientre extendiéndose sobre todo su cuerpo.

Su llanto paro, y sus ojos se cerraron, sintiendo como su vinculo creado en esa habitación seguía teniendo secuelas en su cuerpo, pudo sentir la calidez de su pequeña, y un confortable abrazo la hizo estabilizar, más este era de Damian, que se encontraba jalándola de nuevo hacia su pecho.

Ambos sabían que ella estaba llorando, también sabían la razón, más no dijeron nada, en vez de eso se reconfortaron de la manera que solían hacerlo, dejando que sus actos hablasen por ellos.

Los brazos de Damian arrullaron a su compañera, mientras ella se aferraba más a él, sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr, y él la dejo desahogarse, dándole el silencioso consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

El reloj amanecería roto, y detenido justo a la hora que la pequeña Aria había irrumpido en la habitación para hablar con su madre…

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Era una bonita mañana en la tranquila Metrópolis, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, los capullos florecían… Sí, todo en la ciudad era relajante. Hasta sus ciegos ciudadanos, que lo saludaban como si fuera un hombre normal.

Era por esa razón que a Cyborg le gustaba más trabajar con Superman, la ciudad prefería ser ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, estaban tan acostumbrados habitar en ese paraíso utópico, que sentía que nada podía dañarlos.

Sonrió recordando la vez que Raven se quejó con él cuando Robin la había asignado para proteger dicha ciudad, durante la ausencia de Superman.

En contraste con él, la chica que había adoptado como su hermana menor, se mostraba muy borde cuando le tocaba ir a Metrópolis, las preferencias de la chica estaban claras, siendo la más oscura de todas; Gotham su favorita.

Dejó escapar una risa, al momento que su vista viajaba hasta su teléfono, en días tan tranquilos como esos, solo se sentaba en su local favorito, a comer algo, mientras revisaba las noticias de otras ciudades.

Chicos malos siendo pateados por sus compañeros, una nueva estatua para Superman, Oliver Queen inaugurando un nuevo hospital, añadieron recientemente una nueva ala al museo de Flash, Joker había intentado matar a miles de personas… Sí, todo parecía estar normal…

Le dio un sorbo al café, bajando con su pulgar la pantalla táctil…

Y deseo no haberlo hecho.

De manera escandalosa, y llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban tranquilamente disfrutando de su desayuno, Cyborg escupió todo lo que había tomado sobre la mesa.

Enfocó la imagen mejor…

No había duda, esa era Raven… Siendo cargada por el arrogante hijo de Batman, siendo seguidos por un sonriente Jon… ¡¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con el mundo?!

No se había ausentado tanto para que todo estuviera de cabeza,

El super niño claramente podía llevar a Raven con él… ¡No había necesidad que ese loco cargará a su hermanita!

Sin mediar palabra, el moreno dejó dinero sobre la mesa, saliendo rápidamente del local, dispuesto abrir un tubo de luz, que lo dejará en la torre.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Alfred sonrió mirando el periódico en sus manos, nueve de diez titulares en los periódicos principales de Gotham cotilleaban sobre el posible romance de Robin con la misteriosa hechicera del equipo de los titanes.

Ciertamente él ya venía apreciando que en algún momento la chica que su amo Bruce mantenía vigilada desde el acontecimiento en la liga, sería parte de la familia.

Todos los Robin´s le tenían un gran apreció, y tanto Batman, como él sabían que, si la chica lo pedía, matarían por ella, incluso, los jóvenes Damian y Dick había ido al mismo infierno por ella. Y eso no se hacía por cualquiera. La señorita Roth sin sospecharlo se había ganado un lugar en la familia, aunque el murciélago aún no lo supiera.

Miro de reojo el cuerpo relajado de su amo, por la dosis de relajante que le había suministrado a su café no despertaría hasta pasado el mediodía, eso retrasaría un poco la confrontación, aunque, conociendo al joven Wayne, seguramente todo ya estaba premeditado desde antes, él nunca hacía algo sin planificación previa.

Salió de la habitación dejando el periódico sobre la mesa, sirviendo como el caballo de Troya a su joven amo, tenía mucho que hacer.

Se detuvo de pronto a mitad del pasillo.

¿A la señorita Roth le gustarían un pastel, o preferiría un pudin?

Tal vez lo mejor era irse por lo seguro, nadie, ni el amo Bruce resistía las galletas caseras con la receta de la señora Martha.

Ese mismo día, pasado el mediodía, justo cuando Alfred se encontraba acomodando las galletas en diversos paquetes, el dueño de la mansión irrumpió la cocina con su traje de Batman, sin la máscara dejando ver su molestia, justo en su mano se encontraba el periódico de la discordia.

—Amo Bruce, que bueno que viene por aquí _El mayor le sonrió como si nada— ¿Quiere que le sirva el desayuno o el almuerzo?

—No tengo tiempo para eso Alfred, surgió una misión muy importante.

—Oh, claro señor _El mayor termino acomodando los paquetes en una caja, tendiéndosela a su amo— Ya que va para la torre de los titanes, ¿Podría llevarle estas galletas que preparé a los chicos? Cada una tiene una etiqueta con el nombre, de cada uno de los chicos para que no peleen.

El mayor sonrió, mientras el hombre frente a él frunció el ceño, y sin decir nada más se fue, llevándose con él la caja llena de galletas.

—Me pregunto si debería preparar dos habitaciones, o solo la del joven Damian _Alfred se cuestionó comenzando a caminar hasta las escaleras.

Pronto tendrían visitas, y esperaba que con ambas aves en la mansión, está no se sintiera tan solitaria, pocas veces eran la que los jóvenes se quedaban en la mansión, Dick aún estaba peleado con Bruce por no asistir a su boda con Kori, tanto que había ocultado el nacimiento de su hija de seis años Mar'i, solo él y la señorita Raven sabían sobre su existencia, esperaba que pronto, todas las diferencias de la familia fueran limadas, tenía muchas ganas de escuchar pasos de niños por toda la mansión, los niños siempre le daban alegría a las personas.

Y su amo Bruce necesitaba más entretenimiento que golpear villanos por las noches.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Raven despertó mirando a su alrededor, el sol comenzaba a molestarle en la vista, se encontraba sola en la habitación, y por la hora, seguramente ya Robin estaba en su vigilancia matutina, por lo que, sin mucho animo se levantó, comenzando nuevamente su rutina.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con Jason, el cual no tenía su traje de anti-héroe, y en su lugar usaba una ropa bastante hogareña, y sobre está un delantal rojo.

—Oh ya despertaste Rae~ _El hombre la volteó a ver con una sonrisa, sosteniendo en su mano derecha una espátula— Siéntate, en poco tiempo estarán los Waffles, el mocoso de Superman te dejo tu té listo, dijo que volvía en la tarde luego de las clases.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, el de cabello bicolor sirvió el desayuno para ambos, sentándose frente a la chica con una sonrisa.

—Esto me recuerda los viejos tiempos _Una suave sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al tiempo que acomodaba su mentón entre las palmas de su mano— Te extrañé Rae, es bueno que estés viva.

—Espero que ahora no hagas nada estúpido, pudiste no volver de la muerte Jason.

—Oh, te enteraste _Dijo con ligereza, sonriendo al ver como ella fruncía el ceño— Sabes que era muy inestable _La chica arqueo una ceja dándole una mirada cansada— Bien, soy muy inestable. Tu siempre estabas allí cuando para mí no había nadie, y que murieras, y yo no pudiera hacer nada… Me derrumbo. caí en mi propio vació mis pensamientos fueron autodestructivos, y acabe confiándome, fui un idiota _Desordeno su cabello viendo a otro lado— Luego paso lo de la madre del pequeño demonio, y eso solo me sumergió más en mi miserable existencia, ahora debes pensar que soy un idiota.

—Eso ya lo pensaba de antes, no cualquiera encuentra como buena compañía a un demonio _Raven entrelazo los dedos con él, haciendo que sus ojos se chocaran, con una simple acción, todo en el interior del mayor se removió, era solo una niña, había pasado mucho tiempo, y, aun así, todo seguía igual que antes— ¿Estarás bien?

Ambos sabían a que se refería la hibrida, por lo que el chico solo asintió con una sonrisa, mientras apretaba más su agarre.

—Mientras tu estés feliz, y el mocoso no te haga daño, lo estaré. Además, alguien debe enseñarle a mini demonio a usar armas ¿Crees que pueda enseñarle disparar? Usaría balas de sal, no matan, pero si duelen mucho.

Raven sonrió mientras asentía, sabía que, si le llegaba a pasar algo a ella, Jason y los demás estarían ahí para Aria.

—¿Has pensado en un nombre? _Raven negó no queriendo alterar el futuro— Si es niño puedes llamarlo Peter.

—No creo que a Damian le agrade mucho que use tu segundo nombre para llamar al bebé _Jason soltó una carcajada, a su acompañante no se le pasaba nada.

—Bueno, si es niña puedes ponerle Martha, o decirle al murciélago que lo estas considerando, Martha es el nombre de la madre de Bruce, Batman es un bloque de hielo, similar al que inundo el Titanic, pero apenas mencionan a sus padres, se derrite.

—¿Me estás dando información personal para manipular a Batman? Si Damian se entera te matará.

—Eres parte de la familia, además, ahora el pequeño demonio y yo somos aliados, tenemos puntos de vistas similares. Ahora come, o de verdad me matará.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, antes de mirar sus respectivos plantos.

Los ojos amatistas de Raven esculcaron el plato frente a ella, el olor le daba algo de nauseas, pero podía controlarlas, no se veían tan apetitosas como otros días, incluso se veía incomibles, por otro lado, a las que Jason le estaba echando chocolate se veían más sabrosas.

Eran doradas, y las gotas de chocolate caían delicadamente en cada uno de los pisos, recorriendo el borde hasta caer en la cerámica del plato, sus glándulas salivares comenzaron a trabajar.

—Jason _Con un sonido de sus labios la invito a continuar— Tu desayuno se ve delicioso.

—Lo hice yo, todo lo que hago es delicioso _El mayor sonrió con picardía, dejando el envase de chocolate aun lado, dándole una mordida a su Waffles.

—Jason _No pasaron más de tres minutos para que Raven volviera a llamarlo, este alzó la vista esperando nuevamente a que continuará, su ceja se alzó al verla sonrojada, mirando fijamente su plato— ¿Me darías a probar de tu comida?

Red Hood parpadeo un par de veces, creyendo escuchar mal, pero al chocar la mirada con la de ella, entendió que sus oídos funcionaban perfectamente.

—Rae, sabes que me _Se detuvo por segundos, pensando bien sus siguientes palabras—Agradas, mucho, pero no, esta es mi comida y no te la daré, frente de ti tienes un plato exactamente igual, ahora se buena con Jay y come, o el mocoso me matará por no alimentarlos _Jason señalo con su taza de café a la chica de arriba abajo, para luego llevarse el café a los labios.

—Pero tu comida se ve más deliciosa _Jason miro su plato fijamente, y luego el de ella, buscando alguna diferencia, pero excepto por el chocolate no había nada, por lo que tomo el sirope, echándole en el desayuno de su compañera.

—Ya, ahora son iguales.

—Sí son tan iguales, ¿Por qué no me la cambias?

—¡Bien! _De mala gana el de cabello bicolor deslizó el plato sobre la mesa, hasta quedar frente a la chica— ¿Ya puedes comer?

Raven asintió, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y su sonrisa era tan deslumbrante que daba miedo, como si su acompañante no estuviera perturbado, la chica comenzó a llevarse la comida a la boca, el único chico lanzó un suspiro acariciando su cabello, mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios, más una intensa mirada lo hizo detenerse, y ver a su acompañante.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Me darías tu café? _Jason la miro con el ceño fruncido, ¡A ella no le gustaba el café! Incluso había tenido que obligarla a probar el café hace unos años.

—No, a ti no te gusta. Lo vomitaras, y no quiero ver algo tan asqueroso al comer. Ya te di mi desayuno mujer, el café es mío _La expresión antes de euforia dio paso a la tristeza, la miro hacer un mohín con sus labios al tiempo que sus ojos se aguaba— Oh no señorita, no me vas a manipular, no pongas esa cara Rae _De estar al borde del llanto, pasó mirarlo con odio, incluso sus amatistas ojos se tiñeron de rojizo…

Eran un despliegue de emociones que no estaba acostumbrado ver en ella, y menos en tan pocos segundos.

—¡Vasta Raven! No seas caprichosa, vas a engordar si sigues quitándome mis cosas.

Trago grueso, mirando como el cabello de ella se crispaba, y algunos objetos comenzaban a flotar con energía negra, las ventanas de la torre se agrietaron, y su compañera comenzó a flotar ¿Era su imaginación o Raven estaba creciendo? La sonrisa siniestra (Que cuando vio por primera vez había catalogado como interesante) se dibujo en los labios de ella. Los tentáculos oscuros salieron de su capa, atrapándolo del pie, para elevarlo elevándolo de cabeza.

—Bien, tú ganas todo tuyo _Jason bramo molesto, sintiendo como todo el café antes consumido llegaba por momentos a su garganta, apenas termino la frase, el vector de la chica lo dejo caer sin cuidado sobre el piso.

Y fue ahí cuando entendió, que jamás se le podía negar nada a una embarazada, mucho menos a una hibrida, con el poder para regresarlo al infierno.

De mala gana tomo el té de ella comenzando a beberlo, era asqueroso, lo peor que había probado en toda su vida, y lo peor mantendría despierto.

Fulmino con la mirada a la chica, más enseguida sus facciones se relajaron, Raven se veía muy feliz tomando SU café, incluso, no se lamentaba haber perdido el control, ni que su escena anterior de locura había roto más de la mitad de las cosas frágiles en el living, parecía estar en su propio mundo, donde solo existía el desayuno (que había robado) y ella. Sonrió de medio lado recargándose en sus brazos cruzados.

Ella estaba loca, y él aún más por seguirla queriendo.

La fuera contemplado un tiempo más, si no fuera por la intrusión del actual Robin.

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? _La mirada del menor choco con el cuerpo de Jason que seguía viendo a Raven, ignorando lo más posible a su hermano— Pagaras todo lo que rompiste Jason.

—¿Yo? ¡Dile eso a tu novia! ¡Me quito mi desayuno! ¡Me quito mi café! ¡Intento matarme!

—Lastima que no lo logró _Damian camino con una sonrisa arrogante hasta Raven, que seguía como si nada comiendo sus Waffles, mientras Jason fingía estar indignado— ¿Waffles con chocolates Todd? Podrías ser más corriente.

—Se que soy tu hermano favorito, aunque no le admitas.

—Sigue soñando, para ser mi hermano favorito debería considerarte mi hermano. ¿Dónde esta Jon? Tiene que cambiar las ventanas.

—En la escuela, ¿Tu no deberías estar allí? B te inscribió para que sociabilizaras con niños de tu edad.

—No lo necesito, incluso se más que todos esos mediocres profesores.

—Si no fuera porque Raven es un ángel estarías solo, eres demasiado imbécil. Ella suele ayudar a casos perdidos.

Robin alzó una ceja mientras sonreía con arrogancia mirado de pies a cabezas a su hermano.

—Lo sé, mi beloved es tan generosa intento ayudarte a ti, ¿Y cómo le pagaste? Muriendo como un idiota a la menor provocación. Y cuando regresaste lo único que hiciste fue lloriquear, porque mi padre no fue capaz de vengar tu inútil perdida, que ahora te consideres un anti-héroe solo es una manera de buscar la atención de mi padre, pero es inútil, tu existencia es infructuosa. Ni siquiera tenías el valor de enfrentar a mi mujer, y ahora que lo haces, ni siquiera tienes el valor de disculparte por todo lo que causaste _Raven iba a hablar, más con una mirada de su pareja decidió continuar callada, era un tema que si no salía ahora, más tarde traería más conflictos entre ambos hijos de Batman, Jason por su parte apretaba los puños— En vez de eso, sigues victimizándote; Pobre Jason, creció en el peor lugar de Gotham, pobre niño su padre era un criminal y su "madre" era una drogadicta que murió, pobrecito quedó huérfano, y Batman lo recogió por lastima, pobre, Batman no lo vengó por provocar su propia muerte ¡Tanta lastima para ti mismo es desesperante! ¡El único culpable de que sigas cayendo en tu propia miseria eres tú mismo! Deja de compadecerte, y compórtate como el adulto serio que se supone que deberías ser.

Raven lanzó un suspiro, mirando como Jason se ponía de pie, su cabello cubría su vista, era un tema sensible, todos allí lo sabían, y por eso Damian lo sacaba a relucir.

—Eres un mocoso insufrible, petulante, molesto, eres como un chihuahua rabioso, y que ahora no te este apuntando con un arma es por respeto a Raven _Jason alzó la vista, sonriendo de medio lado— Es bueno saber que me aprecias tanto que me das consejos sobre mi vida Red Bird~ _El mayor alboroto el cabello de un sonrojado Damian— ¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar tu otro alter ego? Se que Red es en mi honor hermanito, igual que Tim, que lindos ambos~

—Deja tus estupideces Todd _Damian se lo sacó de encima con un golpe, y su ceño se frunció— El rojo es un color no te pertenece.

Sus racionamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un tubo de luz se abrió justo en la cocina, por donde Cyborg salió, sin mediar palabra el hombre tomo de la ropa al actual Robin alzándolo un poco.

—¿Como se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi hermanita?

—Escucha bien pedazo de hojalata, que Raven te quiera como hermano no significa que no te pueda destruir lentamente _Damian frunció los labios— Ahora, suéltame lentamente a menos que quieras que esto se ponga feo.

Raven se puso de pie, poniéndole una mano en el pecho a Víctor.

—Cyborg tranquilízate.

—Sí Vic, no es para tanto, no es como si Rae fuera a morir solo tendrán un bebé _Jason intervino, intentando ayudar a su hermano menor.

La atmosfera en la habitación se enfrió, y el único ojo humano del hombre mayor se abrió, al tiempo que todo en su cuerpo se tensaba.

Era como si una cubeta de agua fría le cayera encima, todo a sus alrededor comenzaba a moverse, creando un vórtice, y su cuerpo parecía ser succionado hacía una infinita nada.

En menos tiempo de lo que le pareció, su cuerpo reaccionó nuevamente.

—¡Embrazaste a mi hermanita! _Grito enojado comenzando a zarandear a Robin.

Damian frunció el ceño, matando con la mirada a su hermano mayor, sabía que cuando Jason se había enterado de todo iba a ser el fin de su secreto, el ladrón no era el mejor guardando secretos.

Jason por su parte se encogió de hombros, igual, en algún momento tenían que contactar con Cyborg, él les ahorró la charla complicada.

Junto sus pies, y con fuerza pateo el pecho del mitad robot, con la suficiente fuerza como para apartarlo de su alcance, su ceño se frunció y de su cinturón saco algunas armas, si el moreno buscaba atacarlo él se defendería.

—Vasta, Damian, Víctor dejen de pelear.

—Rae, dime que no es cierto, dime que tendrás un… _Se trago la palabra engendro al ver como la chica lo miraba con enojo— Un bebé con esté insufrible mocoso.

—Yo también quiero a escuchar eso _Los cuatro miraron al recién llegado fijamente.

Damian chasqueo la lengua, molesto.

Genial.

Lo único que le faltaba.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Jason dejo escapar el aire sintiendo como su hermano menor lo taladraba con esa mirada tan… Bruce.

Bien, se había adelantado a los hechos, y posiblemente por su culpa ahora otras tres personas sabían sobre el estado de Raven, pero no era como si eternamente fuera secreto.

Sirvió su taza de té dándole un sorbo, al instante la mirada amatista lo hizo separarse del objeto para tendérsela a ella, que gustosa comenzó a tomar el contenido como si nada, dejando desconcertados a todos, e irritado al Wayne.

—¿Qué fue eso? _Exigió saber, amenazándolo con un cuchillo que estaba en la mesa. Tan molesto estaba que no notó que las náuseas ahora comunes nunca llegaron.

Apenas se habían sentado, Raven para la seguridad de todos, había desaparecido todos los objetos peligrosos, dejando solo cuchillos de mesa, tenedores y cucharillas, además de las tazas.

—Tu mujer está loca _Las miradas amenazantes de todos los hombres en la mesa lo hicieron soltar un suspiro— Básicamente, esta mañana me quitó mi comida, argumentando que la mía se veía deliciosa ¡A pesar de ser lo mismo! Ahora, me diría lo mismo, y como no tengo ánimos de estar otra vez de cabeza, preferí servirme el té, tomar un poco de esa cosa desagradable, y dárselo. ¿Podrías bajar tu arma?

—No, por tu culpa ahora estamos en esta situación.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Acaso yo los obligue a jugar cosas de grandes? Y lo peor ¡¿Sin protección?! ¡No! ¡El único culpable aquí es Dick!

—¡Y yo que hice! _Se quejó el mayor deteniendo el avance de su taza.

—¡No le enseñaste al demonio a cuidarse!

—En primer lugar; eso le correspondía a Bruce, en segundo lugar ¡Tim debías cuidarlo!

—¡¿Yo?! Batman te dejó a cargo de Damian, sabes que él siempre que me ve me intenta matar.

—¡¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si no los estoy escuchando bola de inútiles?!

—¡No me importa de quien es la culpa! _Cyborg grito deteniendo los reclamos de Robin— ¡Esté mocoso embarazo a Raven y ustedes no dejan de culparse entre sí!

—Ya yo lo sabía _Jason se encogió de hombros, para luego mirar a sus dos hermanos de ojos azules— Me deben lo de la apuesta, mi Raven ganó.

—Estúpida afirmación Todd, hasta el final no dejaste de ser el más grande imbécil _Antes de que Damian hiciera un movimiento, Raven uso sus poderes para arrebatarle el arma.

—Raven ¿Enserio? ¿No había alguien menos homicida en la torre? _Cyborg miro a la chica— Jon parece buen chico.

—Le estas insinuando a mi amada que me deje por ¡Superboy! _Los ojos de Damian destilaban odio— Soy mucho mejor que él, incluso soy mejor que todos los inútiles de la liga de la justicia.

—Raven, ¿Enserio él? _Cyborg insistió, ganándose un nuevo intento de asesinato.

—Cyborg basta, yo elegí a Damian.

—Si dices que lo amas vomitare, te lo juro _El moreno interrumpió ganándose una mirada fulminante de ella— Bien, no me meto, tú lo elegiste, no me agrada, pero por ti lo acepto.

—Awww ¿Escucharon eso chicos? _Dick tomó la palabra mirando a sus hermanos— Nuestro pequeño Dami le dijo a Raven su amada ¿No es adorable?

—Adorable… _Tim hablo llevándose el dedo al mentón— Umm… No, nada adorable, yo diría aterrador…

Jason soltó una carcajada asintiendo, mientras Damian los veía nuevamente fulminándolos con la mirada.

—Hablaré con Superman, tomaré unas vacaciones en la liga, Raven necesitará que la atienda durante su embarazo, oh a Batman no le gustará esta noticia.

—No hay necesidad de decirle _Dick sonrió mirando como sus hermanos lo veía— No es tan difícil ocultarle algo así a Batman… Bueno, Raven lo sabe _Saco su celular enseñando una foto de una niña de cabello negro, que abrazaba a Starfire— Ella es mi hija Mar'i, la he mantenido oculta desde hace mucho tiempo, tiene seis años, mantener al bebé de Damian y Raven no será problema.

—¿Mar'i era un secreto? Kory nunca lo menciono cuando la cuide _Jason sonrió enseñándole una foto a Richard de su hija comiendo chocolate— Soy su favorito _Se jacto con una sonrisa, al tiempo que Dick murmuraba algo como "Tengo que hablar con Kory de esto— ¿Y si Bruce ve cuándo nazca? Si saca los ojos verdes de Damian, yo solo podría sacrificarme por la familia.

—Escúchame bien Todd _Damian tomo al de cabello bicolor por la ropa, mientras que con su otra mano acercaba un tenedor al ojo de su hermano— Sí padre se entera, yo me haré responsable, tu "sacrificio" no será necesario.

—¿Cuantos meses tienes? _Tim se acercó a Raven sonriéndole con suavidad.

—Seis semanas, un mes y medio.

—Me alegró que rehicieras tu vida Rae te lo mereces _Antes de poder tomar su mano y reconfortarla, un tenedor rozo su mano clavándose en el piso, no había necesidad de voltear a ver quién era el responsable, ni usar su cabeza para saber que falló a propósito, si de verdad quisiera cortarle la mano, Damian seguramente lo habría logrado.

—Aleja tus sucias manos de mi amada.

Tim dejo escapar aire, Damian siempre tan posesivo.

—Bien, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer pizza para celebrar? _Cyborg propuso poniéndose de pie, cansado de que lo aislaran mientras tenían discusiones entre hermanos.

—Apoyo tu idea _Nightwing se puso de pie con una sonrisa— Le diré a Star que las traiga, ¿Alguna petición especial? _Sus ojos miraron fijamente a Raven que solo se encogió de hombros— Que raro, Star con el embarazo solía antojarse de cosas desagradables.

—Dick, tu mujer normalmente come cosas desagradables, no compares a mi amada con Kori.

De las distintas de maneras que Raven se imaginó contarle a los antiguos Robin's, y a Cyborg sobre su embarazo, nunca pensó que sería de esta manera.

Una sutil sonrisa adorno su rostro, al tiempo que Damian se acomodaba a su lado, con todas las generaciones de Robin's que habían formado parte del grupo en un solo lugar, era inevitable evocar los viejos tiempos, esa torre los vio nacer como algo más que un equipo, los resguardo mientras crecían, y en sus paredes seguían grabadas las muertes de algunos miembros. El tiempo había pasado, pero el objetivo del grupo seguía siendo el mismo, ayer, hoy, mañana, y siempre serían una familia.

Y era algo que el tiempo jamás destruiría, siempre la torre estaría abierta para las nuevas generaciones de superhéroes que buscasen un lugar al cual poder llamar hogar.

En menos tiempo de lo que pensó, Starfire llegó a la torre, en un brazo cargaba a su hija, mientras que el otro sostenía un montón de cajas de pizzas.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Damian, y su vista seguía fija en la escena frente a ella.

Mar'i se presentaba con Tim, al tiempo que Jason le preguntaba quién era su tío favorito, Cyborg hablaba con Starfire, y Dick abrazaba a la pequeña en su regazo.

—¿Crees que lo haremos bien? _Raven pregunto con algo de duda.

—Mucho mejor de cómo lo hicieron nuestros padres.

—¿Has pensado en un nombre?

—Sí es niño puede llamarse Alexander, como el rey de los conquistadores Alexander III of Macedón, Alexander Magno dedico sus primeros años de reinado impone su autoridad sobre los pueblos sometidos de Macedonia, el continuo el plan de conquistar el imperio persa. Sus conquistas no fueron solo lugares, sino también los corazones de todos aquellos que lo seguían, por eso se conoce hasta ahora como rey de los conquistadores. Sí es niña, había pensado en Aradia, es un ángel que descendió a la tierra para enseñarle a los hombres y a las mujeres el arte de la magia. Se considera la primera bruja de la historia, y dicen que es la mezcla de un ángel y un demonio sin inclinaciones concretas entre el bien y el mal.

—Me gustan ambos nombres _Raven sonrió, recostándose sobre el hombro de Damian, mirando como Jason buscaba las cosas para servir la pizza— Es agradable estar así, ¿No te parece?

—Preferiría que mis molestias se quedaran fuera de mi torre. ¿Algo te preocupa?

Raven miro de reojo a Robin, para luego regresar su vista al frente negando.

—No es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos ahora.

—Y aun así te preocupa.

—Mientras estés a mi lado sé que nada malo pasará, si caigo se que encontraras la manera de hacerme levantar, a ti, te confió mi vida _Susurro para que solo él la escuchara.

—Y si yo llegó a caer, confiaré en que tu me mataras antes de que les haga daño _Acaricio el cabello de ella por leves segundos.

Raven lo volteó a ver, más antes de poder cuestionarlo, el chico a su lado se incorporó, haciéndola caer en el sillón.

Los verdes ojos de Damian miraban con el ceño fruncido la entrada que enseguida se abrió.

—Te estaba esperando padre _Al escuchar esas palabras, el ambiente se torno pesado, y todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para ver a Batman.

Este escaneo el lugar con su mirada, y sus labios se fruncieron.

—Espero una explicación _Bruce miro a la niña que se escondía detrás de su hijo mayor, para luego ver la chica acostada en el sillón— Y si mienten, que sea convincente.

 **Continuara…**

 **Los que no sabían, durante un tiempo Damian dejo de ser Robin, y uso el alter ego de Red Bird cuando su madre intento matarlo. Además, que Jason fue el primer Red Robin, y Tim en honor a esté, tomo el manto de su antecesor.**

 **El nombre Aradia estaba escogido desde el primer capítulo, básicamente en el primer borrador Damian le diría a Raven algo como; "Aradia sería un buen nombre si es niña" pero, eso fue cuando lo cree siendo un One-shot, debido a que luego lo convertí en una historia larga, preferí esperar un poco para revelar el sexo del bebé.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **AngelYueGuang: Gracias por comentar, si bien Dick tuvo más tiempo en los comics con Raven, con el Robin que tiene mejor relación es con Tim, incluso ella dice que Tim fue el mejor Robin, en los comics se ve que tiene un crush con él, solo que él es fiel a Cassie, y la rechaza de manera indirecta. Lo de Batman queda para el siguiente capítulo, pero… Ahora tiene dos problemas, el primero; su hijo biológico parece tener un amorío con una hibrida demoniaca, el segundo; su primer hijo (Y posiblemente el favorito) tiene una hija con una meta humana… Lo bueno es que B no sufre del corazón, o se nos va.**

 **Fran Sanchez: ¿Fuerte? ¿En qué sentido? Todos los Robin's son buenas opciones, pero cada uno tiene un lado bueno y uno malo, Dick es un mujeriego, Jason es demasiado suicida, se arriesga de más sin importarlas consecuencias, Tim es muy tímido, nunca tomaría la iniciativa, y Damian es posesivo con todo. Batman apareció, pero justo al final… Mira qué casualidad. Saludos, nos vemos en otra historia, gracias por comentar.**

 **PsycheJung: Hola, es un placer para mí que te tomes el tiempo libre para leerme. Jason es mi momento de diversión en cada capítulo, es imposible para mí no explotarlo, su charla fue mi momento favorito, desde que hice el primer capítulo la tenía planeada, y me ayudo a narrar lo que pasó con Tim de manera más humorística, si revisas mis demás fics que aun hago, son más serios, este es para relajarme y disfrutar molestando a mis avecillas, aunque también tiene su gota de seriedad. Corrección dos nuevas aves, pobre B, sufrirá un patatús.**

 **» Desde que inicie el fic e investigado sobre el embarazo todo lo que puedo, desde la parte psicológica hasta la parte biológica, no soy doctora, ni nada, pero hago lo mejor que puedo, se que las mujeres más seguras puede volverse frágil y experimentar cambios de humor bruscos que van de la risa al llanto, de la euforia a la tristeza o de la alegría al mal humor. E intento plasmarlo poco a poco, al igual que a la parte de Damian, ya que intento hacer un embarazo por simpatía, algunos síntomas deberán afectarlo a él. En parte la aparición de la bebé antes de tiempo sería un alivio y a la vez un malestar. Ninguno de los dos ha tenido una vida fácil, y ambos a pesar de parecer fuertes se están llenando de miedos, y lo peor del caso, es que ninguno sabe aceptar que le teme a algo… Entre más intentas ocultar algo, más te va agrietando, y destruyendo desde adentro, y cuando menos lo esperes, caerás en el abismo que tu mismo creaste. Gracias por tu comentario, y por tus recomendaciones.**

 **Fer: Gracias por tu comentario, no actualizo rápido por falta de tiempo, pero no me olvido de él. Jon es una ternura… Aunque en este capítulo estuvo ausente, en los próximos aparecerá.**

 **Bell Sky: Yo también lo imagino sobreprotector, y más si es una niña es como "Nadie merece a mi princesa, ahora largo a menos que quieran que los rebane" y bueno la pequeña usando los poderes heredados de su madre hace que todos estén a sus pies, no imagino a la pareja cursi, pero si deben tener sus momentos, donde solo ellos dos, nada de alter egos, mallas, capas ni nada parecido. Agradezco a aquellos que entiendan que tengo una "vida" aparte, el trabajo me consume, pero cuando tengo tiempo, e inspiración, me dedico a actualizar mis historias. Después del desmayo, Robin no le gustara que su amada se exponga de nuevo. Gracias por comentar y por todo el apoyo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido hasta una próxima oportunidad.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	6. Cuatro Petirrojos de un Tiro 6

**Anidar del Petirrojo.**

 **Cuatro Petirrojos de un Tiro #6.**

—Sí sabes porque estoy aquí será todo más fácil _El Wayne mayor pasó al lado de su hijo sentándose en un sillón individual, sus codos quedaron apoyados en los costados del mueble, sus dedos se entrelazaron, y su mentón se recargó sobre ellos.

Cyborg se llevó la taza de café a los labios, escaneando con su ojo humano el lugar.

La tensión era palpable, ambos Wayne se encontraban mirándose fijamente, azul versus verde chocaban entre sí, y de manera increíble sentía que el calor del ambiente comenzaba a descender.

Por un milisegundo Batman desvió la vista, mirando la niña de ojos verdes que se refugiaba detrás de su padre, gesto que Damian lo tomó como una victoria contra su padre.

La pequeña Mar'i al sentir la gélida mirada sobre ella, se encogió sobre sí misma, escondiéndose mejor para que no la mirara, intentando obtener la protección de su padre, se sentía igual a cuando escuchaba algo debajo de la cama, o cuando el monstruo que se encontraba en el armario buscaba salir.

Con temor sus ojos se cerraron; seguro ese hombre era como las criaturas de su cuarto, y mientras tuviera los ojos cerrados él se marcharía. Apretó con algo de fuerza la pierna de su padre, mientras él estuviera allí nada le pasaría.

Bruce frunció la boca, sus ojos se despegaron de la asustada niña, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Richard sobre eso, ahora su objetivo era la chiquilla culpable del apocalipsis en varias ocasiones, y su cuestionable cercanía con su hijo menor.

Justo en el momento que sus ojos habían hecho contacto con los de ella, la silueta de Damian se interpuso en su camino.

—Para molestarme, ¿No es suficiente con enviar a los dos inútiles? _El hombre detrás del manto de Batman frunció el ceño, mientras su hijo seguía de pie, retándolo nuevamente con la mirada.

Starfire miró a su esposo esperando que actuará como de costumbre de mediador entre ambos Wayne, más Richard no parecía muy dispuesto a intervenir en aquella batalla.

—Suficiente Damian, quiero un informe detallado de lo que está pasando aquí.

—Soy el líder de este equipo, no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Ni la liga de la justicia, ni mucho menos Batman tiene jurisdicción aquí, el inútil de Tim dejaba que la liga inmiscuyera sus narices en el equipo, pero yo no, este es mi equipo ahora.

Batman entrecerró los ojos, sabía que su hijo no había obtenido esa información de una manera convencional.

Si fuera otro miembro de la liga, automáticamente recaerían sus sospechas en Raven, pero él más que nadie conocía el alcance de sus hijos, en especial de Damian, y lo más seguro era que había investigado todo sobre los Titanes desde el momento que Dick le informó sobre su estadía temporal en la torre.

Cyborg estuvo a punto de escupir el café que estaba tomando. Nadie, en todo el tiempo que tenía en la liga le había hablado así a Batman ¡Él era Batman! Ni Superman se metía con el caballero oscuro, y que ahora lo hiciera un adolescente de ¿Dieciséis años? Le restaba algo de respeto que le tenía al gran murciélago.

El mocoso tenía valor, y seguramente esa era una de las razones por las cuales Raven era su eh… ¿Novia?…

Batman no se pondría nada feliz con la noticia que una semi-demonio era novia de su hijo…

Imaginaba que tampoco brincaría en un pie al enterarse que sería abuelo…

Por un momento un cuestionamiento descabellado pasó por su cabeza, ¿Cómo se vería Batman cambiando pañales?

Dejó escapar una risa ante ese pensamiento, que sin duda atrajo la atención de todos. La glaciar mirada de Bruce lo hizo aclararse la garganta.

Justo ahora podía estar en una tranquila calle de Metrópolis, disfrutando de su tiempo libre, hasta que algún villano atacará, más en vez de eso, se encontraba en medio de una pronta disputa familiar, con una de las familias más violentas de toda la liga.

Esperaba que después de tanto tiempo inactivo por lo pacifico de Metrópolis no le jugará en contra, y pudiera salir antes que el fuego cruzado arruinará su pintura.

—¿Papi quién es ese hombre? Me da miedo _Mar'i lanzó un suave susurro que llegó a oídos de Bruce, más su rostro siguió imperturbable, más su vista paró en Dick que se notaba incómodo.

Jason dejó escapar una carcajada

—No te preocupes Mar'i, él no te hará nada. Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si Cyborg, Raven, Star, y tú van a comprar helado? Los grandes aquí tenemos mucho que hablar _El bicolor intervino, aproximándose a la pequeña para palmearle la cabeza.

—¡Si! _La niña saltó sobre su sitio quedando suspendida en el aire, Dick se mordió la lengua mirando el rostro del Wayne mayor que seguía estoico— ¡Mami vamos! Mar'i quiere helado de vainilla.

Starfire asintió tomando la mano de su pequeña, disculpándose silenciosamente con su esposo, que había llevado su mano a la frente.

—Vayan tranquilos, tarden todo lo que quieran _Cyborg asintió entendiendo bien el mensaje. Jason por su parte, enfoco su vista en Raven que no se había movido del lugar— Ve Black bird, deja que nosotros los mayores solucionemos esto _Jason señalo con la cabeza la salida.

Bruce estaba a punto de intervenir más Raven fue más rápida.

—Estoy segura que Bruce me impedirá que me marche, al menos hasta que obtenga algo de información y cooperación de mi parte _Raven miró a Starfire— Vayan tranquilos.

—En ese caso, tráiganme un helado de chocolate _Jason le dio algo de dinero a Cyborg.

Cyborg miró a Damian pidiéndole silenciosamente que la cuidará, esté asintió desviando la mirada al frente.

—¿Desde cuándo Raven llama Bruce a Batman? _Cyborg le preguntó a Star una vez lejos de la vista de la familia de murciélagos.

—No lo sé.

—Te dije que Jason era mala influencia _El moreno dejó escapar siguiendo el camino.

Dentro de la habitación Jason sonreía divertido por el giro de los acontecimientos, después de que Raven se había referido a B sin ningún honorifico o respeto el hombre detrás del manto de Batman por fin mostraba algo de molestia, dejando atrás esa faceta imperturbable.

—Bien ¿Quién empieza? _El de cabello bicolor se encontraba animado mirando a todos a su alrededor, el silencio le resultaba aburrido, sabía que Batman tenía una manera de hacer las cosas, y no por eso dejaba de ser aburrido— ¿Nadie? Bien, empiezo yo, ¡Tim tiene una relación con Rose Wilson!

Todo quedó en silencio mientras Tim negaba con las manos, Bruce llevo sus dedos a la frente masajeándola lentamente, Dick lo miró esperando una confirmación, Damian miró fijamente a Raven, esperando algún cambio en su postura.

No fue necesario esperar mucho, la sorpresa se pinto en la cara de la chica, y su respiración era pausada, tal y como hacía cuando intentaba controlarse para no hacer un despliegue de poder. Por leves segundos pudo notar en sus ojos las sombras de unas lágrimas, por lo que sin soportar que SU mujer llorara por otro hombre desvió la mirada notablemente irritado.

Para su mala suerte Jason estaba justo frente a él, dándole una sonrisa maliciosa, lo vio mover los labios sin que ningún sonido saliera de estos y fácilmente pudo ver como la palabra "Es su favorito" se repetía constantemente en la boca del forajido.

No le importaba que estaba su padre, el quería partirle la boca al estúpido Todd para que dejará de ser un metiche. Antes de que hiciera algo, Dick posó su mano en el hombro, presionando un poco.

—¡Jason eso no es cierto! _El grito de Tim no hizo más que irritar al menor de la familia.

—Aún no, pero esa mujer es muy persistente, debemos adelantarnos a los hechos. Además, el mecanismo de esto era que tú dijeras un secreto sobre otra persona, así terminábamos esto rápido y B estaría más concentrado en el que este peor de ustedes tres.

—¿Por qué no te incluyes?

—Porque querido hermano Tim, soy el único que actualmente está limpio.

—Dile a eso al hombre que mataste ayer cuando lo interrogábamos.

—¡Ya entiendes el juego! Pero debías acusar a los demás, luego el último me acusa a mí.

—Pueden dejar su estupidez _Damian gruñó molesto fulminándolos a ambos con la mirada, zafándose con brusquedad del agarre de Grayson— Convirtieron una conversación seria en una burla.

Bruce dejó escapar el aire, dirigiendo su mirada a su hijo mayor.

—Dick, de las diversas de maneras en las que esperaba que me "informaras" que tenías una hija, no creí que fuera de esta manera.

—¿Lo sabías? _Dick dejó escapar en forma de grito ahogado.

Damian rodó los ojos, se notaba que Grayson era un idiota, ¿En serio creía que podía esconderle algo por tanto tiempo a Batman? Dick era un inepto, y su mujer no sabía mantener un secreto.

—Supuse que me lo informarías en cualquier momento _B le restó importancia al asunto— No hemos hablado bien desde que te casaste con la meta humana, entendí que aún estabas molesto y por eso me dejaste fuera de cualquier información correspondiente a tu nueva familia. Aún estoy aprendiendo comprender que mi hijo mayor esté con una alienígena. Por otro lado, sé que eres un buen padre, mejor de lo que yo lo soy, tuviste éxito donde yo falle. Tim, con respecto a Wilson, espero que no mantenga relación con su padre, y que no maté a nadie mientras esté en Gotham, Jason _Bruce lanzó un suspiro— Deja de comportarte como un niño que exige mi atención, entiendo que no soy el mejor padre, ni siquiera estoy cerca de eso, pero odiaría cazarte como Batman. Raven _Acarició su frente sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su cabeza— Sea cual sea la relación con… Cualquiera de mis hijos.

Bruce frunció los labios al decir eso, si bien Alfred conocía mejor a todos sus hijos, eso no le impedía ver y darse cuenta del afecto que le tenían todos ellos al cuervo, llegando a veces a ser demasiado extremo como para dejarse fundir en la miseria si ella no estaba.

Desde que la conocieron, Raven se convirtió en algo diferente para cada uno de ellos; de Dick llegó a ser su mano derecha, y su confidente, una de las pocas que conocía a fondo a su hijo mayor, sin necesidad de intimar con él, aunque si pasaba a Dick no le molestaría mucho. Para Jason era su ancla a tierra, lograba que su… Excéntrico hijo dejará de ser una amenaza para los demás, y lo más importante, para sí mismo, al menos durante el tiempo que estaban juntos, ella era un demonio dimensional, pero si lograba que su rezagado hijo fuera por momentos feliz, y olvidará por momentos su muerte, y otros eventos traumáticos, pensaría en aceptarla. Después de todo, alguien que era capaz de desafiar a la liga, no una, sino varias veces, solo por uno de sus petirrojos debía ser tomada en cuenta… A pesar de que era un ente pluridimensional.

Con respecto a sus otros dos hijos, para nadie era un secreto que mientras Tim tuvo el liderazgo del equipo Raven tenía un favoritismo por él, todos en la liga lo sabían por sus pupilos dentro del grupo, ninguno sabía cómo se había formado la amistad, solo comentaban que la hija del dios de la destrucción sería capaz de dar su vida si así Tim se lo pedía, Él, como Batman sabía bien como se había formado dicha unión, y con gran pesar admitía (No abiertamente) ser el culpable de dicha unión, en ese tiempo Jason llevaba un tiempo muerto, y la chica no sabía nada, ella fue a Gotham buscando…

El dolor de cabeza se hizo presente intensificándose con rapidez.

El caso; ella fue a Gotham, desafiando por primera vez la liga, ambos se encontraron en un tejado, ella estaba flotando justo sobre una gárgola (un buen amigo de Jason en Gotham), tal vez fue en ese momento que las palabras de Zatanna perdieron toda coherencia, aquella persona que se preocupará por su hijo descarriado como lo hacía ella (Y aunque fuera semi-demonio) merecía un pequeño (aunque fuera microscópico) voto de confianza (Claro, igual tenía sus medidas de seguridad por si ella quería seguir el camino de su padre), por eso habló con ella aquella vez, por esa misma razón intervino un tiempo después, y por la memoria de su hijo muerto la obligo avanzar, en el momento, eso había servido para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, a su manera le había dado una disculpa (Como su hijo muerto le había pedido) y se había liberado un poco, después de aquella platica ya no se sentía tan culpable, los poderes de ella, aunque la mayoría de las veces eran una molestia para alguien como él, en ese momento fueron el calmante perfecto, incluso, les ahorró a la liga el tener que neutralizar a Batman.

Luego, le agradeció el favor, eso significará lanzar por el tejado un ave adulta que creía que pertenecía a la tierra y no a los cielos. Él solo le dio un impulso, y Tim, como sospechó hizo el resto. Ambos eran afines, tal vez pudo funcionar… Y llegó Damian, su pasado era complicado, su presente no era tampoco el mejor, era arrogante, prepotente, egocéntrico, y un montón de defectos más, pero también era un buen chico, solo necesitaba alguien que le brindará su confianza y su afecto, y así Raven lo hizo, le brindo aquello que en su momento la liga le negó. Sabía que su hijo menor era posesivo, más pronto que tarde se adueño del lugar, obligando a Tim a retirarse, de todos sus hijos, desafortunadamente para Bruce, el más frontal era Damian, y si bien no conocía mucho los sentimientos, sabía lo que quería, y Raven era eso.

Si ahora mismo tuviera que apostar toda su fortuna por uno de ellos, sin temor a equivocarse lo haría por Damian.

Y eso era algo que comenzaba a molestarle mucho.

Sí estuviera con Dick, no le importaría, la prefería más a ella que a Starfire, tal vez porque Raven se adaptaba mejor a la familia de murciélagos. Con Jason, era bueno que tuviera alguien que lo anclará. Tim… a pesar de que Bruce se mostrará disgustado, sabía que ella lo protegería, aún con su último aliento. Pero Damian… Lo hacía replantearse varias ideas, y pensar en varias maneras de contención, si bien su hijo le había dado la espalda a su madre, si está se enterará de lo poderosa que era la "novia" de su hijo, sin duda sería un desastre para el mundo… En el peor de los casos, para los multiversos. Ambos eran demasiado peligrosos juntos, era como una pareja letal.

—Solo pido que umm… _La glaciar mirada de Bruce flaqueo, y Raven notó como la barrera mental caía por breves segundos, Bruce… No… ¡Batman estaba incomodo! —Espero que no sea tarde para decir que se protejan _Soltó, le había costado decirlo, y es que, enseñarles a sus hijos educación sexual no era una de sus prioridades.

Por encima de esas banalidades estaba enseñarles a defenderse, y darles las herramientas para que ellos siguieran su legado.

Recuperando por momentos su mirada gélida y peligrosa. Todos se mantuvieron callados sabiendo que no era el momento para hablar, y mucho menos informarle a Batman lo tarde que era para eso.

— No apruebo que ninguno de mis hijos salga con un demonio inter-dimensional, que tenga el poder de destruir el universo con un chasquido, pero conozco algo a Damian, y él siempre consigue lo que quiere, sin importar que se lleve por el camino, aunque yo no lo apruebe, se que igual te buscará. Para asegurarme que no… Se destruyan entre sí, o el mundo, vendrán una semana a la mansión _Por si su hijo tuviera la intención de protestar, el Wayne mayor alzó la mano deteniéndolo— Sí quieres que me acostumbre a… esto será bajo mis reglas, Tim quedará a cargo de los titanes. Dick, tú y tu familia son bienvenidos en la mansión, Alfred estará feliz de verlos.

Raven sintió las emociones de su pareja como propias, y una euforia se apoderó de ella. Estaba más que claro que todo esto era solo parte del plan de Damian, aunque no sabía si lo del liderazgo de Tim también era parte de eso, lo más probable era que solo quería mantenerlo al margen y limitar el contacto entre ella y el tercer Robin. Y eso le molestaba, desde el primer momento Damian se sentía propietario de su vida, y aún no habían solucionado esa parte de su relación.

Sospechaba que pronto tendrían esa platica.

—¡Damian siempre la tiene más fácil! Él mata y B no lo regaña, se mete con la princesa del abismo y B lo apoya, esto es tan injusto _Jason se quejó cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que su labio inferior ascendía y se doblaba sobre sí mismo en un nada maduro mohín.

—Confórmate con no pasar la noche en una celda _Dick le palmeó la espalda a Jason.

Tim sonrió ante la escena, si bien no eran una familia convencional, estaban aprendiendo a llevarse bien, o a estar juntos más de treinta minutos sin intentar golpearse entre sí.

Dirigió su mirada a Raven, sorprendiéndose de encontrar aquellos orbes amatistas con un toque Vinotinto sobre él, "Tiene los ojos de la desgracia, Diana me dijo lo que ella provocó, no es muy confiable Tim, no deberías acercarte a ella" Recordó las palabras de Cassie, más enseguida las descartó.

Raven era solo una chica que no se le había permitido sentir nada, por miedo a sus poderes había vivido casi toda su vida reprimida, todos la trataban como si fuera el mismísimo demonio… Bueno era casi un demonio, pero dentro de ella se escondían muchas cosas buenas, y él las había descubierto poco a poco.

Al principio, cuando la conoció, el simple hecho de observarla era doloroso, y más al pensar que ella tenía todo el peso de un destructivo legado sobre ella, siendo una niña había que tenido que madurar rápido, dejando atrás sus sueños, y aspiraciones... Si es que alguna vez se le permitió soñar o aspirar algo más que "para lo que había sido creada".

Él sabía que Raven nunca tuvo una infancia normal, en la adolescencia fue aislada de la sociedad, y la obligaron a creer que solo servía para una cosa, traer la destrucción al lugar que llegará. Fue maldecida por los ideales de su padre, y al final destruyeron a la pequeña ave.

Raven había "vivido" lista para morir en cualquier momento, para ella no había esperanza, no encontraba un camino diferente al de su muerte, y en ese momento, que las cosas no salieron como todos predijeron… Se replanteaba diariamente la razón de su existir.

Sí ya no era la caja de Pandora, ni el caballo de Troya ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y qué haría con su vida?

Recordaba vagamente a su yo más joven intentando incentivarla a probar nuevas cosas, arrastrándola en más de una oportunidad a distintos sitios, la biblioteca pública se había convertido en uno de los sitios más frecuentes que visitaban, y su mutua compañía era el relajante perfecto en cualquier situación.

Tal vez pudo haber funcionado…

Pero no lo intentó, en ese momento creía amar a Cassie, Conner no estaba… Solo fue una noche, y una semana después notó como Raven mantenía cierta distancia con él, por no decir que lo esquivaba de tal manera que desaparecía cuando el entraba en la habitación donde ella estaba.

—Deja de verla así, o el enano te sacará los ojos _Jason sonrió pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Tim.

—Solo pensaba en cuando la conocí, estaba realmente perdida, no sabía que hacer con su vida, y durante unos meses estuvo encerrada en la torre con un miembro de la liga vigilándola.

—Me enteré de eso, y también de su desaparición.

—Wally se metió en muchos problemas por dejarla ir _Tim recordó con una sonrisa aquel tiempo en que ella desapareció de todo radar, ni Batman fue capaz de ubicarla o eso creyó Tim.

Duró a lo mucho una semana fuera, y cuándo volvió se mostraba diferente, algo decaída, nadie creyó que volvería, mucho menos tan pronto, solo Bart fue capaz de preguntar la razón de su retorno.

Lo recordaba tan nítido como si eso hubiera pasado hace pocas horas, Raven había cerrado los ojos, dejándose inundar por los recuerdos, cuando estos se abrieron reflejaban todo el dolor que callaban sus labios, "No tenía otro lugar a donde ir, así que volví" la escuchó decirle, mientras sonreía.

Eso realmente lo dejó descolocado, y una latente curiosidad se albergó en su mente, como un enigma Raven se mostraba frente a él, cautivándolo con su misterio, era un rompecabezas que quería armar, tomándose el tiempo de conocer a fondo cada pieza. Y así lo hizo. O lo intentó hasta que Damian llegó, y de manera posesiva se adueñó de todo el tiempo de Raven.

Al principio solo lo creyó un capricho… Bueno, aún lo consideraba un capricho, y nadie lo culpaba ¡Era Damian! Casi podía considerarse un príncipe, no azul y encantador, sino de esos petulantes, egocéntricos y que reclamaban a las personas como suyas, fácilmente podía imaginarlo acostado en una manta, rodeado de mujeres alimentándolo, acicalándolo, abanicándolo y todo lo que al real dolor de cabeza se le ocurriera.

Por tener los genes de Ra's Al Ghul suponía que se sentía atraído por el poder, y no había nada en el multiverso más poderoso que Raven, en su opinión. Y es que ser la hija de un demonio le daba toda una gama de poderes capaces de destruir, y gobernar el lugar que ella quisiera, y si contaba sus poderes de sanación, sin duda era una joya que la familia Al Ghul desearía pulir.

—Tranquilo, ya no es una niña, aunque su apariencia sea de una, Black bird puede defenderse sola _Jason sonrió confiado de sus palabras.

—Creí que a ti te afectaría más esto.

—Yo también lo creí, pero estoy bien. B me mira raro ¿Mi cabello ahora es verde?

—No, sigues siendo un zorrillo.

—Si es Pepe Le Pew no me importa, es todo un coqueto, lo único malo es su olor. Y yo no lo tengo.

—Sí, pero tú no sabes francés.

—Aprendo rápido idiomas, no tan rápido como Star, pero si más rápido de lo normal.

Tim rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Bruce está preocupado por ti, cree que esto te afectará mucho, y que te aislaras del mundo autodestruyéndote lentamente. No quiere verte morir de nuevo.

—Lo supuse. Pero no lo haré, tengo dos buenas razones para vivir.

—Jason, siempre me pregunte ¿Por qué volviste? No me lo tomes a mal, estoy feliz por verte, pero, durante mucho tiempo estuviste desaparecido, luego te hiciste forajido, y ahora, estas aquí otra vez, con tu familia.

—No tenía otro lugar a donde ir, así que regresé _Los verdes ojos de Jason enfocaron en la ventana de cristal, al tiempo que su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

—Sabía que dirías eso.

—Es porque eres un chico listo. Ahora nerd, tenemos trabajo que seguir.

—¿No te quedarás esperando tu helado?

—No, Rae preciosa, el helado es todo tuyo _Jason le guiñó el ojo haciendo a Damian gruñir. Raven se le iluminó la mirada— Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Alfred les envió galletas _Bruce le tiró dos paquetes a Jason y a Tim, para luego darles las de Damian, Raven, y tres paquetes para Dick.

—Alfred siempre pensando en todos _Jason abrió su paquete dándole un mordisco a una de las galletas— Deliciosas _Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al ver la expresión de Raven, estaba intentando controlarse al menos frente a Batman— Bueno, ya nos vamos.

Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hasta la puerta.

—Jason…

—¿Sí? Princesa _Los labios se le curvearon en una sonrisa, se detuvo, más no volteó.

—No importa _Se odio a sí mismo por no voltear a mirarla, pero no le daría sus galletas con chispas triples de chocolate, que se las quitará a Damian.

—Bien, nos vemos en Gotham _Sin más el equipo Red se marchó de la torre.

Raven lanzó un suspiro mirando sus galletas… Las de Red Hood se veían muchísimo más deliciosas, seguramente sabían mucho mejor a las que ella tenía que comer.

Destapo la bolsa, y un olor a vainilla con chocolate llegó a su nariz. La fragancia le resultaba desagradable… Los de Jason seguramente olían mejor…

Sin muchas opciones, y con el ceño fruncido se llevó la galleta a la boca.

Y fue lo máximo que Damian pudo resistir, en menos de un minuto se encontraba corriendo al baño, intentando no vaciar el contenido de su estomago frente a su padre.

El desagradable sabor de ácido quedó en sus papilas gustativas, y sus ojos se encontraban llorosos, abrió la puerta cerrándola con más rudeza de la necesaria al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el lavado.

Pasaron quince minutos cuando levanto la vista Dick se encontraba reflejado en el espejo, mientras la puerta estaba abierta.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? _Damian se irguió, limpiándose con el dorso de su mano.

—Te venía a informar que Bruce se llevó a Raven _Como sospechó en menos de un segundo tenía a Damian sobe él ahorcándolo.

—¿Dejaste que se llevará a mi beloved?

—Raven abrió un portal, no pude detenerlos.

—TT~ _Damian lo empujó lejos tomando su comunicador— El localizador de Raven está desactivado.

—¿Le pusiste un localizador?

—Desde la primera vez que la conocí. No quería perderla de vista

—Quién lo diría Damian, eres todo un romántico.

—Era un semi-demonio, demasiado peligrosa para dejarla vagar libremente por el mundo.

—Eres igual a Batman _Dick rodó los ojos— ¿Cómo Raven te eligió a ti?

El Robin actual entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con enojo.

—Porque soy el mejor. No sé qué quiera padre con mi amada, por su bien espero que no le toque ni un mechón de cabello.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

—Hace mucho que no venía aquí _Raven comentó sentada al lado de la gárgola.

—Igual yo _Batman tenía la capucha puesta, con su pie sobre la cornisa del edificio, sus dedos estaban sosteniendo un localizador desactivado, justo como aquella vez.

—Jason estaba feliz cuando mostraste preocupación por él _La chica le hizo saber dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte— Es bueno saber que ese pozo no lo cambio… Tanto… Lamento aquella vez no poderlo traerlo. Tenía temor de no hacerlo bien, y con mis poderes dañar toda la bondad en él.

—No tienes que disculparte, esa misma noche entre en razón, y después cuando Jason regresó de esa manera tan violenta no dejé de pensar que era mi culpa.

—No lo fue, le diste una buena vida, él realmente estaba feliz cuando lo convertiste en Robin, solo que estar en el infierno cambia a las personas, y más aquellos que son atormentados por horas por los eventos más traumáticos de su vida. Estoy segura que aún tiene pesadillas de ello. Supongo que estas al tanto de eso Bruce.

El ceñó del murciélago se frunció.

— **Batman** _La corrigió al instante— Nunca te di permiso para llamarme por mi nombre niña maleducada.

—Criada la mitad de mi vida por demonios _Raven sonrió juntando sus piernas con ayuda de sus brazos.

—Y la otra mitad por monjes, ¿No te enseñaron modales?

—Me enseñaron muchas cosas Bruce, interacción con otras personas no era una de sus prioridades, creo que entre más alejada de la sociedad estaba era mejor para todos.

—Entonces tendré que "agradecerle" a Jason después.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos y Raven cerró los ojos dejando que la brisa nocturna invadiera sus sentidos.

—Cuando no hay ningún demente molestando, Gotham es muy hermosa. Dick y Damian extrañan su ciudad, será bueno para ellos volver, aunque sea por unos días. Dime, ¿Esto lo haces por Dick y Damian, o para alejarme de Tim y Jason? O ¿Pretende matar cuatro petirrojos de un tiro?

Sus ojos de tonalidades entre violeta y rojizas miraron a su acompañante, notando una ligera sonrisa en los labios del murciélago.

—No creas que en todos estos años no he aprendido nada de tus hijos.

Batman cerró los ojos, asintiendo levemente, no debía olvidar con quien hablaba, y aunque ella seguía siendo peligrosa, era también un ave muy perspicaz.

—Aún no se que tipo de relación tienes con Damian, te mantendré vigilada hasta que lo descubra, Alfred estará feliz de tener más personas en la mansión, y Tim y Jason aún tienen trabajo que hacer, no pueden volver hasta que lo terminen.

—Ese trabajó ¿Con quién tiene que ver?

—Eso es confidencial.

—Entonces es alguien peligroso Bruce… _Raven abrió los ojos, un temor caló hondo en su pecho, sin cuidado se puso de pie— ¡¿Por eso nos sacas de la ciudad?! Pero dejar a Tim y Jason… Puede ser peligroso, si no estoy cerca pueden morir _Su cuerpo se tensó, alzando el vuelo, ese hombre le importaba poco poner la vida de sus hijos en peligro, ya Jason había muerto una vez, no quería atravesar por eso de nuevo— ¡¿Los dejaras morir?!

Sus ojos se tornaron de color rubí en su totalidad, creciéndole dos pares de ojos más. Su capa cubría todas sus extremidades y los vectores de color oscuro comenzaron a zigzaguear en el aire saliendo debajo de la capa.

—Tranquilízate, ellos estarán bien, Dick conoce la misión y él mismo sugirió mantener a Damian alejado, estoy seguro que Nightwing volverá en pocos días a Jump City, ustedes deberán quedarse hasta que se resuelva _Batman chasqueó la lengua, había escuchado que Raven era buena controlando sus emociones, pero ahora no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, estaba preparado para defenderse de cualquier ataque, pero nunca llegó. En vez de eso la vio descender lentamente cayendo en el suelo, de sus ojos caían lágrimas y sus hipidos se hacían presente, Batman quedó descolocado de un segundo estaba a punto de matarlo con sus poderes, y en el otro se encontraba de rodillas llorando, sus dedos blancos intentaban limpiar el rastro que seguía saliendo, pero parecía ser inútil.

Batman miro a ambos lados, llevando sus manos a la frente, su cabeza dolía más, prefería lidiar con una Raven asesina, a una chica llorando. Las mujeres llorando no eran especialmente los suyo.

Miro el localizador, pensando en encenderlo, más sabía que su hijo no llegaría a tiempo.

Por lo que, sin más opción, y notándose incomodó se acercó a la chica en el piso, tocando su hombro levemente, esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente.

—Ya, ya _Habló dándole unas palmaditas al ver que el llanto no cesaba.

¿Qué necesitaba hacer para que una mujer dejará de llorar?

Dejó escapar un suspiro, ascendiendo la mano hasta el cabello de ella, acariciándolo como si se tratará de una de las mascotas de su hijo.

Estaba seguro que a estas alturas el cabello de la chica se encontraba desordenado, más sus ojos no quisieron contemplarla.

—Bruce _La escuchó decir entrecortada, mientras detenía con sus pequeñas manos la de él, aquellos ojos de color hielo la miraron por leves segundos, antes de dirigirse a otro lugar notablemente incomodó al ver aún lágrimas corriendo— Detente, mi cabello parece un nido de pájaros ahora, ¿Qué se supone que era eso?

Batman se encogió de hombros alejándose de la chica. Raven por su parte terminó de secarse las lágrimas.

—Si algo comienza a ir mal ambos pueden llamar a miembros de la liga, que estarán ahí en un segundo.

—Tal vez yo puedo ayudar.

—Lo tomé en cuenta, quedó desechado hoy, estas demasiado relacionada a Damian, y eso podía perjudicar la misión.

—¿Quién es al que buscan?

—Talia Al Ghul.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Damian miró a Raven con el ceñó fruncido.

Había llegado junto a su padre justo hace unos diez minutos, por lo que él sin demoras se la llevó directo a su habitación, necesitaba hablar con ella, saber que todo estaba bien.

Y más ahora porque sentía que su conexión con ella tenía una barrera que le impedía saber que estaba sintiendo su amada.

Era como sí ella no quisiera compartir algo con él.

Esperaba una buena explicación, pero en vez de eso consiguió un abrazó.

La chica enterró la cara en el abdomen de Robin, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, su nariz inhalo el aroma que el chico desprendía, y su cuerpo se relajó al sentirse protegida.

—¿Qué hizo mi padre?

—Nada, solo estoy cansada. ¿Iremos a Gotham?

—Pensaba en regresar hoy, pero si estas cansada podemos hacerlo mañana.

Raven se deparó de él, mordiendo ligeramente su pulgar. Lo soltó suavemente regalándole una sonrisa.

—Podemos ir hoy, se que quieres regresar a tu hogar, la última vez no pudiste quedarte por mucho tiempo por mi culpa.

—No fue tu culpa, Alfred el gato no me dejó dormir _Damian tomó los laterales del rostro de ella con sus pulgares— Pero si vienes conmigo estaremos un tiempo más, puedo enseñarte la ciudad entera, está alejada de la mansión, por lo que tus poderes no se verán afectados.

—Eso me gustaría _Raven sonrió, omitiendo decirle que ya conocía muy bien a Gotham, eso solo molestaría a su novio— Te relajaras un poco en Gotham, últimamente has estado muy tensó, los chicos han sido un dolor de cabeza.

—Espero que Pennyworth tenga mi habitación preparada, da una buena vista al jardín, te encantará.

—¿Crees que Bruce dejé que su hijo duerma con la hija de un demonio?

—No me importa lo que diga padre, no dejaré que duermas en otro lugar donde no pueda vigilarte.

Raven sonrió, si algo le había servido estar tanto tiempo con Damian, era para descifrar sus muestras de afecto disfrazadas entre líneas.

—Claro, estoy segura que me mantendrás siempre a tu vista _La chica se inclinó un poco poniendo ligeramente sus pies de puntas para besarle los labios al chico.

Damian se sintió encantado al oler la suave y embriagante fragancia que su chica desprendía, se separó de los labios de ella mirándola con aquellas esmeraldas verdes brillantes. Los dedos de su mano derecha los entrelazo con la mano izquierda de ella, elevando la mano de ambos hasta su rostro, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Robin, al tiempo que sus labios besaban el dorso de la mano.

Sus ojos se quedaron estudiando por un rato más los dedos de ella, al tiempo que su pulgar acariciaba el lateral de la mano ajena.

—¿Pasa algo Damian? _Raven sonrió enternecida.

—Nada _Un imperceptible sonrojo apareció en su acanelada piel, sus labios volvieron a besar las manos de ella.

Robin comenzó a pasear su nariz por el cuello de Raven, el suave roce y el cálido aire la hacia cerrar los ojos, rindiéndose ante la demostración de afecto de su pareja. Los dedos de Damian comenzaron acariciar la parte adversa a la oreja, descendiendo y ascendiendo lentamente por todo el cuello.

La yema de los dedos descendió por los hombros, intentando mover sin éxito la ropa de ella.

—Deberías considerar cambiar tu uniforme de forma permanente si no quieres que lo rompa _Gruñó con voz ronca contra la oreja, haciéndola experimentar un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

Raven dejó escapar una risa, más enseguida se desvaneció al escuchar el sonido de su ropa ser rasgada.

—¡Damian! _Los ojos de Raven se enfocaron en una parte de su ropa aún sostenida por las manos de Damian, mientras que la otra caía hecha girones al piso.

—Te lo advertí, no es mi culpa que no me tomarás enserio.

—Pagaras por eso.

—Te compraré algo mejor _Damian la beso haciéndola caminar de espaldas.

Las piernas de Raven chocaron contra la cama, y en menos de dos segundos terminó cayendo sobre está, se incorporó un poco posando ambas manos a los laterales de su cuerpo.

Damian se arrodillo bajando las botas de la chica, no sabía de que material estaban hechas, pero parecía adaptarse a sus piernas como si fuera parte de su piel, terminó de bajar las botas, lanzándolas a un rincón de la habitación.

Sus labios comenzaron a besar la pierna derecha, extendiéndola en su totalidad, mientras su mano acariciaba la izquierda, acomodándola sobre la cama, cuando llegó al muslo los besos se convirtieron en pequeños mordiscos que subieron lentamente, sus ojos verdes no dejaban nunca de mirar a su pareja, hipnotizándola con sus acciones.

Con sus manos acariciaron la piel que quedaba sobre el borde de la prenda inferior, sus pulgares se introdujeron con calma, bajando lentamente la prenda, acariciando con sus dedos la piel de las piernas. Cuando terminó su tarea, sus manos separaron las piernas de ella, colocando en el espacio que quedaba su rodilla.

Con su cuerpo sobre ella la obligó a acostarse un poco más, sus labios tomaron los de Raven.

Las manos de ella terminaron detrás del cabello de él, el suave recorrido termino en el pecho de Robin, donde se permitió comenzar a quitar la parte superior del uniforme del chico.

Una vez que lo desprendió de aquella prenda, sus manos se dedicaron acariciar el pecho de él, como la primera vez, quedó hechizada al ver cada una de las cicatrices de su pareja, con la lengua humedeció sus propios labios, y sus dedos acariciaron con el mayor cuidado cada parte de la piel agrietada.

Le encantaban las cicatrices de su pareja, no por morbo, más bien por admiración, Damian era una persona admirable, capaz de soportar sin problema diversos tipos de dolores, y esas cicatrices no eran algo para sentirse avergonzado, todo lo contrario, él mostraba con orgullo aquellas marcas que eran pruebas de sus victorias personales.

Damian sonrió, disfrutaba esos momentos cuándo ambos disfrutaban bajando las barreras mentales, y disfrutaban a plenitud el vinculo que los unía, no era necesario hablar, para saber lo que el otro pensaba, o aquello que le generará más placer al otro, a través del tiempo habían aprendido del otro, y por su conexión fácilmente podían saber cuales eran los lugares más erógenos del otro.

Los dedos del chico tomaron las tersas manos de ella, llevándolas de nuevo hasta sus labios para besar el dorso de ambas.

Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de la chica, y sus labios buscaron los de él.

Damian terminó de ponerse arriba de ella, subiendo su rodilla hasta sentir el calor de la piel de su acompañante, la poca ropa que quedaba terminó regada por el piso, la temperatura de la habitación aumento, y los gemidos eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Raven entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose adormilada, con el cabello algo húmedo pegado a su frente, sus dedos acariciaban el azabache cabello que caía sobre sus pechos, la cabeza de Damian estaba pegada a su estómago, con el oído pegado a la piel, las manos de él seguían esparciendo caricias suaves en el abdomen aún plano.

Sin ganas de bajar a preparar el almuerzo, Raven se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Alfred sonrió mirando a su amo llegar a la Baticueva, esperaba que llegará pasada la noche, más allí estaba, con su traje de Batman sin capucha, bajando del auto seguido de dos adolescentes.

—Alfred, Dick vendrá en unos días prepárale su habitación, y una adjunta a la suya para su hija.

El mayordomo asintió con una sonrisa, a pesar de que su voz sonaba seria y distante, él mejor que nadie conocía a su joven amo, y si bien no estaba muy feliz de tener en su casa metahumanos, sí sentía cierto regocijo al saber que su hijo mayor volvería al nido.

—Mañana primera hora lo haré señor _El mayor miro con una sonrisa a los que se mantenían al margen— Oh amo Damian, un gustó verlo de nuevo _Sus ojos vieron a la chica y a los animales— Veo que Titus y Alfred regresaron también, pero dígame, ¿Quién es esa bella dama que lo acompaña?

—Pennyworth, ella es Raven… _El chico tomó la mano de la chica avanzando juntó a ella hasta el mayordomo— Mi amada.

El mayordomo contuvo una carcajada al ver como Batman fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos. Alfred asintió, tomando la mano de Raven que Damian le ofrecía.

Como todo un caballero beso el dorso de la mano de ella, inclinando la cabeza levemente para hacerlo.

Robin sonrió orgulloso tomando la cadera de la chica acercándola a su cuerpo.

—Es un placer conocerla al fin señorita, desafortunadamente no preví su visita _El mayordomo fingió estar apenado— Comprenderá que no pude acomodarle un cuarto, y por la hora, no me dará tiempo de hacerlo y servir la cena, mañana temprano puedo prepararle un cuarto que se adapte a usted, hoy, si no le molesta, deberá compartir el cuarto con el amo Damian.

Antes que Raven hablará, Robin se hizo cargo.

—No es necesario Pennyworth, ambos estaremos bien en mi habitación. Raven, vamos, tengo que enseñarte la mansión _El actual Robin tomó la mano de la chica conduciéndola por la salida del lugar.

Batman frunció el ceño, llevando su mano a la frente.

—Sabias que ambos venían.

—Amo Bruce, seria tonto de mi parte asumir que, estando ellos solos en una torre alejada de la ciudad, sin ningún tipo de supervisión no compartirían habitación. El amo Dick es sus años de juventud solía saltear las habitaciones de sus compañeras todas las noches. El joven Jason aún era joven para seguir los pasos del amo Richard, y estaba más enfocado en las armas que en las mujeres, pero igual solía pasar mucho tiempo con una señorita. Al amo Tim las chicas se le metían a su cuarto. Son jóvenes, y conociendo lo posesivo que suele ser el joven Damian, se molestaría si los "obligaran" a dormir en lugares separados. No sabía que el amo usaba ese término con la señorita Raven.

—Yo tampoco _Bruce se sentó frente a la pantalla— Tráeme la comida aquí.

—¿Puedo convencerlo para que suba y coma junto a su hijo?

—En otra oportunidad.

—Claro señor, tal vez en siete años más, seguro en ese tiempo querrá conocer a su nuevo nieto _El hombre mayor comenzó a caminar a la salida de la cueva— A las ocho en punto serviré la comida, recuerde que sus hijos adoran a esa mujer, y Damian no será muy comprensivo.

Sin más el hombre salió del lugar, dejando a Batman con la única compañía de las mascotas de su hijo.

Alfred el gato se subió arriba del regazo del hombre, los dedos de Bruce recorrieron el pelaje del animal.

Esa misma noche, justo a la hora de la cena, Bruce se encontraba vestido de civil sentado con los ojos cerrados, para no ver la cara de satisfacción de Alfred.

 **Continuará…**

 **Pepe Le Pew: Zorrillo enamoradizo de los Looney Tunes.**

 **Desde hace días estaba por terminar esté capítulo, en los últimos dos días a pesar de estar llegando tarde a casa me ponía a escribir un poco de esté.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ahora están en el nido del murciélago, veamos cuanto tiempo más pueden seguir ocultándole las cosas a Batman.**

 **Por cierto, si quieren saber como es Aria, deben pasarse por Wattpad, mi usuario es Blekk-Universe, y el nombre de la historia es el mismo, la imagen era muy grande y en fanfiction se cortaba, luego la modificaré.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Fran sanchez: Batsy mató a cuatro, aunque tu comentario acertó al título de esté capitulo, Bueno para conocer a Aria debe esperar un poco más, aún se esta desarrollando. Me alegra que te gustará, y que lo consideres gracioso es un alago para mí, que no se desarrollar muy bien el humor. Sí, se refiere a su abuelita querida xD gracias por comentar.**

 **PsycheJung: Me encantan tus comentarios, y mas porque siento la necesidad de investigar más cada vez que leo tus respuestas. Tus preguntas no las puedo responder, eso arruinaría la tensión. Jason es mi niño favorito, me gusta molestarlo, es un deseo dentro de mi que no puedo evitar. Me alegra estarlo plasmando bien. Tus comentarios siempre me dan una idea mejor de las cosas, aunque leo mucho, no es igual la teoría a la práctica. Yo supongo que los celos se hacen más fuerte si el bebé es niño, ya que puede sentir, y aunque suene irracional celos del niño, y más cuando esté va creciendo y generando apego a la parte femenina del núcleo familiar. Es bastante complejo esté tema, así que siempre intento ir con cuidado, y todos tus comentarios están acertados, no te preocupes, eso me gusta, ya que, aunque no soy psicóloga, me hubiese gustado estudiar dicha carrera. Papá murciélago solo sabe que son novios, esperemos a ver que pasa en su mansión, gracias por todos tus comentarios, aquí y en Wattpad.**

 **ALoneWriter-15: Hola, gracias por pasarte y comentar, me alegra que te siga gustando, ¿La tercera vez? Oh gracias, es bueno saber que las personas lo consideran tan bueno como para leerlo tres veces. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo también.**

 **Bell Sky: Eso intentó, superarme con cada capítulo y cada historia, quiero ir evolucionando con cada proyecto que saqué. La relación de ambos, a mi parecer es hermosa, son perfectos el uno para el otro, solo tienen que solucionar algunas cositas, pero después de eso, todo puede salir bien. Batman será el mejor abuelo, en el siguiente capítulo habrá más interacción con el patriarca de los murciélagos. Aria estará bien, sus pretendientes no tanto, tiene que enfrentar a Jason que es capaz de arrastrar a Roy con él, a Damian que usará sin dudar la katana si llegan a tocar a su niñita, a Tim, a Jon, Dick, y lo peor, a Batman que será capaz de encerrarlo en Arkham. Gracias por tu comentario, uff diciembre fue un mes de mucho ajetreo, por suerte ya pasó. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Fernanda: Hola Fer, ¿Por qué no contestaría? Si alguien se toma el tiempo de comentar, lo más educado es responder. Su hija es un encanto, yo misma la diseñé, y en mi opinión parece una muñequita. Me esfuerzo mucho por intentar darle un tiempo a cada uno de ellos, y espero haberlo logrado en esté capitulo. Hasta ahora esté proyecto va bien, lo único que con mi trabajó no puedo actualizar tanto como puedo. En Wattpad hay más historias de ellos de más de un capítulo, yo ahorita fui "secuestrada" a esa plataforma, y he encontrado buen material. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll/** **Blekk** **-Universe.**


	7. Vuelo en Picada 7

**Anidar de un petirrojo.**

 **Vuelo en Picada #7.**

Raven mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo como unos dedos recorrían desde el final de su espalda, por toda la columna, hasta los hombros desnudos, donde unos labios depositaban suaves besos en la inmaculada piel, los labios fueron sustituidos por una caliente lengua que comenzó a lamer la zona, hasta llegar al cuello, la dócil respiración chocaba con su piel, haciéndola estremecer.

Soltó un jadeo al sentir la fricción del pantalón de Robin contra su trasero expuesto. Las lamidas fueron subiendo, y poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en pequeñas mordidas, abrió sus amatistas ojos, mirando ladinamente a Damian sonreír con malicia, dejando ver sus hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Rodó su cuerpo quedando frente a su acompañante, justo para ser acorralada entre un par de brazos, que se acomodaban en ambos laterales de su cuerpo. Pudo apreciar el resplandor esmeralda de aquella mirada, que brillaba con la ayuda de la luz del sol que se filtraba por una ventana.

Sus labios fueron tomados por los de Damian de manera posesiva, sin quejas correspondió al contacto, enredado sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, las manos de él la sujetaron de la cadera acercándola a su cuerpo.

El calor corporal del cuerpo del actual Robin era el contraste perfecto del frío que emanaba Raven.

—¿Ya te vas a patrullar? _Preguntó Raven entre besos, acariciando por sobre la ropa de Robin el cuerpo de su pareja.

—Estaré aquí después del desayuno. Pennyworth se asegurará de que padre se comporte en toda nuestra estadía _Se separó de ella, acariciando cada curva desnuda. Un pequeño bostezó escapó de los labios de ella— Puedes seguir durmiendo todo lo que quieras _Beso su frente; justo donde estaba la gema, al tiempo que la arropaba, con cuidado se levantó de la cama, retirándose.

Raven cerró los ojos, arrullándose con el aroma a canela que desprendía las sábanas, en pocos minutos, se volvió a rendir ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando la chica despertó, horas después, sintió un mareo, por lo que cerró los ojos, quedándose acostada en el mismo lugar, esperando que este pasará.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos una vez libre del malestar, miro el reloj analógico llevándose una desagradable sorpresa, ella no era de las personas que se quedaban dormidas hasta tan tarde, pero últimamente, las cobijas parecían pegársele por las mañanas.

Sin incorporarse a la cama, levito su comunicador de los titanes, y lo atrajo hasta ella, necesitaba saber que los Red's estaban bien.

Pasaron varios minutos y Tim no contestaba.

Mordió su labio inferior viendo fijamente la pantalla… Tenían que estar bien, no llevaban mucho tiempo en Jump City, no podían estar mal.

Colgó la comunicación, llamando ahora a Jason.

Un alivió le recorrió el cuerpo al ver frente a ella al forajido tomando su taza de café.

—¡Hey Blackbird! ¿Cómo te va con el murciélago? ¿Batsy te trata bien?

—No me interroga todavía, supongo que eso es lo máximo que puede comportarse. ¿Cómo van ustedes? ¿Dónde está Tim?

—¿Yo? Yo estoy bien, aunque hoy amanecí con un dolor en el hombro, puede matarme sabes _Jason bromeó, más al ver el rostro preocupado de Raven borró su sonrisa— Vamos Blackbird, sabes que bromeó, ambos estamos bien, Tim debe estarse dando un baño, ayer un borracho lo baño con licor, si quieres voy ahora mismo y te pasó a Timmy para que estés más tranquila _Jason sonrió con picardía, viendo como ella se sonrojaba, por el comunicador solo podía ver los hombros desnudos de ella, más si a eso le sumaba el cabello desordenado esparcido por la cama, era fácil deducir que estaba haciendo— ¿Estas en la habitación de Damian? ¿Bruce los deja dormir juntos?

—No es como si Damian le diera opciones.

—¿El mocoso está ahí?

—No, patrullando Gotham. Jason… Sabes, si pasa algo, solo debes llamarme… Estaré ahí en segundos.

—Tranquila Rae, estaremos bien, somos niños grandes, no necesitas cuidarnos. No hay rastro de ella, por lo que solo iremos con súper bebé a la ciudad, quiere comprar obsequios para cuando D y tú vuelvan.

—Jason, no te atrevas a llevarlo a ningún lugar indecente o Louis te matará, y de ella no te salvaré.

—Me hieres Raven al suponer que lo llevaría a un buen lugar para divertirse y sacarse el despecho que cierta avecilla le dejo por procrear con un petirrojo.

—¡Estoy hablando enserio Jason!

—Tranquila pajarita, no lo llevaré a un club nocturno, si sirve para tranquilizarte San Tim va con nosotros.

—Me alivia que Tim sea el que esté a cargo _Raven sonrió viendo como Jason bufaba— Tengo que irme, aún no desayuno y Bruce debe estar esperando el interrogatorio matutino.

—Suerte con B, y que no te muerda el murciélago malo.

—Puedo controlar a Bruce, no es algo con lo que no allá lidiado antes, Damian dijo que el señor Pennyworth está de nuestro lado.

—¿Tan rápido te ganaste la simpatía de Alfred? Tienes el mejor aliado de tu lado, es mejor que Superman.

—Así parece, cuídate, salúdame a Jon. Una última cosa; Jason Peter Todd, tienes contundentemente prohibido morir.

—Ja, sonaste como el mocoso, te hace mal pasar tanto tiempo con él, su arrogancia se te pegará. Te veré luego Blackbird _Jason colgó la comunicación alzando la vista, encontrándose a un trasnochado Tim preparando una taza de café— ¿Por qué no le respondiste? ¿Te sientes traicionado Timo?

—No digas tonterías. Raven es mi amiga, solo me preocupo por ella y está relación con Damian. Van demasiado rápido.

—Si claro, al menos ya sabes como yo me sentí cuando tú estabas remplazándome.

Tim no dijo nada, solo le dio un sorbo a su café, mirando su Tablet, Jason intentó ver la pantalla, más esté al sospechar las acciones del mayor la apago.

—Vámonos, tenemos un largo día.

—Te evitarías todo esto si no fueras tan marica, te falta decisión hermano, cuando yo morí tú estuviste allí para ella, y en vez de aprovechar eso para estar juntos, no dejaste de pensar en Stephanie, fuiste el pañuelo de lágrimas de Raven y Cassandra, su mejor amigo, y si no fuera porque Wonder Girl, es más directa, no te habrías acostado con ella. Cuando el mocoso llegó, le dejaste el camino libre con Raven, y él, obviamente lo aprovechó. Lo lamento Timo, pero tu tiempo pasó, y si no lo aprovechaste, lo mejor es que te apartes. El mocoso se las arregló para tener un vínculo más grande que aquel que tuvo con cualquiera de nosotros, y ese vínculo en pocos años te dirá tío Tim.

—Siento que lo hizo a propósito.

—Raven se alejaría si así fuera, no es una niña que se deja manipular.

—Batman me encargó cuidarla, parte de mi misión como el nuevo Robin, de ese tiempo, era acercarme a ella, y hacer lo posible porque siguiera aún sin ti ahí... Una parte de mi esperaba que volvieras a la vida, por eso no hice nada, y cuando lo hiciste… Estabas tan obsesionado porque Batman no te vengó, y por tomar justicia por tu propia mano, que olvidaste lo importante, perdiste tu centro, y ella solo siguió con su vida. Creí que ustedes regresarían, o que la vez que viniste a pelear conmigo te la llevarías, pero no lo hiciste, fuiste su primer amor Jason… Pudiste tener una buena vida a su lado… Podrías ser el padre del bebé que ella espera.

—¿Qué escuchó? El gran Tim Drake le da cavidad al "¿Qué hubiera pasado sí?" Sabes que el pasado no se puede modificar, ni siquiera los velocistas se atreven a eso, y los que lo hacen, se atienen a ser el causante arruinar todo un universo. Esas son especulaciones hermano, deja muchas variables sueltas, tú y yo sabemos que no eres un tipo que deja cabos sueltos. Ya dejemos de plantear situaciones que no pasaran, la realidad es que D nos ganó, contigo jugó de frente, sea cual sea su motivación principal, lo que ahora importa, es que trata bien a Raven. Y eso debe ser suficiente para no golpear la engreída cara del mocoso _Jason se levantó dejando la taza de café en el fregadero, dio una última mirada a su hermano, para luego caminar— Actualiza tu base de datos Timo, yo no fui el primer amor de Raven, apenas y tuve suerte de ser su primer beso… Me alegra que allá sido antes de morir, no me agradaría tener como recuerdo del primer beso el beso con lengua que me dio Talia en el pozo.

Los ojos de Tim se enfocaron en la silueta de Jason que salía de la estancia, lo siguió con la vista, hasta que la puerta se cerró, dándole la tranquilidad de bajar la mirada a la Tablet en sus manos. Y enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo antes de que el comunicador sonará.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Raven agradeció que cuando bajo a comer, su anfitrión no estuviera en la mesa, solo estaba ella, dándole la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

Su boca se hizo agua al ver deliciosos y variados platillos, cada uno perfectamente acomodado y preparado como si de un restaurante se tratará.

Tomó algunos panqueques con la mano, al tiempo que levitaba con sus poderes el chocolate, derramándolo sobre su alimento, el aroma era fuerte, embriagante.

Sus amatistas ojos viajaron por la mesa, mirando queso blanco, rebanado a un centímetro de distancia, escurriendo algo de su suero en el plato, con un nuevo brillo, hizo flotar el plato, colocando el queso entre los panqueques.

Atrajo la crema batida y las cerezas, decorando el último panque de la hilera, sus ojos destellaron con emoción, y con ayuda de sus poderes, corto el primer bocado llevándoselo a la boca.

Con ayuda del queso, era una magnifica combinación de dulce y salado, justo como pensó que sería, tomó otro poco, cerrando ahora los ojos, era simplemente increíble, sus papilas parecían danzar, era casi igual a la sensación que le daba el comer la comida de Jason…

—Me alegra que le guste mi comida señorita _La voz de Alfred se hizo escuchar, rompiendo la burbuja que había creado, su rostro adquirió un tenue carmín por la vergüenza— El amo Damian aviso que regresaría más tarde, y que le sirviera diversos platillos, para que usted escogiera lo que más le gustará. El amo Bruce está en su habitación, comprenderá que tengo que hacerlo dormir con maneras poco ortodoxas, no será molestada hasta pasado el mediodía, le sugiero que siga disfrutando el desayuno, y si tiene alguna petición para el almuerzo, puede encontrarme en la cocina.

—Gracias.

—Oh no, gracias a usted, nunca pude agradecerle que cuidará a todos los jóvenes amos _Sin más el mayordomo se retiró, dejándola sola con toda la comida.

Raven siguió comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que una presencia familiar, la hizo erizarse, giró la vista encontrándose con Damian, su cabello que por lo general se alzaba, ahora, estaba mojado y caía suavemente en su rostro, goteando sobre su esculpido abdomen desnudo, dándole una discreta invitación a mirar, delineaban cada musculo y esas bellas cicatrices que con tanto orgullo portaba, las gotas seguían lamiendo cada parte del abdomen, hasta morir al borde del pantalón negro.

Alzó la vista nuevamente, encontrándose con esa sonrisa ladina tan característica del Wayne, los hoyuelos en las mejillas no se hicieron esperar, dándole un toque más seductor a su rostro.

—Supuse que estabas comiendo cuando un deseo de comer cerezas llegó a mi mente _Hizo girar la silla de ella, para verla a los ojos— Tenemos que hacer algo con todo esto, es molesto vomitar siempre que el aroma de comida llega a mi nariz, si lo hago frente a padre o Pennyworth molestaran con hacerme unos estudios _Su mano tomó la muñeca de Raven, acercando la cereza que estaba entre esos delgados y pálidos dedos.

Su boca rodeó los dedos de ella, y con su lengua atrajo la cereza dejando los dedos húmedos, saco aquellos dedos, mirando con sorna el ceño fruncido de Raven.

—Eso es mío Wayne.

—Es tu culpa por compartirme tus antojos _Atrapo con sus dientes delanteros la fruta, inclinando su cabeza un poco, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban, y su sonrisa era depredadora, por la inclinación, las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer en el regazo de Raven— Puedo compartirlo si aún quieres _Pronunció con un tono aterciopelado, tan profundo, que podía pasar como un ronroneo.

Redujo un poco más la distancia posicionando sus manos en los brazos de la silla, sus labios se rozaron como si fuera la primera vez, Raven mordió el otro extremo de la fruta sin chocar los dientes manteniendo una mínima distancia entre estos, que no era lo suficiente para que sus labios se mantuvieran alejados. Damian terminó de morder la fruta, separándose solo unos centímetros de su pareja para masticarla, Raven hizo lo mismo, dejando que el líquido dulce hiciera bailar sus papilas.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en el otro, y fue lo único que necesitaron para comprender lo que ambos querían.

Sus labios se unieron en un verdadero beso con sabor a cereza, el Wayne se acercó más a ella, haciéndola pegar más al respaldo de la silla. Raven delineó con su lengua los labios de él, antes de tomar con sus dientes el labio inferior, mordiéndolo suavemente.

Un jadeo salió de los labios de Damian, al tiempo que la tomaba entre sus brazos, y la alzaba, camino con ella a cuestas, hasta tumbarla en la mesa, su cuerpo se posicionó en el espacio que dejaban las piernas de ella, con sus brazos libres del peso, retiro con brusquedad los platos, antes de inclinarse a besar nuevamente los labios de su amada.

Los dedos de Raven se perdieron entre las hebras azabaches, y sus labios danzan en un frenesí desesperado, sus piernas se enrollan en la cintura de él, generando una fricción que los hizo jadear.

—Podría venir alguien _Gime entre besos sintiendo como las manos de Damian recorren sus curvas hasta llegar al final de la camisa.

—Padre está sedado, y antes de venir, vi a Pennyworth que salía de la casa, no vendrá en algunas horas, tiempo suficiente para hacerte lo que deseo _Se separó de ella, quitándole la camisa, sus verdes brillaron, y una sonrisa orgullosa surgió en su rostro, con el dorso de su dedo acarició la curva del cuello, hasta llegar al hombro derecho, donde bajo la tira del sostén, siguiendo esa línea hasta llegar al broche en la parte del frente.

Sin despegar la vista de los ojos de ella, sus labios comienzan a descender, dejando un camino de besos por donde recorría, sus dedos acariciaron el broche, quitándolo con calma, descubriendo el par de pechos inmaculados senos.

Una de sus manos se posicionó sobre uno de los pechos, comenzando a masajearlo y con sus labios se encargaba de dejar besos sobre la piel, al llegar a la coronilla, sus dientes delanteros rastrillaron, antes de que estos se cerraran en el pezón, mordiendo suavemente la zona antes de comenzar a succionar.

Su otra mano acarició sensualmente la pierna que se cernía en su cintura, delineando los músculos hasta llegar al glúteo, que apretó con gusto y deseo.

La escuchó gemir su nombre, de una manera tan sensual que lo hizo engrandecer su ego, Damian sabía que no fue el primer amor de Raven, ese lugar estaba para su desagrado, ocupado por Wally West, ni tampoco fue su primer beso, el bastardo de Jason tenía eso, pero él tenía algo que ellos nunca poseerían.

Él fue el primero con el que se entregó en cuerpo y alma, aquel que la bruja más amaba. Antes que él, hubo algunos miserables, pero ninguno sería capaz de ocupar su lugar, Raven era suya, sus almas se encontraban vinculadas, no existiría mejor hombre en todo el multiverso para ella que Damian Wayne.

Ambos eran perfectos para estar juntos, y así sería siempre.

Esmeralda y amatista brillaron con un tinte de lujuria, olvidándose completamente de donde estaban, la ropa comenzó a ser estorbosa, y la distancia entre sus cuerpos nula, la danza fue sensual, tan rápida como los amantes requerían, las gotas de agua, ahora con un adquirido sabor salino bajaba del cuerpo de Damian, llegar a la unión con el inmaculado y totalmente perfecto cuerpo de la chica.

Jadeos y gemidos eran intercambiados, mientras las últimas embestidas de la danza acababan, en un segundo, toda la habitación quedó en silencio, justo a tiempo cuando ambos adolescentes alcanzaban el clímax.

Su cuerpo seguía unido, y los labios del chico besaron a su amada, expresándole todos sus sentimientos sin emitir ni una palabra.

Damian no era una persona muy expresiva, no entendía mucho de los sentimientos, y en momentos de su vida, los considero una debilidad, pero, estando ahí, aun sobre su novia, viéndola respirar agitadamente, con todo el cabello revuelto, y labios que lo invitaban a fundirse en ellos, entendió que sus sentimientos por Raven jamás serían una debilidad.

Ella era la mujer de su vida, la única digna de estar a su lado en todo momento, su amada, por la que mataría al mundo entero por protegerla, su amor por Raven no lo hacía ser débil, en cambio, le daba motivos para entrenar más y ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla siempre.

—Vamos, le diré a Pennyworth que nos llevé la comida a la cama _Damian tomó la mano de ella incorporándola, depositando un beso en el dorso de está.

—Damian estamos aquí de visitas, ya el señor Alfred hizo demasiado por mí al darme todo este banquete, no quiero importunar.

—Beloved, esto un día será nuestro, yo soy el único hijo legítimo de padre, y tú eres mi adorada y mi futura señora Wayne, tienes que caminar siempre a mi lado, no detrás de mí, tu palabra en esta casa vale tanto como la mía, nunca importunarías, eres mi reina, y como tal todos deben tratarte _Sus labios se acercaron a los labios de ella, depositando un casto beso.

—¿Tu futura señora? ¿Cuándo acepte eso? _Raven sonrió ladinamente, antes de sentir como Damian la cargaba estilo princesa.

—Desde la primera vez que nos vimos, yo sabía que tú eras la mujer perfecta para caminar conmigo, ese momento fue cuando decidí, si alguien tenía el derecho de ser mi amada, eras tú. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo entendieras, pero debes comprender que no tengo mucha paciencia, por lo que, si te niegas te secuestraré y te encerraré hasta que aceptes _La sonrisa de Damian se torció, y sus ojos dieron un brillo burlón.

—Si pones a Jon como el dragón, haré que me libere, estás advertido Wayne _Raven sonrió siguiéndole el juego, antes de dirigirle una mirada al desastre que dejaban atrás— Deberíamos limpiar.

—Pennyworth lo hará.

—Damian, ustedes no son unos niños pequeños, en algún momento el señor Alfred no podrá seguirlos cuidado, y deberán ustedes limpiar su desastre. ¿Qué sería de ustedes sin el señor Alfred? Está mansión no durará de pie ni doce horas _Con un chasquido dejó todo impecable, haciendo que Damian alzará una ceja de incredulidad.

—Algún día tus poderes pueden fallar.

—Es posible, hagamos un trato, cuando ustedes dejen de depender del señor Alfred, yo dejaré de hacer lo mismo con mis poderes.

—Padre no sería nada sin Pennyworth, es el pilar más importante en su vida.

—¿Y cuál es tu escusa?

—Me criaron como un príncipe, un futuro monarca, antes tenía más sirvientes que no opinaban, ahora debo conformarme con uno que no deja de meterse en mi vida, y es capaz de castigar, sedar y reprender a Batman… Fue una mejoría.

Raven sonrió ante el humor de su pareja, antes de acomodarse más contra el pecho de él, por segunda vez, el aroma a canela parecía acunarla, se sentía soñolienta.

Se llevó a la boca la mano, tapando un bostezó, a pesar de dormir hasta tarde, aún tenía sueño.

—Creí que dormiste lo suficiente.

—Yo también lo creí, pero aún estoy cansada _Dio otro bostezó acomodando su nariz hasta pegarse del pecho de él— No creo poder ver a tu padre a los ojos después de lo que hicimos en su mesa.

—Puedes quedarte todo el día en la habitación, nadie te dirá nada, cuando venga Dick y su familia, ya no te sentirás tan incómoda, y padre tendrá su atención en más objetivos.

—¿Me estás sugiriendo esconderme? No puedo ocultarme eternamente de Bruce, conociéndolo, si quiere hablar conmigo a solas, encontrará la manera de encontrarme _Inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta su brazo, acariciándolo pausadamente, está acción no pasó desapercibida para Damian— Y si existiera una manera no lo haría, no soy ninguna criminal y si lo fuera, no sería tan cobarde como para huir, si tiene algo que decir sabe dónde encontrarme, lo único, debo advertirte que aunque se trate de tu padre, no dejaré que me insulte o trate de minimizarme. Si me enoja, lo presentaré con mi padre, puede que un tiempo de calidad en el infierno les caiga bien ambos.

—Tienes permitido golpearlo si abusa de su poder como Batman _Damian levantó las comisuras de sus labios, esperaba una reacción así de parte de ella, por eso, y muchas cosas más Raven se convirtió en su pareja, ella era la única mujer capaz de ir contra las ordenes de toda la liga de la justicia, y salir impune, no por nada era la princesa del inframundo.

—No te estoy pidiendo tu permiso Wayne, lo haré aunque tú no quieras _Los ojos esmeraldas chocaron con los de ella, y pesé a la leve soñolencia, pudo notar que hablaba enserio, tanto así, que sus ojos parecían emanar chispas, amenazándolo silenciosamente por si quería replicar.

Si fuera otra persona, ahora mismo la estuviera soltando… Bueno, en realidad, si fuera otra persona, jamás le concedería el honor de tocarlo, mucho menos de estar en sus brazos, su abuelo le enseñó que simples peones no eran dignos de tocar a los de su estirpe, pero no era cualquiera, era Raven, su Raven, su futura reina, aquella que seguía caminando a su lado a pesar de tener el poder para estar por encima de todos, que lo acepto pesé a lo mal que se comportó en un principio, aquella que siempre buscaba la manera de entrar en su burbuja personal, la misma mujer que llevaba un vástago suyo en su vientre.

—Eres la única persona que se atrevido a desafiarme e ir contra mi voluntad de una manera tan directa, si fueras otra persona, estarías perdiendo la cabeza, y en vez de eso, me **provocas** con tus palabras beloved, en esto me has subyugado mujer _La vio asentir suavemente, sus pestañas ya no se movían, estaba dormitando.

Otra ofensa que cualquier otro pagaría caro, más por ser su amada Raven, lo dejaría pasar.

Terminó de subir las escaleras tranquilamente, y su camino siguió hasta la habitación, donde la deposito suavemente sobre la cama, acomodó las mantas sobre el pequeño cuerpo, y se dispuso a investigar.

Desde pequeño le enseñaron que el conocimiento era poder, y su conocimiento sobre el estado de Raven era más que limitado, nulo, tenía que investigar más con el fin de no sentirse tan desubicado a cada hora, tenía que controlar la situación, ser el padre que Bruce nunca fue.

Superar a su propio padre, donde esté falló.

Extrañamente se sentía ansioso mientras escribía lo que necesitaba, un revoloteo combinadas a una ligeras nauseas se hicieron presente, él no era un hombre que se ponía nervioso, menos por algo tan simple, pero algo dentro de él seguía molestando…

En unos segundos que parecieron eternos, la búsqueda le arrojo miles de resultados, por lo que sin perder más tiempo comenzó a indagar, frustrándose en veces que la página tardaba a su parecer siglos en cargar.

Al parecer era normal soñolienta, es un mecanismo de defensa debido a que el feto utiliza los nutrientes de la madre para su formación y crecimiento, por lo que las mujeres tienen un gasto energético mucho mayor de lo normal. También descubrió como hacer que las náuseas matutinas pasaran, averiguó todo lo que pudo, hasta cosas que tenían que ver con el parto, y los primeros cuidados del bebé, quería estar preparado, sentirse seguro otra vez…

Más no resultó, su ansiedad seguía presente, y sus ojos esmeraldas pasaban de la pantalla de la computadora, al vientre todavía plano de Raven, pesé a toda la información que recolecto, sentía que estaba aún sobre arenas movedizas, que en cualquier momento lo engullirían por hacer algo mal.

Sus mascotas eran las únicas que debía cuidar, y en veces, recibía ayuda de Pennyworth para cuidar de algunas, pero con esto, solo eran Raven y él, cuidando de un ser vivo que en unos años le diría "papá".

Su estómago se revolvió ansioso, sus ojos ahora miraban fijamente a Raven, era algo increíble que pronto su heredero vendría al mundo, siendo traído por la mujer más fuerte y poderosa que conocía.

Muchas dudas afloraron en él.

¿Tendrían las suficientes herramientas para cuidar a un bebé?

¿Sabría cómo cambiar un pañal?

Él fue entrenado para matar, no para cambiar pañales, era algo absurdo que a él, siendo el nieto del demonio le enseñaran cosas tan… Inútiles como cambiar un pañal, ¿Para qué le serviría eso en batalla? Los niños eran problemas de las mujeres, si la madre no tenía experiencia, o en su defecto no se quería hacerse cargo de su retoño, podrían encontrar una nodriza que hiciera todo el trabajo.

Él no quería eso, más que nada porque una simple mujer no tocaría a su hijo.

Otro factor que lo llenaba de duda, era la posibilidad de que el bebé tuviera poderes, Raven no la paso bien en su niñez por ellos, los mojes la aislaron y la obligaron a no sentir nada, tenerles miedo a sus dones, generando una inseguridad en si misma que fue cuestión de tiempo para que explotará, o alguien se aprovechará.

La falta de cariño la llevó a buscar a Trigon, la inseguridad de sus herencia demoniaca impidió que sus habilidades crecieran, y si no fuera por Dick, ella aun estaría en el infierno, como una niña, fragmentada en tres parte, su parte buena, el yo-alma y la mala, también conocida como la hija de Trigon, o como prefería ser llamada; Lenore, esa parte de su mujer que era capaz de usar dos espadas mágicas y destruir como si nada a cualquiera…

Si el bebé llegaba a tener poderes, ellos como sus padres, debían enseñarle como controlarlos, sin reprimirse como su madre lo hizo por tanto tiempo.

Esperaba que el futuro bebé tuviera los ojos de Raven, ese tono amatista, con un toque rojizo se vería precioso en el bebé, o al menos, que sacaran el cabello de ella, sea como sea, sería un bebé muy hermoso, casi divino, Raven era en parte mortal y en parte ángel caído, su abuelo perteneció a la raza serafín, los ángeles más hermosos del cielo, belleza heredada a sus sucesores, y su familia, pesé a no ser tan celestial como la de su amada, tenía una buen linaje, su sucesor sería una perfecta combinación.

Sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el llamado del comunicador de Raven, ella se removió un poco, por lo que él, para que el ruido dejará de molestar lo contesto.

Sus cejas se fruncieron encontrándose con la cara molesta de Jason, se notaba algo agitado, más intento calmarse al ver el rostro de Damian, esté por su parte se preguntaba ¿Qué hacía ese simio llamando a su amada?

—¿Qué haces molestando a **MI** beloved? _Preguntó con molestia, siendo directo.

—Si quisiera ver tu cara, te llamaría a ti, ahora pásame a Blackbird, tengo que hablar con ella _Lanzó un suspiro llevando sus manos al cabello, no quería hablar con Damian, no ahora, necesitaba a Raven.

—No te puede atender, deja de molestarla.

—¡Damian mira lo que compré! _Antes de que pudiera Jason responder, la cara de Jon se hizo visible en el comunicador.

Damian frunció aún más las cejas, se iba por un día a la torre, y todo estaba patas para arriba.

Jon alzó una pijamita tejida amarilla, con aguamarina, con una inscripción que decía "Si crees que soy lindo tienes que ver a mi mamá" junto a esto, sostenía dos gorritos, uno para niño y otro para niña.

—¡La ropa de bebé es tan adorable! Como no sabemos que será, compré los dos gorros, ¿Crees que a Raven le gusté? Pensé que, si tenía su piel, el amarillo haría resaltar, y si tenía tu piel, le quedaría bonito, También compré zapatitos ¡Son tan pequeños! _Dio un gritillo enseñando los zapatitos más de cerca.

Damian rodó los ojos, de las cosas que esperaba de esta llamada, el que Jon estuviera enseñándole ropa de bebé, nunca habría pasado por su cabeza.

Y, aun así, miro la pijamita, se veía adorable, pero no le daría la razón a Jon jamás, menos en voz alta.

—¿Para esas estupideces llamaron?

—No seas amargado Little Demon, Jon solo te enseña las cosas que compramos para tu pichón _Jason le quitó el comunicador— ¡Pásame a Raven! Necesito hablar con ella.

—¡No tienes nada que hablar con mi mujer!

—No tengo tiempo para perderlo en esto _El comunicador se quedaba en blanco… Todd colgó, dejándole con las palabras en la boca.

La furia inundo su cuerpo, y en menos de lo que esperaba, reventó el comunicador.

Su mirada reparó en la chica que seguía durmiendo.

Si bien ella y Jason habían tenido… "Algo" no le gustaba que el error de su padre revoloteará a su mujer, ella era suya, y él no tenía que seguirla llamando.

Raven no era su niñera…

Tomó los restos del aparato para llevárselos, más tarde tendría que reponerle el aparato con otro.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Apenas Raven ingresó al comedor su mirada se topó de frente con la gélida azulina del dueño de la mansión, que hasta ese momento almorzaba tranquilamente. El tenedor del hombre detrás del manto de Batman bajo, mientras sus manos limpiaban con gracia su boca, sutilmente señalo con la vista la silla junto a él, dándole una silenciosa orden a su acompañante para que se sentará a su lado.

Raven alzo la ceja mirando de reojo a lado a lado, estaban solos, podía sentir la energía de Alfred en la cocina, y no tenía señales de Damian, desde que despertó por tercera vez en el día, intentó localizarlo con su comunicador, más por alguna extraña razón, no pudo encontrarlo en donde lo dejó. No quería usar sus poderes para localizarlo, por respeto a su privacidad, por lo que opto por bajar a comer.

Para su mala suerte, aquel hombre que tenía vergüenza de mirar luego de hacer… ¡Eso! En su mesa, estaba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, con esa mirada tan "Se lo que hiciste"

Las barreras de Bruce le impedían conocer las intenciones detrás de aquella invitación, por lo que usando su instinto básico de supervivencia, y sin delatar su vergüenza frente a su contrario, decidió sentarse lo más lejos que podía del hombre, y eso era al otro lado de la mesa del comedor, justo en la cabecera adversa de donde se encontraba el Wayne.

Este alzo una ceja, para luego fruncir el ceño, nadie venía a su casa y lo desafiaba, el día anterior dejo que ambos se salieran con la suya, ceno tranquilamente con la pareja, y no hizo ningún comentario, pesé a sus deseos de interrogarlos hasta saber los antecedentes de su unión, decidió comportarse, y ver de manera discreta la manera en la que ambos interactuaban con el otro.

Con solo una noche con sus visitas, descubrió que su hijo cambió mucho en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Raven y los titanes, parecía menos agresivo, y ya no usaba su katanna o amenazaba con está a la menor provocación. Ahora parecía por fin ser consciente de la importancia de preservar la vida de alguien que no sea sí mismo, y aunque fuera la vida de la mismísima hija de un demonio, para él, que se enfrentaba con desquiciados, toda vida era importante, y él que su hijo comprendiera eso, era un gran progreso.

Otra cosa que noto, es que esté parecía receloso con cualquier hombre que se le acercará a la mujer, lo percibió primero en la torre de los titanes, y luego, cuando este, sin importarle que él era su padre, llegó a reclamarle el habérsela llevado por un tiempo, parecía que en cualquier momento brincaría sobre él, no con las intenciones de matarlo, sino de dejarle en claro algunas cosas.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los afilados de ella, declarando así una silenciosa batalla, en la que ambos tenían la misma expectativa de victoria ante su contrario.

Cuando entró Alfred, la tensión era palpable, ambos estaban a cada extremo de la mesa, sosteniendo la mirada sin siquiera parpadear, el hombre mayor carraspeo, más no consiguió nada, ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en su pequeña cruzada que en prestar atención a su alrededor.

—Me alegra que ambos se lleven tan bien, pero les recuerdo que la comida se enfría, y será un desperdició si no la comen, si los hace sentir más cómodos, pueden seguir con su juego… Perdón, duelo de miradas mientras comen, y si luego se quieren aplicar la ley del hielo, están en su derecho _Alfred sonrió orgulloso al ver como ambos por fin le ponían atención, en sus años de experiencia cuidando de Bruce, sabía leerlo bien y pesé a su ceño fruncido y su falsa molestia estaba avergonzado por su infantil comportamiento.

Raven se acomodó en la silla, mirando ahora a la comida, todo se veía apetecible, y pesé a ser dos personas solamente, el festín frente a ella parecía para alimentar un ejército.

—Señor Alfred ¿No comerá?

—Oh no señorita, yo almorcé hace mucho, comprenderá que no puedo esperar a que el amo Bruce despierte hasta las tres de la tarde para comer, prefiero comer siempre puntual, tengo mucho que hacer, está casa no se mantiene en pie sola.

Raven abrió los ojos ¿Tres de la tarde? ¿Tanto durmió? Una leve vergüenza adornó sus mejillas, estaba allí de visitas, y se pasaba casi todo el día durmiendo, por lo general ella no era así, despertaba antes del alba siempre, y no se acostaba hasta pasada la noche, en algunos casos, por algunos criminales no podía dormir hasta pasada la madrugada, más eso no le impedía despertar temprano, en cambio ahora, le parecía casi imposible despertarse ¿Tendría algo que ver sus poderes? Esperaba que no, tenía demasiados problemas acumulados como para agregar otros.

Tomó un plato, escaneando con la mirada cada platillo, y tomó aquello que se veía más apetecible, su contrario hizo lo mismo volviendo a llenar su plato, en poco tiempo ambos se encontraban comiendo ante la atenta mirada del mayor, una vez seguro de que ninguno volviera a comportarse como un niño, dio una sutil sonrisa, y regresó a la cocina.

El ambiente continuó en silencio, está vez un poco más agradable, ambos se concentraban en seguir comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que Raven desvió su mirada a la puerta del comedor, Bruce alzó la ceja, mirando al mismo lugar, justo cuando su hijo ingresaba gruñendo, parecía no ser un buen día para él.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron pudo notar aquel parecido entre ambos que todos se encargaban de recalcarle.

Damian desvió la mirada, encontrándose con la figura de Raven, y pudo notar un cambio en su hijo, sus hombros se destensaron, su mandíbula antes presionada se aflojo, y sus ojos parecieron suavizarse, era como un bálsamo a todo su cuerpo.

Sus pasos se hicieron escuchar, intentando parecer resentido, y con cierto fastidió le tendió un comunicador nuevo a Raven, está alzo la ceja.

—¿Qué pasó con el mío?

—Todd me molesto _Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, al tiempo que la chica rodó los ojos y aun así aceptaba el comunicador.

Damian se sentó al lado de Raven, tomando la misma comida que ella estaba comiendo, está vez fue turno para Bruce de alzar la ceja, parte de lo que ella comía eran algunos dulces con chocolates y té de hierbas, nunca vio a su hijo comer dulces, aunque Dick le dijo que en una feria probó algodón de azúcar, era diferente escucharlo que verlo.

¿Qué clase de hechizó tenía su hijo? ¿Dónde estaba el mocoso hostil que le encargaron de cuidar? Apreciaba una gran mejoría en su comportamiento, más no por esto dejaba de ser inquietante.

Sus ojos iban de un lado al otro, aun no comprendía del todo los motivos de aquella unión, y su instinto detectivesco se activaba cuando no tenía el conocimiento de algo, ambos eran muy reservados en público, y si no fuera por como su hijo la miraba, no creería que ambos de verdad estuvieran en una relación.

Desde esa distancia no podía escuchar nada, más notó como Raven movía sus labios a la par que sus ojos señalaban la puerta, Damian se puso de pie, recuperando el ceño fruncido y su estado de tensión, mientras la chica rodaba los ojos. Bruce la miro esperando una explicación, más está solo se encogió de hombros.

En pocos segundos, el silencio fue sustituido por una serie de gritos que lo hicieron incorporar, Titus ladraba enérgicamente y alguien parecía correr por los pasillos.

La puerta del comedor se abrió de par en par, revelando a una pequeña niña de cabello azabache, aquella niña que conoció en la torre de los titanes.

—Mar'i no corras _Dick la reprendió al tiempo que se hacía presente en la habitación cargando algunas maletas.

Su esposa llegó pocos segundos después llevando algunas bolsas con ella, su mirada pasó de su familia, a Raven, y sin importarle nada soltó las bolsas, volando hasta ella dándole un abrazo, Damian enfureció más antes que pudiera hacerle algo a la alienígena está misma la soltó mirándola con gran entusiasmo.

—¡Star suficiente! _Habló intentando liberarse del agarre, todo el entusiasmo de Starfire la aturdía, era como recibir una descarga eléctrica dentro de una piscina.

Starfire la soltó mirándola como una sonrisa, parecía querer decirle algo, más por alguna razón no lo hacía, sintió un leve tirón de su ropa, haciéndola mirar abajo, justo donde la pequeña Mar'i sonreía.

—Tía Rae, cuando te cases ¿Puedo ser Mar'i la que lleve los anillos? _La pregunta de la niña salió inocente, más causo estragos en algunos de los mayores.

Raven quedó unos segundos aturdida, ¿A qué se debía esa pregunta tan repentina? ¿Casarse? ¿Ella? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

—Mar'i, tía Rae no se casará con nadie _El padre de la niña se arrodilló frente a la pequeña, para luego ver los ojos de Raven— ¿O sí? _Con algo de preocupación miró a Damian, y luego a la chica, una cosa era vivir juntos, y ser novios y otra muy distinta era casarse, ambos eran un par de niños ¡No estaban listos para eso! Por otro lado… Raven estaba embarazada… ¿Está era una manera de Damian hacerse responsable de sus actos? ¿Casándose de la noche a la mañana? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Hacerlo en las vegas? Esto debía ser solo un sueño, se repitió mentalmente como la noche pasada tuvo que hacer para poder dormir.

—¡Por supuesto que no! _Raven grito, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Dick pensar eso? Dándose cuenta de la brusquedad empleada, respiro profundamente antes de responder más calmada— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Mar'i? _Sonó lo más suave que pudo fingir.

Kori miro a su hija intentando silenciarla con la mirada, más está solo miraba a Raven.

—Mar'i y mami vieron el anillo es muy bonito, una linda mujer se lo entregó a tío Jay luego de decirle que no iba asistir a la boda, pero que estaría aquí para el nacimiento… ¿Quién va a nacer? _La niña cubrió su boca con gran entusiasmo— ¿Tendrás bebés con los que Mar'i podrá jugar?

Toda la información pasó de manera veloz en la mente de Raven, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Starfire.

—No te lo iba a decir, no todavía, no con tantas personas _Toda la energía anterior se esfumo, sus manos fueron a parar al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una pequeña cajita que entregó a la mestiza.

Abrió cuidadosamente la tapa ante la mirada de todos en el comedor, sus dedos inconscientemente apretaron el empaque, tragó saliva al tiempo que sus ojos se nublaban un poco con la aparición de cristalinas lágrimas, se sentía desarmada, totalmente expuesta, y por ridículo que pareciera, se sentía a la vez tan feliz de volver a ver ese anillo.

Sus emociones oscilaban dentro de ella, ira, alegría, melancolía, desasosiego, sentía todo y nada a la vez, era como una revuelta en su mente que no la dejaba controlarse, y todo gracias a un pequeño anillo…

Un sencillo anillo de oro, que mostraba dos pajaritos en un nido, con una perla dentro de este simulando un huevo.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a Jason mandarle eso?

De manera autónoma tocó su nuevo comunicador, más antes de que pudiera elevarlo para usarlo, la mano de Damian la detuvo.

—¿Qué es ese anillo? _Damian pregunto mirándola con ímpetu.

—Me lo dio Jason, fue lo último que me regalo antes de irse de los titanes y morir… En su funeral lo tire en su ataúd… _Detuvo sus palabras abruptamente, se suponía que el anillo debía seguir en el ataúd, pero si una mujer se lo entregó a Jason, eso solo significaba que se encontró con Talia.

Su mirada instintivamente fue a parar en Bruce que asintió suavemente antes de intercambiar una significativa mirada con Dick.

—No me dijo nada, de lo contrario no estaría aquí.

Damian frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras de Richard, miro a Raven, luego a su padre, y luego a Grayson, algo le estaban ocultando, y no le gustaba eso.

—¡¿Qué demonios ocurre?

Raven miro a Bruce que negó molesto, esta apretó las manos.

—Lo siento, pero tiene que saber, tu madre está merodeando Jump City, ella fue la razón por la que Jason y Tim están ahí.

Damian se molestó porque todos parecían saber menos él, más al instante su enojó pasó, analizando bien las palabras de su madre, está sabía que Raven estaba embarazada ¿Acaso creía que era del inútil de Todd? ¿Y aun así prometió venir a verlo nacer? Sucedía algo raro, a su madre no le interesaba Jason, y si en su momento lo uso, era por el hecho de molestar a Bruce, por nada más, Todd no era alguien especial para su madre, solo una simple ficha sacrificable más.

Si él imbécil de Jason en su llamada le hubiera dado está información, nada de esto estaría pasando, y su mujer no se encontraría tan alterada, esto no le hacía bien, ni a ella ni al bebé.

—Jason me dijo que intento contactarte, y que tu comunicador salía fuera de área, como no podía abandonar la ciudad, me dio eso, dijo que tu entenderías, nunca lo vi así, era como cuando Roy estaba a punto de recaer _Starfire intervino.

Bruce frunció el ceño, Jason era un idiota, pudo contactarse con él, con Dick, hablar con Tim, cualquier cosa, pero en vez de eso, hacía algo irracional, saco un dispositivo de su bolsillo, tres puntos estaban juntos en la mansión, el punto de Tim en la torre, pero no encontraba señales de Jason, era como si este lo destruyo.

Raven jadeó, por segunda vez, ese anillo llegaba a ella anunciándole desgracia, inconscientemente, soltó la caja, dejando que el anillo rodara indiscriminadamente por el piso, no era la primera vez que Jason se volaba en picada sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, la primera vez lo llevó a su propia muerte, y está podía acabar igual si no lo detenía a tiempo.

Tomó su nuevo comunicador, intentando localizar a Jason, más ni siquiera sonaba, intento con Tim, pero igual que pasó en la mañana, este no contestaba, como tercera opción llamó a Jon.

Este le contesto con una sonrisa.

—Hey Raven, mira lo que compré.

—Ahora no Jon _Lo interrumpió abruptamente— ¿Jason está por ahí?

—No, se fue hace un buen rato.

Raven miro de reojo a Dick, este asintió.

—Lo intentaré localizar en la Bati-cueva _Richard camino rápidamente.

—Escúchame bien Jon, ¿Tim está por ahí?

—Está en su cuarto ¿Qué pasa?

—Búscalo, dile que tenemos un problema _Su mirada se encontró con la de Starfire— Explícale tú, yo buscaré a Jason a mi manera.

A pesar de que Bruce podía tomar fácilmente el control de la situación, dejó que la mujer siguiera dando órdenes, podía ver esa actitud de liderado que Dick y Tim tanto le insistían que Raven tenía, pesé a estarse dejando dominar un poco por sus emociones, ¿Dónde estaba la mujer fría? Ni en el entierro de Jason la vio inquietarse tanto al menos no frente a tanta gente, era como si algo más afectará su comportamiento.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte primero, estas muy alterada, puedes resultar dañada si lo haces así _Damian se acercó a ella tomándole la mano, sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los de ella expresándole su preocupación, todo el enojo se acabó en el momento que sintió que ella podía lastimarse, sus ganas de protegerla eran mucho más intensas que cualquier rencor— No te expongas al peligro de manera estúpida, esa mujer es más peligrosa y astuta de lo que crees, no soportaría que te hiciera daño _Con sus propios dedos, extendió la palma de ella, depositando el anillo que sin que nadie lo viera recogió del piso— Regresa a mí beloved _Su frente se pegó a la de ella al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, dejando el anillo entre las palmas de ambos, sus esmeraldas ojos se cerraron y su respiración se volvió serena, dejándose embriagar por el aroma relajante a lavanda que ella desprendía— Sin importar cuanto te tome, estaré esperando.

Sin importarle las miradas de los demás, deposito un suave beso en los labios de ella, sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, encontrándose con los agradecidos de ella.

Si no la dejaba ir ahora, más temprano que tarde tendrían problemas con ese tema, la híbrida no podía dejar de ser una heroína, le era imposible ignorar a alguien que estaba en problemas, así la conoció, y lo hacía sentir orgulloso que sin importar el tiempo, sus instintos de volar en picada ante cualquier obstáculo siguiera presente.

Raven era su mujer, no porque él siempre lo decía, sino porque ella así lo decidió, fue su decisión quedarse a su lado. Ahora, por circunstancias externas quería alzar el vuelo, a él le tocaba quedarse en el nido, confiaba en ella, en su fuerza, y en su voluntad por volver a él.

Los cuervos eran animales monógamos, una vez que elegían su pareja y su territorio, era para siempre. Ambos eran el para siempre del otro, Damian no veía su vida con otra mujer a su lado.

—Sé que así será, igual sé que si me pierdo encontrarás la manera de encontrarme, siempre lo haces _Raven acarició el rostro de él antes de besar sus labios— Nos vemos pronto.

Se separó lentamente, para luego sentarse en posición de loto en el piso, recitó su mantra apretando con fuerza el anillo y comenzó a flotar, los presentes vieron un cuervo alzar el vuelo.

Starfire miro con cierta tristeza a Damian, que como si nada tomaba una silla para acomodarse frente a Raven, la voz de Tim la hizo regresar a la realidad, por la que siguió informándole.

Bruce miro a su hijo, por respeto se mantuvo en silencio hasta ahora, nunca vio una conexión más grande entre dos personas, ni sus padres se entendían así de bien, una sutil sonrisa se asomó en la cara del hombre, y como si nada, acomodó una silla al lado de su hijo quedando frente a la chica.

—No tienes por qué esperar solo, yo esperaré contigo.

Damian intercambió miradas con su padre, más decidió no discutir, lo más importante era estar tranquilo, y estar allí hasta que Raven volviera.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, detrás de un almacén a medio terminar; más de la mitad del techo no estaba, dejando ingresar la luz del sol de la tarde, no era la mejor estructura, las paredes eran de láminas de un blando metal, solo tenía una ventana, de cristal sucio, y algunas partes roto, adentro; estaba llenó de botes desarmados, o en proceso de desarme, vigas oxidas, y barriles de combustible, parecía ser un local perfecto para aquellos que revendían las piezas, la policía de manera sospechosa, nunca circulaba por estas partes del muelle, dejando que el mercado clandestino creciera.

Por lo general, durante el día estaba solitario, más hoy, dos personas estaban adentro, un hombre estaba recargado de uno de los botes mientras una mujer lo miraba con sorna a unos pasos de él, en las manos de la mujer una espada goteaba sangre.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? _Jason escupió sangre mirando con una sonrisa ladina a la mujer— Déjame decirte que la vejez debe estarte afectando.

—Y a ti, todo este tiempo no te ha servido de nada, sigues siendo el mismo mocoso estúpido que rescate de la muerte, ¿Tanto te gusto mi regalito y mi mensaje?

—¡Deja a Raven lejos de esto! ¡Es entre tú y yo, ella no tiene nada que ver!

—Te equivocas querido, la pequeña avecilla está embarazada, y eso la involucra conmigo.

—¿Celosa?

—Yo no, ¿Y tú?

Antes de poder seguir hablando, un cuervo voló en picada hasta ellos. Talia dio unos pasos atrás mirando con una sonrisa a su nueva acompañante, como dedujo, si traía a su mascota, la avecilla no tardaría en llegar, más está vez sí que tardo, lo bueno es que con Jason, de una manera u otra, siempre tendría diversión.

Raven miró a Jason con la máscara destrozada, dejando ver su cabello bicolor manchado de sangre, su rostro tenía hematomas, y su mano presionaba su abdomen, justo en donde salía una gran cantidad de sangre.

Sus manos emanaron oscuridad apuntando a la mujer.

—Mira quien llegó a buscarte querido, no te pone feliz _La mujer sonrió con sorna al ver como la energía de la recién llegada comenzaba a burbujear— O no querida, no voy a pelear, ¿Cómo podría dañar aquella que le dará un heredero a mi familia?

—¿Heredero a tu familia? Ja, la vejez debe estarte afectando más de lo que creí, ese bebé es mío.

—¿Crees que no sé cuándo mientes? No te olvides quien te enseñó todo lo que sabes.

—No te preocupes, Bruce siempre viene a mi mente antes de regresar basura como tú de vuelta en su sitio _Tosió nuevamente, está vez encorvándolo, la herida en el abdomen comenzó a dolerle de una manera inaguantable, más no le daría el gusto a Talia, como si nada, se irguió.

—Por más que lo digas, no cambiaras nada, ese bebé es de mi hijo, será mi futuro heredero, y me encargaré de educarlo personalmente.

—Sobre mi cadáver _Raven habló levitando algunas vigas de la habitación, lanzándolas hasta la mujer, que como si nada esquivaba cada una de ellas a pesar de que seguían moviéndose.

—Eso lo arreglaremos después querida, ahora, cuídate, cuida a mi heredero, y saluda a mi amado, espero que no crea que porque tiene a mi futuro nieto en su casa, está libre de que yo vaya a visitarlos, estoy en mi derecho _Una sonrisa extendió su rostro— Nos vemos, y la próxima vez Jason, no seré tan compasiva, culpa a la edad o mi sentimentalismo al enterarme que seré abuela _Sacó un par de espadas, clavándolas en los laterales de Raven— Para ti querida, tu padre me encargó que te diera tu regalo de bodas adelantado.

Cuando terminó de hablar, una explosión los hizo mirar arriba, partes del techo comenzaban a caer, dejándole la distracción para que la mujer pudiera irse, Raven miro a Jason, y luego a Talia, decidiéndose por lo más importante.

Tomó el brazo de Jason pasándolo por su hombro.

—No tenías que venir.

—¡Tú no tenías que venir! Ahora no hables ahorra fuerzas las necesitaras _Dio una última mirada a las espadas de Lenore, y como si no fueran de ella, simplemente decidió dejarlas atrás nuevamente.

—Me dijo que se vendría por ti cuando tuvieras ocho meses, dijo que su nieto nacería con ella, no podía permitirlo, vine con la intención de matarla _Rio sin gracia— No podía permitirle dañar a otra persona, y mira como acabe.

—Eres un desastre _De manera inconsciente se llevó la mano a su vientre, la idea de que Talia intentará acercarse a su bebé la ponía mal— No eras tú el que decía que no eras un niño ¿En qué pensabas al venir? Pude llegar tarde o nunca llegar _Cerró la boca recordando los eventos con el Joker, más al instante los sepulto en su mente, no podía divagar, por cada momento que pasaba sin hacer nada, la vida de Jason peligraba.

Con ayuda de sus poderes se tele trasporto, quien sabe que tanto tiempo Jason llevaba con la herida, debían tratarlo rápido.

El ambiente cambió totalmente, de aquel sucio lugar, ahora estaba de vuelta en la mansión, que si bien no era el lugar más brillante, era la mejor parte para llevar a Jason.

Todos la miraron, y el primero en acercarse fue Damian, tomó el otro lateral de Jason, y con un pequeño asentimiento, le dio la señal para que ella lo soltará. Confiando en su pareja, así lo hizo, miro su propio cuerpo estático, e ingresó a este.

Abrió los ojos dejando de flotar, y su cuerpo flaqueó, sus piernas se sentían débiles, por lo que no pudo evitar tambalearse, como una gacela recién nacida, su alrededor no dejaba de girar, se sentía mareada, justo como la primera vez que viajó con súper velocidad, toda la energía que sintió al estar frente a Talia la abandono y sin poder evitarlo terminó tumbada al piso.

Su visión era borrosa, no podía ver ni distinguir nada, salvó una mano acercándose demasiado a ella, antes de que su mente pudiera procesar la información un despliegue de magia alejó esa mano, lo extraño, era que no era su magia actuando… Era la de alguien más.

—¡Raven! _Escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, más no podía ponerle rostro a esa voz, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, y lo último que sintió fue ser arrullada contra unos brazos.

Starfire acarició la cabeza de la chica, luego de traer a Jason, la vio regresar a su cuerpo, más algo no estaba bien, parecía que le era difícil mantenerse en pie, por la misma razón Bruce trato de ayudarla, más está parecía no haberlo reconocido, o pensar que se trataba de una amenaza, porque al instante, dos espectros de luz; uno verde y el otro violeta, que parecían salir del vientre de Raven, embistieron al hombre. Era bueno que su hija se encontrará en el jardín jugando, presenciar algo tan violento podía hacerla querer hacer lo mismo.

Mientras Bruce se incorporaba con ayuda de Dick, Damian llegaba junto Alfred, Jason estaba acostado tranquilamente en la mesa, ignorante a los últimos acontecimientos.

—Joven Jason ¿Cómo está? _Alfred pregunto al llegar.

—Tuve peores, obviamente, solo es un rasguñó, estaré bien _Dijo como si nada, con su vista fija en el techo.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi beloved? _Damian tomó a la chica de los brazos, acercándola a su cuerpo.

—¿Pasa algo con Raven? _Jason intento incorporarse, más la mano de Alfred y su cara lo hicieron volver a la mesa, esta vez con su labio inferior alzado.

—No lo sé, sus poderes embistieron a Bruce, y luego se desmayó _Dick explicó antes de escuchar un quejido de Jason.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?! _Gritó a su padre sin moverse, sus manos la envolvieron de manera protectora.

—Nada _El hombre sobó su cabeza— ¿Qué tan seguido le pasa esto? La última vez que hablamos también intento matarme.

—No es su culpa.

—Damian, entiendo que quieras protegerla, pero si su conducta homicida es recurrente, debemos hacer algo con eso.

—Joven Damian, cuando terminé aquí puedo revisarla.

—No _ Cuatro pares de voces se hicieron escuchar, una de ellas sonó como un quejido.

Alfred alzó la ceja mirando a Jason, luego a Richard, pasando por Kori que desvió la vista, y finalizó en Damian que ni siquiera lo miraba.

Una sospecha creció en el mayor, esperaba que al ver a la chica desmayada, Damian le diera más prioridad a ella, más ahora parecía todo lo contrario, por alguna extraña razón.

Bruce entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente a Raven, magia accidental, cambios de humor radicales, desmayos, las palabras de Mar'i resonaron en su mente cada vez de manera más tétrica, su rostro palideció, y si no fuera porque Dick seguía ayudándolo después de ese duro golpe contra la pared, ahora mismo se habría tambaleado.

Esto no podía estar pasando, esto debía ser una broma del Joker, o de cualquier otro.

—Está embarazada _Alfred le quitó las palabras de la boca, más fue como si una cubeta de agua hirviendo le cayera sobre el cuerpo.

Con esas simples palabras, sintió que envejecía siglos, ¿Él, abuelo de alguien? Ni siquiera sabía ser padre y le tocaba aprender a ser abuelo…

Abuelo de un bebé engendrado por la hija de un demonio… Talia debía estar tan feliz ahora…

Recordó nuevamente las palabras de la pequeña de Dick, es mujer no estaría para la boda, pero sí para el nacimiento…

Genial, lo que necesitaba, más amenazas para sumarle más años a su apariencia.

Si seguía envejeciendo a este pasó, más tarde que temprano le tocaría alguien más quedarse con el manto de Batman, ¿Por qué esto le pasaba a él? Superman no parecía tener ningún problema con su buen hijo. En cambió él, tenía un mujeriego, un forajido, un petulante homicida, y a Tim… De todos sus hijos; adoptivos o concebidos, Tim era el único que no parecía querer matarlo un día de estos de un infarto.

Era demasiada información, y como un ave, voló en picada contra él. Una punzada fue el aviso de saber que su cabeza dolía, de nuevo.

No necesitaba ver a su hijo asentir, y aun así, se flagelo a si mismo mirándolo intensamente, esperando una respuesta de este.

La respuesta fue contundente, sin dar espacio a la réplica.

Ahora no solo tenía que acostumbrarse a Kori, Mar'i y Raven, si no también comenzar a prepararse para la llegada de otro miembro a la familia…

Fuck…

 **Continuará…**

 **Siento mucho mi ausencia, esto se debe a las faltas de luz en mi país, y que todos mis proveedores de internet están pasando vacaciones en otra ciudad, o se fueron del país. Y que Damian me tiene indignada con sus acciones en los comics, ¿Cómo se atreve a fijarse en una rata de alcantarilla? ¬¬ Para darme ánimos a escribir tuve que ver muchas veces la película La liga de la justicia vs los jóvenes titanes… Recordar ese Damian que tenía orgullo y buen gusto.**

 **La buena noticia, aquí no está esa porquería, así que amor al mil, tengo que decir nunca escribí un lemon tan sencillo, pero como es una historia para todo público… Comprenderán que no puedo pasarme, igual me gusto fue limón con toneladas de miel.**

 **Creí que no actualizaría hasta el siguiente mes por la falta de proveedores, pero, alguien se apiado de mi alma y dijo, vente en la mañana, que hay internet del vecino… Así que ahora estoy súper bandera, sobre un perol con una sombrilla de playa… No tiene techo la parte del frente, era esto o esperar, igual agradezco, solo espero no quemarme.**

 **¡Y así es como Bruce se entera de todo! ¿Recuerdan la frase Fuck Batman en Titans? Algo así pensó Bruce.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo veremos a un Bruce más… Atento, me contactaré con esa parte dulce de él que ha mostrado tener con aquellas mujeres que ven más allá de su apariencia playboy.**

 **Por otro fic, estuve investigando de gemas para anillos de compromiso, y resulta que la perla en dichos anillos se considera mala suerte ¿Qué cosas encuentra uno no?**

 **Iba a dejar el suspenso de que pasaría con Jay, pero me apiade de su alma, y de los lectores que han esperado siglos, y en vez de eso, deje incertidumbre con Talia y a B.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Bell Sky: Lo siento, este capítulo no salió nada fácil, primero por Damian, luego situación país pero aquí estoy luego de siglos. Bruce aunque no lo demuestre tiene su corazoncito, solo que es difícil para él demostrar que siente algo, supongo que en parte, es gracias a lo que sufrió con la muerte de sus padres. A Dick le dio su espacio desde que este decidió no ser el Robin de Batman y formar su propio grupo, al principio fue difícil, pero ambos lograron avanzar. Raven siempre estará de parte de su nenita. Aunque no salió mucho Alfred en este capítulo, cuando apareció marco huella, espero que este te gustará, gracias a ti por comentar.**

 **Fran Sanchez: Jason es tan lindo, que se gana sus buenos zapes a pulso, cuando lo escribí en ese momento, no sabía cuál de los tres Robin's restantes lo golpearía primero, pero como estoy en la sociedad protectora de Jay's, no los deje. Bruce está a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, un día de esto lo veremos hecho volita en un rincón. Aun no confía del todo en Damian, ya que podría regresar con su familia materna y llevarse a Raven, imagina las posibilidades, todo lo que haría la familia de Damian con ese poder latente. Damian es adorable, cuando Dc no lo hace quedar mal… Pero es adorable, en este capítulo, en lo personal me gusto que él la "dejara ir" aunque fuera por salvar a Jason, fue como un momento lindo entre ellos dos. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **CompassionateKunoichi: Disculpa la demora, por lo general, aquí en este fandom, si es Dick, pero en ninguna de mis historias será Richard el enamorado de Raven, por razones personales, y que creo que arruinaría la imagen que todas tienen de Dick. Damian es… Orgulloso, a veces molesto, pero tiene su corazón, y cuando quiere puede ser perfecto, es uno de los Robin's que a mí en lo personal me encanta con Raven, y es más que todo porque con ella a su lado, podría aprender a valorar muchas cosas, la continuó, a paso de tortuga, por cosas que explique arriba. Igual gracias por leer.**

 **Itzeelroo29: Gracias por tu comentario, ahorita fue que lo puse, más información de las razones, arriba, saludos desde Venezuela. Gracias, todos sus comentarios me hacen querer seguir escribiendo.**

 **Sin más que decir.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Ángel sin Luz/Blekk-Universe.**


End file.
